Written In The Stars
by Oakenshield's Star
Summary: No one could have prepared her fate. Even before she was born, there was a whisper that one day, 'The Prophecy' would show up and alter the course of history. How true that turned out to be!
1. A Father Figure Named Bilbo Baggins

Chapter One

A Father Figure Named Bilbo Baggins

It was the middle of the night when the fire first started. I sighed and silently walked in the building, seeing if there was any surviours and praying that I had arrived in the nick of time. The fire had no effect on me as I climbed up the stairs. I stopped walking when I heard coughing from a room to my right. I quickly ran to the closed door and opened it and saw a small child in her bed. I went over to the bed and gently picked the child up. There was another child that was coughing by the window. I smile at this child and noticed the child relax a little.

"I will not hurt you little one," I say to the child who was in the middle of coughing "Let us get out of here."

While holding onto the child in my arms, I managed to grab the other child with my hand and we quickly ran back outside. The little child in my arms, never made a sound.

"Looks like I got here just in time," I whispered to myself. "You will both be safe now, little one."

I used my staff on the ground and tapped the earth on the gravel, making a light appear. The light went all around us then we were in a very familiar surrounding.

"We are now back in Middle-earth, Hobbiton to be exact!" I remarked, walking up to a blue door and ringing the door chime.

The door opened and there was a hobbit staring back at me.

"You have no idea who I am," I began "but I need your help!"

I have been watching this hobbit for a while now. His name was Bilbo Baggins and unlike the other hobbits that lived here, Bilbo seemed different. I could see at once this hobbit was destined for something greater, except I somehow knew Bilbo had no idea of that yet.

I remember one time, I had followed him, thinking he was just going for a walk. How wrong was I. Bilbo took out a map from his bag and kept checking his destination. I had kept a safe distance from him, I did not want to discourage him on his little adventure. I followed him all the way to Frogmorton, where Bilbo had stayed for a few day.

I had no doubt in my mind that day, that Bilbo Baggins was indeed a strange hobbit but thinking that, I knew I had found a suitable solution to the problem that was about to unfold.

"Y-you need my help!" asked Bilbo, looking up at me with wide blue eyes.

The child in my arms was stirring and I knew I had to make my point across.

"I am Gandalf the Grey and I need your help," I pause, noticing the other child holding my hand had a worried look on her face "I would like you to look after these small children."

"Y-you want me to look after what?"

I sighed, this was going to be on of those days, I just knew it.

I briefly explained what had happened to these children, how a fire nearly claimed their lives. I did not admit that I was actually searching for the child in my arms. That the Lady Galadriel had requested me to see her concerning the child, she explained that Elaina was in grave danger and needed to be put in a safer place. I was not expecting the other child of course, but I knew I could never leave her.

So here we all were, waiting for Bilbo's answer, which seemed to take a long time.

"You want me to take care of two small children!"

"That is correct."

I could tell that Bilbo was mulling things over but I must admit, I was getting a little impatient, I had other things to attend to.

"Well!" I ask him, after waiting for Bilbo to say something.

"Very well, I shall look after them, even though I have no idea on how to take care of them."

I chuckled.

"You will Bilbo," I replied, placing the sleeping Elaina in Bilbo's arms. "This is Elaina and I think you and Elaina will get on just fine and this here, is Hetti."

Hetti looked from Bilbo to me with wide green eyes. I knew then I had made the right decision. Hetti would be a good friend to Elaina in the coming years, I was sure of that.

Hetti slowly stepped forward towards Bilbo and curtsied to him. The look Bilbo gave her was comical and I laugh softly. I was must surprised to see Bilbo bow his head to her, which to me was a good sign that I had indeed, made the right choice. Bilbo Baggins the guardian of two children.

"I will take care of them for you Gandalf." said Bilbo smiling at Hetti, who looked more relaxed than a she did a little earlier.

"I don't doubt that at all Bilbo," I reply, noding my head "Just keep them safe and sound."

I looked at Elaina once more and remembered the necklace that Lady Galadriel had given me. Crouching down, I gently placed the blue topez necklace around her neck and sighed. My job with Elaina was done, for awhile at least. I knew even then, that Elaina had her own destiny to contend with. Sadly however, she had no idea what that was.

~~Twenty Years Later~~

~~Bilbo's POV~~

I stretched in my bed, wondering what the day would bring to me today. Then I remembered, it was Hetti's birthday today. I remember like it was only yesterday when that man in grey who I could never remember his name, had sent two children for me to look after. At first I thought I would be looking after them for a few weeks, but here I was twenty years later with two grown up ladies, that both mean the world to me.

Sitting up from my bed, I yawned then slowly got out of bed, remembering to straighten the bed covers over. I then went to my chest of drawers that used to belong to my beloved mother Belladonna Took Baggins and took out my yellow waist jacket and my white shirt. I walked towards my wardrobe and grabbed my dark green trousers, before placing them on my bed so I could change out of my nightwear. Having a last look in my room, making sure everything was tidy, I left my room and walked in the hallway seeing Hetti by the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

Hetti had really blossomed, her long ruby hair was pulled into a ponytail, so I could see her face more clearly, _'for once_.' She had an oval shaped face, full lips with a pert little nose. She was smaller than Elaina though, Hetti was 4.2 in height and had a slim body. Though she ate just as much as I did.

"I'm going out, in search of apples," Hetti replied, her green eyes looking back at me "I want to make apple crumble for our desert tonight Bilbo."

I shake my head, smiling at her. For the past ten years Hetti had developed a craft in baking. She was rather good at creating many meals for us all.

"As long as your back before sundown, young lady," I muse to her "It is your birthday after all!"

"Of course Bilbo," smiled Hetti, opening the green front door "As if I would forget my own birthday."

With that, Hetti walked out the front door and left me to my own devices.

~~Elaina's POV~~

I knew Hetti was coming and I lay in wait for her. I was sitting on a tall branch, high in the tree, watching Hetti come nearer to me. I slowly climb down the tree, making sure that Hetti had not seen me. Hetti walked by me, completely oblivious that I was spying on her. When she was near the end of the lane, I threw a little ball at her back, seeing her turn around.

Hetti smirked at me and picked up the little ball, before trying to throw it back to me. I was to fast though and I ran back towards home, knowing Hetti was close behind me. I managed to reach the green door, taking no notice of two new arrivals and shout out,

"I won!"

"Only because your legs are longer!" retorted Hetti, slightly out of breath "Your taller than me for a start. Though," smiled Hetti, holding her basket tightly in her right hand "I won't hold that against you."

It was true I was taller than her. I was 5.2 in height but to me, I also felt I was small. Which was ridiculous considering Hetti and I had an even smaller father, our adopted father that is, Bilbo Baggins. We both loved him equally.

A strand of my chestnut hair had escaped my braid, so I tucked that strand behind my ear.

"Now," began Hetti walking back towards the pathway, "I will try again and leave."

She walked a little, then stopped, I was watching her carefully, knowing full well she was up to something. Sure enough, Hetti threw the little ball but she was not expecting it to hit one of the new arrivals. Hetti looked on in shock as I went up to the strangers, picking up the ball in the process.

"I am so sorry," I say to this elderly man, noticing for the first time he had his son with him "My friend has alway been rubbish with her aim."

I look back at Hetti, who was in the process of running away.

"You coward!" I shout back at her retreating form, whether she heard me, I had no idea. "Again, I apologise for her anti social behaviour." I add returning my attention to the now smirking older gentleman.

"It is quite alright Elaina."

I frown at him, how did he know my name?

"I'm sorry, have we met before, because I really can not place seeing you before?"

"We met briefly Elaina, many, many years ago." replied the man in grey garb.

I heard the front door open, but my brown eyes were still on this mysterious man. I did not feel any bad vibe around him, quite the opposite in fact. This man was intriging. I heard movement behind me and I finally turn around, seeing Bilbo sitting down on the bench, smoking his pipe.

"Um, Bilbo," I began seeing him look my way "We have visitors!"

Bilbo looked at me then at the man in grey, then at the old man's son who was watching me with an amused look in his blue eyes.

"Good morning." remarked Bilbo towards our visitors.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" asked the older man.

I watch him with a puzzled look on my face. I had the feeling his answer was really a riddle of some sort but I couldn't be sure on that matter.

"All of them at once, I suppose." replied Bilbo, equally baffled by the answer we both heard. The man shifted a little and looked at Bilbo disapprovingly. Bilbo himself, looked a little lost himself.

"Can I help you?" Bilbo finally managed to say.

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"An adventure? Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner, hm, mm." remarked Bilbo.

"Bilbo you said the other da-," I trailed of when I saw the glare from Bilbo "Never mind!"

It appears that Bilbo had had enough, as he got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the mailbox. He opened the mailbox up and retrieved all the mail in there, including many birthday cards for Hetti. I gave Bilbo a strange look when I heard him make strange noises coming from his mouth but I could tell he was getting uncomfortable because of our guests in our front garden. Bilbo walked towards the front door, trying to distance himself from the eyes that were watching him.

"Good morning!" said Bilbo, grabbing onto his front door.

"To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door." remarked the man in grey once more, staring at him with a look of disgust.

"Beg your pardon?" asked Bilbo, not understanding him.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

I could tell that Bilbo was more confused than ever, as was I. After all, this strange man even knew my name. Just who was he?

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means … me!"

_'Nope, never heard of you.'_ I thought to myself.

"Gandalf...not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha, ha! Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business."

At that remark, I burst out laughing as it was so out of character for Bilbo to say something like that.

"And where else should I be?" demanded Gandalf, clearly not amused by my laughing and Bilbo's little outburst, even the man on Gandalf's left was smirking a little.

"Ha, ha! Hm, hmm...!" was all Bilbo could say, who then puffed on his pipe.

"Well, I'm pleased to find your remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. That and the fact, I placed two small children in your care twenty years ago," Bilbo's face suddenly looked at Gandalf with wonder "Ah, the penny has finally dropped has it?"

Gandalf caught me staring at him, who smiled at me. Not knowing what he meant, I just smiled back.

"Well that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." remarked Gandalf, looking at his friend.

"Inform the who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not-mm. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning."

With that, Bilbo huffed a little, before marching back in our home. I heard him bolt the door from the inside.

_'Great, Bilbo in a bad mood. That is not good news!'_ I thought to myself.

Gandalf walked towards the window and for a split second, I saw Bilbo look at the window the same time as Gandalf and again, I chuckle at Bilbo's started reaction, before he retreats back in the safety in his home. Gandalf then walked to the door and I heard a scratching noise.

Arching my neck a little, I saw him draw something on Bilbo's front door. At first I thought it was scribble until I looked more closely. It looked like a rune that I had read from one of Bilbo's books.

"That looks like a rune marking!" I whispered to no one really, only Gandalf had heard me.

He turned around and smiled at me.

"Yes, it is a dwarven rune marking. To guide our guests here. How did you know this was a rune?"

"Bilbo has many books, I like reading." I admitted to him.

"Ah, then you will get on with my friend," smiled Gandalf looking at the younger man who was now coming towards us.

"Elaina, allow me to introduce you to Loki Laufeyson."

Loki held his hand to me and I shyly took it, notiching his hand was a little cold.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Elaina." smiled Loki.

Loki had medium raven hair, very skinny but looks can be deceiving. He was wearing dark green armour that had gold etched on it.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr Laufeyson." I replied, letting go of his hand.

"Loki will do." he smiled.

"Right, now that you two have met," began Gandalf walking away from Bilbo's front door, "I think it would be wise if Loki stays here with you Elaina."

I look at Gandalf not understanding what he meant.

"Bilbo at first will be overwhelmed by the others coming, he will try and shut them out of his home."

"And Loki," I watch Loki while I continue "will stop Bilbo from doing that, I suppose!"

Both Gandalf and Loki laugh.

"No, Loki is really here for another reason!"

I noticed Gandalf give Loki a stern look but did not question that. It was not my place to say anything. Gandalf then walked down the path shouting back to us,

"You'll both find the front door is not bolted from the inside now!"

Turning towards the green door, I again look at the strange marking on the door, it was now blue in colour.

"Best keep quiet about this mark," I say to Loki who raised his eyebrow at me "Bilbo only painted the front door last week!"

Loki chuckled while I opened the front door. We both walked in. I had no idea what this day would bring, but if anything, it would be a night to remember that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2 Many Meetings

Chapter Two

Many Meetings

Even though Bilbo was a little put out that Loki was now with us, he finally relented when Loki offered to place the birthday banner for Hetti on the archway. Loki was taller than Bilbo and with my help, we both managed to stick the massive banner up.

It was a simple banner which read,

'**Happy Birthday Hetti. Here's To Many More.'**

"Not bad at all." smiled Bilbo looking at the finished job.

For the past three hours, we had put a lot of food on the long table. In the middle of the table was a massive strawberry cake, which both Bilbo and I knew Hetti loved. There were mixed salads, a massive array of cheese and cold meats, like chicken legs, ham and little sausage rolls that Hetti had made the night before. There were also an assortment of little cakes and biscuits placed next to the birthday cake.

By the time everything was done, night was fast approaching. Bilbo was in the kitchen making himself his dinner of smelly fish. He did offer Loki and I some fish, I shook my head while Loki turned his nose up as the smell was pretty strong.

While Bilbo was preparing his dinner, I went to my room and retrieved Hetti's birthday present. I had wrapped it up in basic paper, but the thought was there. I really hoped she would like it.

Walking back in the dining area, I saw Bilbo place his fish supper on the table. Bilbo was in his dressing gown. He placed his napkin in the collar of his dressing gown and began sprinkling a pinch of salt on the fish.

I placed my gift for Hetti next to Bilbo's and the other gifts that the other villagers had left for her. Ever since we were young, the other hobbits have treated Hetti and I with content. I was especially fond of them all. Though there was one that always acted suspicious to me.

Her name was Lobelia Sackville Baggins and I have always caught her watching our home, Bag End. She would look lovingly at our home and I once asked Bilbo why she acted like that. He explained that Lobelia has always wanted Bag End for herself and all the contents with it. I remember at the time, Bilbo tried to laugh it of but I could see his pain. Lobelia was not to be trusted unfortunately.

Snapping back to the present, I could smell lemon and return my attention towards Bilbo, he is squeezing fresh lemon juice onto his fish. He then grabs his knife and fork and was about to tuck into his dinner when we all heard the door chime.

"Hetti, probably has to many apples again!" I say to Bilbo, laughing softly.

"She never learns." laughed Bilbo.

I get up but was stopped by Bilbo.

"No, I'll go." he smiled standing up.

He walked in the hallway.

"Now the fun begins." smiled Loki, stretching out his arm to grab a biscuit.

I was about to question him when I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Dwalin, at your service."

Getting up from my chair, I walk towards the door and have a look down the hallway. Standing in the threshold, was a bold man who I realised at once, was a dwarf. He had bowed at Bilbo and I noticed a tattoo on his bold head.

I could see Bilbo was a little put out as he tightened his robe and stands taller then usual before saying,

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours."

The dwarf Dwalin just barged inside, which I thought was very rude of him. He caught me staring at him and winked at me. I raised my eyebrows at his cheek.

"D-do we know each other?" asked Bilbo, clearly confused by these turn of events.

Dwalin turns around and faces Bilbo.

"No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?"

"I-is what down where?" exclaimed Bilbo, staring at this newcomer.

Dwalin then dumps most of his possessions on the ground, before dumping the rest in Bilbo's arms.

_'The cheek of the man!'_ I fumed to myself.

"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it." remarked Dwalin, clearly not fazed by his bad attitude problem.

"H-he said? Who said?" asked Bilbo, looking more confused than ever.

It finally dawned on me, this had something to do with Gandalf and poor Bilbo had no idea. Dwalin walks to where I was, and brushed past me. He went straight towards Hetti's party food and grabbed a lot of food on a plate, before sitting besides Loki, stuffing his face. I was not happy about this but remained quiet.

If that wasn't enough, Dwalin, grabbed hold of Bilbo's dinner and tucks in to the fish. He actually made me feel quesy when he even ate the head of the fish and I had to turn my head from watching what he was eating.

Bilbo was not amused either by the looks of it and was glaring at Dwalin.

"Mmmm. … Very good, this. Any more?" asked Dwalin, finishing of Bilbo's fish supper.

Was Dwalin blind, there was a lot of food on the table?

"What? Uh, oh, yes, yes!" I heard Bilbo say. "Help yourself."

Bilbo pulls the assortment of cakes and biscuits towards Dwalin, noticing Bilbo take a couple of biscuits and place them in his pocket.

"Mmmm. It's just that, um, we wasn't expecting company." said Bilbo, watching Dwalin make a pig of himself, by stuffing cakes and biscuits in his mouth.

"Disgusting!" I whispered to myself, shaking my head.

The door chimes go again and this time, I went instead of Bilbo. I walked down the hallway wondering and reached the front door, before opening it. Upon opening it, I saw a white haired dwarf watching me back intently. I knew even then, I would like him.

"Balin at your service." smiled Balin, bowing at me.

In respect, I did the same to him saying,

"Good evening to you. I'm Elaina. "

"Yes, yes it is, though I think it might rain later. Am I late?"

"Um?" I began "Late for what?"

Heavy footsteps come from behind me and I turn around, seeing Dwalin with his hand in Bilbo's biscuit jar.

_'He must have a bottomless pit!'_ I thought.

"Oh, ha ha! Evening, brother. Heh, heh." I heard Balin say, before walking in.

"Oh don't mind me!" I scoffed, closing the front door but not before noticing the rune shine a blue colour "Probably best to pretend I didn't see that!"

"Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met." smirked Dwalin.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." commented Balin.

They both suddenly laughed at one an another before placing their arms around each other. They both surprise me further by headbutting their heads together.

"That had to hurt!" I say to myself.

"Definitely!" agreed Loki, leaning against the wall, watching the two brother walk in the larder.

I was beginning to get worried, just where was Hetti?

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

It had been a lovely day, not only did I manage to find plenty of blueberries on my travels, I was at this second, picking apples from the tree. I edge a little closer to a massive looking apple I had my eyes on and grabbed it. To me, the apple tastes much better from the branch. As long as the apple was ripe that is.

I managed to pull the apple and I held tight to it as I slowly climbed down the tree. Brushing my dark trousers, I bend down and place the last of my apple collection. I knew fifteen was more than another to make apple crumble plus I decided on making apple sauce as well.

I knew it was time to head for home, so I picked up my basket and began walking. I was in such a merry mood, I began singing one of Bilbo's songs

"_The Road goes ever on and on_

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_And I must follow, if I can,_

_Pursuing it with eager feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way_

_Where many paths and errands meet._

_And whither then? I cannot say."_

"I tell you, I hear singing!"

"_The Road goes ever on and on_

_Out from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_Let others follow it who can!_

_Let them a journey new begin,_

_But I at last with weary feet_

_Will turn towards the lighted inn,_

_My evening-rest and sleep to meet."_

I was finishing the last note when I bumped into someone, knocking my basket out of my hand. I watch as all my apples and blueberries were all over the grass.

"Terrific!" I mutter under my breath, as I kneeled down and started picking up the blueberries and apples from the ground.

"We are so sorry My Lady, aren't we Kili?" said a male voice besides me.

I turn my head while placing my apples back in the basket, I watch as two men were staring back at me.

One had long blonde hair, several braids in his hair and had two braids in his moustache. The other had long dark hair no braids, or beard only stubble. Both were quite handsome.

"Aye we are My Lady." smiled the dark haired man "We were distracted by a beautiful singing voice."

I just roll my eyes and turned around again, putting more apples in the basket. I noticed some of the blueberries had been trodden on and I growl in frustration.

_'Bang goes the blueberry pie.'_ I thought.

I then stood up, brushing dirt from my trousers once more.

"It was you, wasn't it?" asked the same man from before, watching me.

"Excuse me?" I reply, clearly puzzled.

"It was you that was singing, wasn't it?"

"If you say so," I blushed, thankful that my face was half shielded from the dark. "Well, nice meeting you both. Goodnight and god bless."

I then went on my way. Only I realised I was being followed, I glance over my shoulder and see the two men behind me.

"Are you following me?" I asked them both, feeling nervous now.

"Yes!"

My eyes go wide.

"No," said the blonde haired one, seeing the shock on my face. "We are just heading in the same direction."

"You both have business in The Shire?" I query, as I stop walking and watch them both.

"You could say that!" grinned the dark haired man.

"Kili!" the other one said, glancing over to his friend "Maybe we should go another way."

I laugh softly.

"There is no other way," I point out to them both "Well, there is, but you have to walk through The Shire to get there but considering you want The Shire-," I trail of, noticing their confused faces.

"Do you live around here then?" asked the blonde haired man.

I nod my head.

"Hmm, yes. For the past twenty years in fact," I pause looking up at the night sky. "Damm, Bilbo will not be amused by my lateness!"

I turn around and begin walking towards home again.

"Wait!" cried out the men behind.

I stop and turn again.

"Did you just say, Bilbo?" asked the dark haired man named Kili.

He was looking at his friend then back at me again.

"Yes why, do you both know him?" I asked them both.

"No, but we will soon enough!" grinned Kili.

"Your here to see Bilbo?" I ask them both, noticing they won't say anything else "Funny, I've never heard Bilbo mention he was expecting guests. I should know, I live with him!"

"Why didn't you say?" smiled Kili "We can go together."

"Oh joy!" I mutter.

I walk in front, noticing I was shaking. I willed myself to calm myself down. These men seemed alright but I was not used to seeing newcomers appear from nowhere. I only hoped they haven't noticed. Unaware that they had noticed but said nothing.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Hetti Baggins." I reply, glancing at the two men once more.

"Fili." replied the blonde haired man.

"Kili."

"At your service." they both said in unison.

"Pleased to meet you both."

"You don't look like a hobbit!" observed Kili, as we neared my house.

"That's because I'm not," I reply noticing a blue hue coming from Bilbo's front door "What on earth is that?" I muse, inspecting it.

_'Did Bilbo do this?'_ I wondered.

I was about to open the front door, when Kili rung the door chime.

"Um, I do have a key to open this door." I say to him, he only grinned at me.

The front door opened and saw Bilbo standing there watching me.

"Sorry I'm late Bilbo, I was distracted!"

I then grin at him, hoping he would not be to angry with me.

"You couldn't use your key?" was all Bilbo said.

"No, it was Kili here, who pulled the door chime not me. If you don't mind, I will be in my room to get changed." and with that I brushed past Bilbo and went in my room.

Where I stayed for a while.

~~Bilbo's POV~~

I was about to shut the door when I heard a yelp, opening the door once more, I saw more dwarves staring back at me.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." They both say together, before bowing.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." grined Kili.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." I exclaimed and try and close the door on them both, a black boot stops me from closing the door however!

"What? Has it been cancelled?""No one told us." remarked Fili, looking at Kili with concern on his face.

"Can-? No-nothing's been cancelled." I stammer, what were they talking about?

"Well, that's a relief." smiled Kili, pushing the door inwards.

I was even more bewildered by the thought that these dwarves were dumping their weapons on me. What was I, a pack mule?

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened." said the blonde haired dwarf, named Fili.

"It's nice, this place. D'you you do it yourself?" asked Kili, scraping the mud of his boots on the edge of my chest of drawers.

I saw Elaina walk up to us and she looked angry.

"Would you please stop doing that?" she began, glaring at Kili who seemed shocked to see her there "You might do that sort of thing in your own home, but please show some respect while you are here!"

"Exactly my point," I agree with Elaina "That is my mother's glory box, can you please not do that!"

"Ah," we all heard Dwalin say "Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand."

"Mister Dwalin." smiled Kili.

Were they about to headbutt again, I wondered.

"Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." remarked Balin.

I look at Balin with a confused look on my face. The dwarves were now moving my furniture around. I had no idea what was going on but I knew I would not like it, one bit.

"Ev-everyone? How many more are there?" I asked anyone that was listening, they wasn't of course.

"Where do you want this?" asked Kili, holding two chairs in his hands.

I was about to say something, when the door chime went once more. By now I was getting more angry that Hetti's birthday celebration was now ruined by all these dwarves. I dumped all of Fili and Kili's weapons on the table, before heading towards the front door.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste." I shouted through the door.

For a second I just stare at the door before opening it. As soon as I opened it however, several more dwarves fell on top of each other. I did hear them shout to themselves but I wasn't sure what they were saying. I glance up when I saw a tall figure watching everything and sighed.

"Gandalf." I say to him, seeing Gandalf smile down at me.


	3. Chapter 3 Trying To Understand Dwarves

Chapter Three

Trying To Understand Dwarves

~~Elaina's POV~~

There were now twelve dwarves in our home and they were making so much mess. The once laid out food were now half eaten, leaving in its wake a lot of crumbs. The only thing they had not touched, I realised, was the cheese and the strawberry cake that were now near the edge of the table. I walked towards the table and pushed them futher back.

I step back and nearly knock someone over. Turning around I look aghast as I saw a very nervous looking dwarf nearly on the floor.

"I am so sorry," I reply steading him back on his feet "are you alright?"

The dwarf looked at me shyly and blushed.

"I'm f-fine really." he replied, blushing even more.

I nod my head, smiling at him.

"I'm Elaina."

"Ori at your service." Ori replied, smiling shyly back at me.

"Ah Ori has found a lady love!" laughed the dark haired dwarf named Kili.

I turn my head round seeing Kili watching Ori and I with a massive grin on his face. He was in the middle of grabbing a handful of sauage rolls on the table.

"Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me." I heard Bilbo remark.

I return my attention to Ori and saw he was walking away from me.

"Don't mind him lass," I heard someone say behind me "Ori is very shy!"

"Well," I began, turning around and facing who I was speaking too "as long as I haven't offended him in some way."

"No," the dwarf started saying "his always like that to newcomers...Bofur at your service."

"Elaina." I reply, noticing his hat, Bofur was the only one wearing a hat.

"Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?"

I turn around again seeing Bilbo glare at another dwarf who was holding onto all the cheese that was once sitting on the table.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." smirked Bofur.

I catch Blibo's gaze and just shrug, not knowing what else to do.

Hetti came in the living quarters, wearing beige trousers, white shirt and had her ruby hair tied neatly in a bun. She clearly looked shocked by all these newcomers. Walking to where Hetti's gifts were, I leaned forward and grabbed my gift for her, taking no notice of all these dwarves. I then went up to Hetti and beckoned her to follow me away from the others.

She took the hint and followed me outside. We both walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Happy birthday Hetti," I began handing over my gift to her "I really hope you will like this."

Hetti smiled before tearing the paper of her present. I watched her face and saw her look at my gift, then at me with tears in her eyes.

"You don't like it!" I asked her.

Hetti then took me by surprise and embraced me.

"Elaina," she whispered, looking at me with tears running down her cheeks "This must have taken you ages."

Hetti looked back at the gift and smiled. I glance down at the present. It was a self portrait of Hetti, Bilbo and myself at a picnic we went to a few months before. The drawing had Bilbo and I holding Hetti with a lone horse in the background. In the drawing I was leaning on Hetti's right shoulder, while Bilbo was leaning on her left shoulder, each of us looked carefree and happy.

"This is the best present ever Elaina," whisperered Hetti "I'll shall treasure this forever."

"You have other presents to open up," I chuckled "so ask me again later on whether my gift is the best one ever."

"No, yours is special as it comes from the heart," said Hetti "thank you so much."

Again Hetti hugged me and I return the hug back.

"So," began Hetti "Just who are those men in our home?"

I then explained to Hetti just what had happened while she was searching for apples.

o0o

A little later and I was sitting next to Loki, watching these strange dwarves. They were very loud and laughed when someone happened to burp or fart. I caught one of them throw a sausage roll towards a larger than life dwarf named Bombur and he caught it in his mouth straight away.

Gandalf I noticed, had hit his head on the chandelier and despite myself, laughed a little at that.

"Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori...Ori." I heard Gandalf say.

Bilbo was in the process of trying to retrieve of a lot of tomatoes from another dwarf. Hetti sat down next to me now with a look of horror on her face.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Um, well it's that dwarf over there, by that tall man."

"Gandalf," remarked Loki listening in "that's the tall man's name."

"The dwarf next to Gandalf," began Hetti once more "seems to have something lodged in his head."

"Aye, he does," remarked Dwalin plonking himself next to Hetti "he has an axe stuck in his head."

I was shocked, surely something could be done.

"Is there no way of taking it out?" I ask Dwalin who was downing a mug of ale.

"No, it could kill him, if someone even tried to remove it. Bifur can only speak in our native language Khuzdul and body language but his still the same, just got to have patience to understand him." replied Dwalin.

Glancing at Bifur, I saw how he was near Gandalf and was saying something to him. Gandalf was nearby and I heard his reply.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short."

There was another coming? Just what was going on here?

"He is late, is all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come." replied Dwalin catching my gaze and winked at me again before having another drink.

"I think you pulled." whispered Hetti in my ear, snickering at my expense.

I pretended I didn't hear her, as I watch a dwarf named Dori holding a glass of wine in his hands and was approaching Gandalf.

"Mr. Gandalf?"

"Hmmm?"

"A little glass of red wine, as requested. It's, eh, got a fruity bouquet." said Dori, handing over the glass of wine to Gandalf.

"Ah, Cheers." smiled Gandalf who then downed the wine in one gulp and seems to be upset that there is no more wine in the glass.

Again, many dwarves have become rowdy and I watch in amusement as Bofur throws some food at his brother Bombur and again, Bombur manages to catch it in his open mouth, where everyone except Loki, Gandalf, Hetti and I cheer at what Bombur has just done.

I could see that Bilbo looked a little put out and walked out in disgust. I got up and followed Bilbo who was now in our now empty lauder.

"Why are they even here?" asked Bilbo, more to himself than to me.

"I have no idea Bilbo," I whispered, placing my arm around his shoulder "I'll stock up on groceries tomorrow."

Bilbo turned slightly, so he could look at me.

"Elaina, you should not have to do that," Bilbo sighed "Those dwarves should replace what they are currently eating."

"I know," I reply "I do know something though!"

"Oh!"

"I don't think I will ever understand a dwarf."

Bilbo chuckled.

"No, me either. Come on, let's see what more they can do."

We walk back in the room and see that every dwarf were causing more mess. When they drank their ale, the ale left a tell tale sign on their beards and when they ate, crumbs were now sticking on their beards. It was disgusting to watch and even Bilbo didn't look too impressed either.

Bilbo walked of in a huff, while I stayed where I was, by leaning on the wall. I saw Hetti appear to be having a conversation with that loud outspoken dwarf Kili. Bilbo comes near me again with Bofur close behind. Bilbo was holding something in his right hand.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth!" exclaimed Bilbo, waving the doily at Bofur's face.

"But it's full of holes!" remarked Bofur.

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet!"

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it." replied Bofur.

For which I found that funny and laughed at Bofur's reply, causing some onlookers to glance at me. One of them, decided to come up to me.

"We haven't been introduced," he says to me "Fili at your service."

"Elaina."

"Are you and Hetti related?" asked Fili, tilting his blonde head a little "only I noticed you both don't really look alike!"

"No," I reply "Hetti and I are not related to each other but we are honorary sisters though and are very close friends."

"That's how it should be," smiled Fili watching me intently "So you and Hetti lived here your entire life?"

I was unaware that both Gandalf and Loki were listening in to our conversation.

"No, we have stayed with Bilbo since Hetti and I were five years of age. We've been with Bilbo ever since."

For a second, we watch one another.

"Where were you before you lived here?" asked Fili.

I was about to answer when Gandalf said,

"Elaina, could you be a dear and pour me another glass of red wine?"

I nod my head and head towards the kitchen, looking for a clean glass, again I was unaware of the look Gandalf was giving Loki.

I return with a clean glass and pour a generous amount of red wine before returning to Gandalf who was now near Bilbo who was complaining again.

"Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!" snapped Bilbo, shaking his head in frustration.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" enquired Gandalf, while I hand over his glass of red wine to him.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?"

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them." replied Gandalf, taking a sip of his wine.

I watch in amusement as a dwarf had a string of sauages round his neck and Bombur was trying to grab them.

"I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pi-pillaged the lauder. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom, they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" asked the shy dwarf Ori.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." said Fili walking over to him.

I then watch in complete shock to what happened next.

Fili took the plate out of Ori's hand, he then threw the same plate over to Kili who then throws the plate to Bifur who had his back turned. After that, Fili and Kili then decide to throw the other plates and bowls in the air, noticing every dwarf catch them without dropping them on the floor. The plates were being piled up to the sink, to be washed.

The plates, when washed are then thrown in the air again and the circle is repeated before being neatly stacked on the table. No plates or bowls were ever broken.

To say I was was speechless was saying something.

"That," I began watching all the dwarves slow down a little "was very impressive. That must have taken you all years to be perfect like that!"

"Oh aye lass," smiled Bofur "It did."

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" scoffed Bilbo.

Bofur and the other dwarves are now drumming knifes and folks on the table, which sounded like a little beat to me.

"And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" demanded Bilbo, getting more angry now.

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." remarked Bofur.

I then hear Kili sing a song which the others soon join in.

_"Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo hates!"_

Despite myself, Hetti and I start laughing as the song finishes. Bilbo huffs around the room completely angry. When three loud bangs make everyone stop what they were doing.

"He is here!" said Gandalf, somberly.


	4. Chapter 4 Discussions About Erebor

Chapter Four

Discussions About Erebor

I watched as everyone except for Hetti, Loki and I all follow Gandalf in the hallway. I slowly walk a little so that I could see what the fuss was about. Gandalf opened the front door and I saw a silhouette of a person who had a hood around his head.

The person stepped in the hallway as Gandalf shut the front door once more. The newcomer than took of his hood and I finally took in his apperance.

He had long black hair which was a little wavy, a few strands of sliver in his hair which really suited him. Two braids neatly tied at the side of his ears with a sliver clasp of some sort. He had a heart shaped face, straight nose, trimmed beard and thin lips.

It was his eyes that had really caught my attention however, never have I seen the colour of his eyes before. They were the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen.

I realised I was staring so I averted my gaze to a drawing I did years ago of Bag End.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." the newcomer remarked.

_'How can you get lost in The Shire?' _I thought to myself _'Not once, but twice. Just what was he doing?'_

"Mark?" exclaimed Bilbo, stepping forward "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

_'Maybe I should have informed Bilbo after all!'_ I realised to myself, not noticing a chuckle behind me.

"There is a mark, I put it there myself," replied Gandalf facing Bilbo now "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

I could see Bilbo swallow hard when he saw that Thorin was watching him intently as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

Bilbo fidgeted with his robe and I could tell he was not prepared for this question that had come from nowhere.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" asked Thorin.

I did not like where this was going.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." replied Bilbo.

"Thought as much." smirked Thorin "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Everyone around me roared with laughter but I was completely angry by the cheek this _'Thorin Oakenshield'_ person and walked up besides Bilbo who looked hurt. My eyes return to the smirking face of Thorin.

"Tell me something," I began, my eyes never left Thorin who until now was watching Bilbo "have you always been rude to your host, or is it because Bilbo is not a dwarf?"

Thorin was just staring back at me, there was no emotion from his face. I refused to back down and stared right back at him. He did not scare me in the slightest.

"It is alright Elaina," said Bilbo trying to get my attention but I continued watching Thorin "no harm done."

"No harm done," I spat "This late comer is taking the-,"

"Elaina," begged Bilbo "It is just a misunderstanding."

Finally I look at Bilbo, noticing his blue eyes had worry etched on his face.

"That was not a misunderstanding Bilbo," I say softly to him "He was mocking you."

"So, this is the lady you spoke of Gandalf," remarked Thorin, causing me to return my attention back on Thorin "What is your weapon of choice?"

At first I just blinked at him before answering him,

"Oh, it's my turn for you to mock me is it?"

Thorin's blue eyes went wide.

"Are you always like this?" asked Thorin.

"Like what?"

"Hot tempered!"

The look I gave him could have caused him to turn to stone.

"Funnily enough,"I began, noticing Bilbo trying to get my attention by placing his hand on my arm "this hot tember of mine, only emerged, since your arrival!"

With that, I brushed past the many dwarves and opened the front door, before stepping out for my anger to diminish.

~~Thorin's POV~~

Never has anyone dared raise their voice to me and to my shock walk away from me. I was not amused by her at all.

"That was not your finest moment Thorin," scorned Gandalf looking down at me like I was a naughty little boy "We need everyone present."

"I'll go check up on her."

I saw that man Loki, that I briefly met back in Bree, when Gandalf and I first spoke about how to reclaim my home, Erebor. Looking at him, I did not trust him then and I certainly did not trust him now. There was something strange about this tall man that I simply could not place.

Loki smirked at me, before he too went outside. I would be keeping an extra eye on him, I decided.

"I think you yourself should bring back Elaina!" remarked Gandalf

"I beg your pardon?"

Now I was being told of by a wizard. Who next? Perhaps the hobbit would try his luck and say something back at me. Glancing at him however, I saw he, himself look very nervous.

"You heard me Thorin!"

Gandalf was towering over me now. I glared at him, not at all amused by him.

~~Elaina's POV~~

_'The gall of that man.'_

I was pacing back and forth, willing my anger to subside. Even though Thorin only asked Bilbo what weapon he used, it was the little outburst at the end I really hated.

"Are you alright?" came a voice, causing me to stop pacing around.

I turn around and came face to face with Loki.

"Stupid question." grinned Loki.

"I have no idea who he is," I began looking at the front door "but the way he acted towards Bilbo, was not on!"

"He was trying to lighten the mood."

"At Bilbo's expense!" I point out catching Loki's amused face "You didn't see the hurt expression on his face."

"If you don't beat them," smiled Loki "join them."

I found myself smiling back at him. I had no idea who Loki was either but, I found myself being completely at ease with him.

"Come, you have a hobbit to defend!" laughed Loki.

Despite myself, I laughed with him and followed Loki back inside.

Bilbo and our guests were now in the living quarters and for a second I stayed standing by the door frame taking everything in. It surprised me that not long ago every dwarve here, were shouting, throwing food around and making a right mess of everything.

Now though, they were all sitting around the table being quiet and reserved. I glance at the head of the table and notice Thorin there, having something to eat with a drink next to his meal.

I also noticed that there was only one place to sit and it was right next to Thorin. I decided to stay where I was. I wanted nothing to do with this obnoxious man.

At first I could not find Hetti or Bilbo and I scaned the room and finally saw Hetti, sitting next to Ori, but where was Bilbo?

"Elaina, won't you have a sit?" asked Gandalf, who was sitting on Thorin's left.

"No thank you, I prefer standing!"

"I'd rather you sit down Elaina." replied Gandalf, gently to me.

I politely shook my head and lean on the wall behind me. I was most surprised to see Dwalin stand up and approach me.

"Lady Elaina, perhaps you could sit next to me."

I was about to decline when I caught Gandalf's stern looking face and I reluctantly nod my head and follow Dwalin towards the table, noticing some of the dwarves shift up one chair so I could sit next to Dwalin.

"Now perhaps we can start this meeting." said Gandalf.

I was relieved to see Bilbo hovering between Gandalf and Thorin.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" I heard Balin ask.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." replied Thorin in the middle of eating an array of food from his plate.

I raise my eyebrows when nearly everyone cheers in approval.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" asked Dwalin.

"They will not come." said Thorin and I watch him look into his meal with a hardened look on his face "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

Again all the dwarves mumour their disappointment and I wonder just what is going on here.

"You're going on a quest?" asked Bilbo, who so far had been listening quietly.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." replied Gandalf.

Bilbo walks away and goes in search of a candle. Gandalf meanwhile was in the process of smoothing out a map which he then placed on the table. Bilbo came back with a lit candle and placed it on the table, besides the map.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." said Gandalf, placing his finger on the map.

"The Lonely Mountain!" queried Bilbo, sounding a little curious.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." replied Gloin.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." remarked Oin.

I look up at Bilbo and see he is swallowing hard.

"Bilbo are you alright?" I asked him seeing him swallow hard again.

"Uh, What beast?" asked Bilbo.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals." exclaimed Bofur.

I glared at him for trying to scare Bilbo.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is!" remarked Bilbo frowning at Bofur.

I noticed Ori stand up and say,

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

His statement made my mouth twitch a little and several of the dwarves all cheer and laugh at Ori's sudden confidence.

"Sit down!" snapped Dori.

Ori then sat back down.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." said Balin.

Many shout at what Balin has just said but I was having my own problem to take any real notice. For a spilt second, all was silent around me, I saw a red, sleeping form in a dark place in my mind and it scared me a little.

The dwarves voices came back to me which I was relieved to hear but I was wondering what just happened there.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" smiled Fili, bringing me out of that strange place I was in.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." smiled Kili.

I roll my eyes.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I-," stammered Gandalf.

"How many, then?" asked Dori.

"Uh, what?" said Gandalf, causing me to smirk.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" Gandalf starts coughing into to his pipe "Go on. give us a number." asked Dori.

I could tell Gandalf was getting uncomfortable as every Dwarf except Thorin are shouting over themselves. I took matters in my own hands, I stood up and whistle very loudly stopping the shouting immediately.

"Does it really matter on how many dragons have been slain by Gandalf?" I ask them all, seeing them all look at me then at the table "I thought not!...Let's just concentrate on one dragon, yes?"

"Lady Elaina is right," began Thorin standing up "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? _Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr! _(To arms! To arms!)"

Every dwarf start cheering, as Thorin sits back down again, resuming his meal.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." remarked Balin.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." smiled Gandalf.

I watch Gandalf as he delves inside his pocket and retrive something. Gandalf produces a dwarvish key, ornately wrought. Thorin looks at it in wonder.

"How came you by this?" asked Thorin, staring at the key.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now."

Gandalf hands over the key to Thorin, who then takes it. Thorin then puts the key on a chain and places it around his neck for safe keeping.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." remarked Fili.

"Well that's normally the way, is it not?" smiled Hetti.

"Hetti!" I warned her, giving her a stern look.

Gandalf points at runes on the map with his pipe

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." said Gandalf.

"There's another way in!" smiled Kili.

I saw Hetti roll her eyes, trying not to smile with it.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." smiled Gandalf.

"That's why we need a burglar." admitted Ori.

"Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine" agreed Bilbo.

I look at Bilbo and realise he is the burglar and frown. I did not like where this was going.

"And are you?" asked Gloin.

"Am I what?" asked Bilbo clearly confused.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" laughed Oin.

Looking at Gandalf I say to him,

"Do you mean to tell me, you haven't told Bilbo his the burglar?" Gandalf looked at me sheepishly. "Good grief" I add shaking my head in disgust.

Several dwarves start laughing, not noticing Thorin watch me intently.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar, I've never stolen a thing in my life." exclaimed Bilbo.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." remarked Balin.

I watch Bilbo nod his head, agreeing with everything Balin was saying.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." remarked Dwalin.

Again Bilbo is nodding his head. I could understand Bilbo's hesitance but I knew he really liked traveling to places. Why was he acting like this, I wondered.

Gandalf seems to get angry and stands up and I look at him in shock as he seems to grow even more and a darkness comes around us. he then speaks using a different sounding voice.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!"

Gandalf reverts back to normal and the darkness that was around us, suddenly disappeared.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin remarked.

"No, no, no." exclaimed Bilbo, looking bewildered.

"Give him the contract," began Thorin who then caught my eye "and one for his two daughters."

_'What? Why was he including Hetti and I in his quest of his.' _I thought, noticing that Thorin was still watching me, which I did not like.

"Please." Bilbo pleaded.

"Alright, we're off!" smiled Bofur.

Balin hands Bilbo, Hetti and I a contract which was very long.

"It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." remarked Balin.

"Funeral arrangements?" stammered Bilbo, going pale.

"Charming!" I whispered as I read the contact.

"I cannot guarantee his safety!"

I heard Thorin say quietly to Gandalf. How was it, I could hear what he was whispering about.

"Understood." replied Gandalf.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

"Agreed!" said Gandalf somberly.

I glared at Thorin, I knew we would never be friends. I thought he was a vile, nasty person, who clearly had no time for others, except these dwarves here that is.

"Terms, Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?" I heard Bilbo read from the contract.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." joked Bofur.

I watch Bilbo go even more pale.

"Huh!" was his response.

"You all right, laddie?" asked Balin looking concerned at Bilbo.

"Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint." confessed Bilbo.

"Oh my!" I remark, looking at Bilbo with worry, unaware that Thorin was watching me again.

"Think furnace with wings." joked Bofur again.

"Is that really helping him?" I exclaim getting some laughter from across the room.

"Air, I-I-I need air." remarked Bilbo.

I was getting very worried about him.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash!" smirked Bofur.

"Oh for the," I cry out watching Bilbo intently as his breathing was increasing. "If your not careful Bilbo, you will hyperventilate," I caught Thorin staring at me as I heard Bilbo's breathing "and," I add returning my attention back to Bilbo seeing him act funny. "faint!"

"Hmmm. Nope." replied Bilbo before fainting on the floor.

"Well done!" I clap sarcastically to Bofur, who looked ashamed "That was not on!"

I get up and walk towards Bilbo and kneel down.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur." replied Gandalf not looking impressed himself.


	5. Chapter 5 Bilbo's Turmoil

Chapter Five

Bilbo's Turmoil

As I kneeled down besides the unconscious Bilbo, I noticed Hetti wave her hands near Bilbo's head.

"Hetti, what on earth are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm trying to cool him down!" was her reply.

"Perhaps you could make Bilbo a nice cup of tea instead." I suggested to her kindly.

"Yes of course!"

Hetti got up and walked away. What Hetti was doing before, was not helping Bilbo. It looked like Hetti was about to take of and fly around The Shire. Returning my attention back on Bilbo and Gandalf, I watch as Gandalf mutters something under his breath and finally Bilbo flutters his eyes and slowly opens them.

Bilbo slowly sits himself up, I made sure he stayed where he was, until I was positive he had colour back in his cheeks.

"I am truly sorry." said Bofur looking at Bilbo then at me.

"It's not me you should be apologising too!" I reply glancing at Bofur "It's Bilbo."

"I'm f-fine." said Bilbo, placing his hand on his forehead for a second before slowly getting up with my help.

"Are you really alright?" I ask him, as I lead him to a chair.

"I don't know." admitted Bilbo, quietly.

Hetti came back with a steaming cup of tea and handed it over to Bilbo, clearly looking worried at Bilbo. As was I come to think about it, we had never seen Bilbo faint before and it was one that we did not want to witness ever again.

Bilbo smiles at Hetti and I and says,

"I'll be all right, let me just sit quietly for a moment."

I nod my head and walk away from Bilbo, though I stayed by the doorway where Loki was residing. Hetti looked at me with a pained look on her face.

"He will be alright won't he?" she asked me.

"His just had a shock. It's not every day you hear about dragons in one seating," Hetti's green eyes darted over to where Bilbo was, who was now sipping his tea "but, he'll be fine. He is a Baggins after all."

"I think I'll turn in for the night." whispered Hetti, walking in the hallway.

I realised Hetti was petrified and I quickly followed her in the hallway.

"Hetti," I began, Hetti turned around and faced me "Bilbo will be fine."

"I know it's just seeing him keel over like that, it reminded me of the fire!"

I furrow my eyebrows, what was she talking about?

"What fire?" I just watch her, not understanding "What are you talking about?"

I took no notice that Balin and Thorin were nearby probably listening in but, I wanted to know what Hetti was talking about.

"The fire in the foster home," replied Hetti "I remember seeing Mother Jane trying to reach out for us when the fire first swept thoughout the home," I saw Hetti going pale "She was outside by our window and she tried desperately to break the glass, but no matter what, the glass just would not shatter."

"I just don't remember!" I reply to her, catching Thorin's concerned look on his face.

"No, you were unresponsive because of the smoke," continuted Hetti, as I return my attention on her "I watched Mother Jane banging against the window when she suddenly stumbled and fell. Just when I thought we would perish, a man came charging through the doorway, which I now realise was Gandalf."

I do remember waking up the next day, in a completely different bed but I had no idea there was a fire in the foster home we both lived in before staying with Bilbo.

"What do you mean she fell?"

I was trying to undertand what Hetti had confessed to me.

"One minute she was banging against the window."

"Yes you said that already."

"Then she keeled over and when I saw Bilbo I thought...-," Hetti trailed of nearly in tears.

I quickly embraced her, holding her protectively.

"It's alright," I reasured her "Bilbo is fine. His right this second drinking his tea in content."

I gently pulled away from her and touch her face.

"I would like to go to bed," whispered Hetti as I gently tucked a strand of her now loose bun, behind her ear "It's been a strange night!"

I snorted, nodding my head.

"It sure has, I shall keep an eye on Bilbo. Go on, get some sleep." I reply, letting go of her,

Hetti nods then smiles at me, before walking of.

"I do love your drawing of us all," I heard Hetti say, causing me to turn around and face her again "I know I said it a million times over but, you really are a gifted artist."

"Hetti don't exaggerate!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not and on that note, I'm now going to _'bedfordshire'. _Goodnight Elaina."

"Night Hetti." I replied, shaking my head.

Turning around, I sighed before I headed back towards the living quarters. I smiled at Balin who was near the doorway and I was completely surprised to see a smile on Thorin's face watching me intently.

_'Why is he smiling at me?'_ I thought to myself.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who always was running off in search of elves and the woods, who'd stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps, it's out there." I heard Gandalf say and I walk to where Loki was residing, watching Bilbo and Gandalf.

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End." exclaimed Bilbo.

"That has never stopped you before Bilbo!" I mutter under my breath, taking no notice of the little laugh from Loki.

"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?" said Gandalf.

"Yes." whispered Bilbo.

So had I and thought Bulroarer seemed quite the character.

"Well he could." continuted Gandalf in his soothing voice "In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time."

Okay, not quite the story I knew but still a good story none the less.

"I do believe you made that up!" remarked Bilbo, glancing up at Gandalf.

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." points out Gandalf, catching my gaze.

_'Why are you looking at me like that?' _I thought to myself.

Bilbo glances back at his cup of tea, pondering what Gandalf had said before saying quietly,

"Can you promise that I will come back?"

"No. And if you do, you will not be the same." admitted Gandalf.

Bilbo placed his cup of tea on a coaster on the side table, then got up. He looked up at Gandalf.

"That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit."

With that, Bilbo walked past me into the hallway.

"Bilbo!" I say to him, but he doesn't stop, he carries on walking towards his room.

He steps in and closes the door behind him. Never have I seen him act like this.

I leaned against the hallway wall, watching the room that now had Bilbo in it.

"Elaina," began Gandalf and I glance at him "Could you try and talk to Bilbo?"

I turn my whole body so that I am now facing Gandalf probably now.

"What can I do?...It seems Bilbo has already made up his mind. You can't force people to do what they don't want to do!" I pointed out to him.

"Yes normally I would agree with you Elaina but, Bilbo needs a push in the right direction, much like yourself." said Gandalf.

I was dumbstuck. True, Thorin had given his approval for Hetti and I too accompany them on his quest, but the way Gandalf spoke, it was like he was seeking answers that only he knew about.

"I beg your pardon?" I reply, frowning at him "What has this quest got to do with me?"

"You are needed as much as Bilbo, though not as a burglar." grinned Gandalf.

I was completely lost, why was I needed as much as Bilbo? It really made no sense to me. Glancing back at Bilbo's door I whisper,

"Fine, I'll try and persuade Bilbo to go on your quest but I can't promise anything!"

"Thank you Elaina." smiled Gandalf, stepping back in the living quarters.

Taking a deep breath, I walked towards Bilbo's room. Unaware that Loki, Thorin and Balin were watching me intently. I gently knock on Bilbo's door.

"Go away!" I heard Bilbo from the other side of the door say.

"It's me Elaina." I reply.

I hear footsteps and slowly the door opens and out comes Bilbo looking at me with worry all over his face.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him gently.

"I have a little bump on the back of my head, but other than that fine."

Despite myself I chuckled, causing Bilbo to grin back at me.

"It might knock some sense into me!" laughed Bilbo, which did undo me as we both roar with laughter.

Trying to contol my laughing, Bilbo looked at me with a serious look on his face.

"What do you think I should do Elaina?" whispered Bilbo.

I knew what he was talking about and I was very surpised that he went straight to the quest topic.

"Do what only you think is right Bilbo. Never let anyone make you do things, that you do not want to do," I pause then said "What does your heart tell you Bilbo?"

"Well, I am curious about seeing what is further out there but, I am a little scared, truth be told Elaina!" replied Bilbo.

I kneel down a little and embrace him saying,

"There is nothing wrong with being scared Bilbo. Somewhere in this scary situation, is a light named _'courage.'_ You just have to reach out and grab it." I whisper unware that Balin was smiling.

"What if I miss my change and don't manage to grab this _'courage'_?" asked Bilbo looking worried.

We look at one another and I place my hand on my chest, noticing Bilbo give me a lopsided grin.

"Then I will pleade myself to grab the _courage_ myself and hand this _courage _for you." I say quitely to him pulling away from him.

"That means a lot to me Elaina..I'll think about what you've said." smiled Bilbo before going back in his room.

Getting up, I whispered,

"Courage comes from within."

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers, hardly the stuff of legend." I heard Balin say, making me look his way.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." admitted Thorin shaking his head watching me, which I was unaware of.

"Old warriors." said Balin.

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart," I noticed Thorin look at me then, his eyes never left mine. "I can ask no more than that." replied Thorin.

A small smile appeared on my face as I just heard that, unaware that Loki and Thorin had seen that.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor." said Balin with pride in his voice.

Thorin shakes his head.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me." Thorin takes the key around his neck out and shows it to Balin "They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me." replied Thorin.

_'What an earth has happened here?' _I thought to myself.

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done." said Balin.

o0o

I am now sitting where Bilbo sat eariler. All the dwarves are in here as well and I was thinking about what Hetti said, that Mother Jane had slumped over and yet I had no idea and I was quite upset about it.

I was brought back to the present when I heard humming. I turn my head and saw every dwarf watching Thorin, who was standing over the fire place with his pipe in his hand.

Thorin then surprised me further by singing closely followed by the others.

_"Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To seek our pale enchanted gold._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_  
_While hammers fell like ringing bells,_  
_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_  
_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord_  
_There many a gleaming golden hoard_  
_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught,_  
_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_  
_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_  
_The dragon-fire, on twisted wire_  
_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves,_  
_And harps of gold, where no man delves_  
_There lay they long, and many a song_  
_Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the heights,_  
_The wind was moaning in the night,_  
_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_  
_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale,_  
_And men looked up with faces pale._  
_The dragon's ire, more fierce than fire,_  
_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon._  
_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._  
_They fled the hall to dying fall_  
_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the Misty Mountains grim,_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns dim,_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To win our harps and gold from him!"_

I realise I had tears in my eyes, which I discreetly discard or so I thought, before going outside, gathering my thoughts together.

~~Thorin's POV~~

As I finished our lament, I noticed the Lady Elaina brush her eye then retreat out of the room. It was time to have a talk with this Lady. I had no idea what to say, but I wanted her to understand that this quest could get dangerous and that she should be prepared.

That was all in my head, as I saw her walk out in the front garden. I only hoped we would have a prober conversation and not have an argument. I really was not in the mood for one of those, that was for sure.


	6. Chapter 6 Preparing To Leave The Shire

Chapter Six

Preparing To Leave The Shire

I follow Lady Elaina out of the house and for a second I watch her, as she sits down on a bench.

I took a few minutes taking in her appearance. At first, I had thought her hair was dark brown but while she was talking to her sister in the hallway eariler, I noticed she had some copper in it. She had a heart shaped face, a straight nose and cupid's bow lips. Her brown eyes were at this second watching something, as she slowly got up and stood in a darkened part of the garden.

_'Just what are you doing?' _I mentally thought to myself.

I slowly walk up to her and heard her mutter,

"Even in the night, you watch this house. You have far to much time on your hands!"

"Who has?" I asked her.

I could see her hold onto her chest and I realised I had startled her.

"Forgive me My Lady, I did not mean to make you jump."

Elania looked at me and smiled at me.

"It's quite alright. I should have been paying attention to my surroundings."

I nod my head.

"What were you watching, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked her, stepping a little closer.

Elaina returned her attention to what she was staring at originally.

"A very nosy hobbit," Elaina turned her head and watched me "Her name is Lobelia Sackville Baggins and she has watched our home for a very long time."

"Why?"

"She wants this home for herself."

"Hasn't she got her own home to go too?"

"Oh yes," laughed Elaina "but she thinks Bag End should belong to her. Never have I seen someone look lovingly at a home before."

"Which isn't her home to begin with."

"Exactly!" smiled Elaina, walking back towards the bench.

I silently watch her as she sits back down, she was certainly different to her sister. While her sister did speak up when spoken too, I noticed she could never met my gaze for long. Whereas Elaina here, had already proved to me that she could hold her own. I already felt her wrath when she was defending her adopted father, Master Baggins.

"You never did answer my question!" I remark to her, tilting my head a little, placing my hands behind my back.

Elaina looked up at me.

"You have completely lost me!"

"A little while ago, I asked you what your weapon of choice was."

"Ah I remember and in answer to your question, I'm quite good with the sword."

I close the distance, by sitting next to Eliana on the bench.

"Who taught you?"

"Believe it or not, myself."

I watch her, taken aback.

"You taught yourself? Who did you fight with?"

"Well, sometimes Hetti but mainly I practice on my own."

"Maybe my men and I could train you more, that is," I began watching her carefully "if you are coming with us."

Eliana looked away and sighed.

"Well, Gandalf said I was needed as much as Bilbo was, though I have no idea why."

No, neither did I but in Bree, Gandalf was insistent that Eliana come with us. I remember at the time, Gandalf very vaguely said she had to search out her own past.

"I very much doubt that hobbit will come though," I said, frowning "He won't be able to fight!"

"Lord Thorin."

"Please, just Thorin." I informed her kindly, seeing her nod her head.

"Thorin," she began again "Bilbo may not be able to fight but, there is something unique about him. In due course, even you will see that!"

I very much doubted that, I surmised.

"It could get dangerous."

"Yes it could," agreed Elaina "but reclaiming your home, will be worth it, won't it?"

We watch one another, I barely knew her but somehow, her words had hit me. It would be worth it, I haven't seen my home Erebor in such a long time. It was time to grab what was rightfully mine. For me and my kin.

"Yes," I smiled at her "it would be worth it in the end but the obstacle has to be seen to first."

"The dragon," Elaina whispered, I nodded "Have you any idea how to defeat it?"

That was a good question, but one I could not answer. Elaina seemed to sense my discomfort and surprised me by placing her hand over mine.

"I'm sure the answer to that question will one day present itself." said Elaina but I was watching her hand to fully understand what she had just said.

Her hand was very tiny compared to my own calloused hand and I found myself being fascinated by her touch, so soft and warm and-,

"Well, I'd better get some sleep," I heard Elaina say breaking into my thoughts "It's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

Elaina gently removed her hand from mine and got up.

"Goodnight Thorin."

I glance up at her and nod my head.

"Goodnight Lady Elaina .

"Elaina."

"Goodnight Elaina." I corrected myself.

She smiled at me before heading back inside. I stayed where I was, more confused than ever. What had just happened?

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I wake up to hear the birds twirping outside my window and I slowly sit up remembering that there were guest in our house. That and the fact we were all invited to help Thorin reclaim his kindom, Erebor.

I got out of bed and went to my wardrobe and opened it and grabbed all my clothes, which were all trousers that I had made myself. Seeing as Hetti and I were not hobbits, we had to make our own clothes. When I first tried making myself trousers, it was a failure but with practice, I slowly got better.

In time, I even taught Hetti how to make her own clothes, she actually prefered wearing dresses as she said it was easier to make than trousers.

I folded my trousers neatly before placing them in my beige bag. I then went to my chest of drawers and grabbed my shirts and repeated what I did with the trousers and placed them in the bag as well.

I quickly got changed in dark trousers with a black leather belt and a white shirt. I then put on my black boots, then decided to tie my hair back in just a simple ponytail, before placing my hairbrush in my bag. I made my bed before grabbing my bag and stepping out of my bedroom, making sure my necklace was on straight.

I heard several voices in the living quarters but I went in the bathroom and grabbed my soap and a towel and a few flannels before walking in the living quarters where Fili, Kili and Loki were all sitting by the table.

"Ah the fair maiden woke up." grinned Kili, currently eating a sausage.

"Come again," I remark, taking a few apples that Hetti had found the previous day. She would not mind a few going missing, well I hoped not anyway "I'm not from a fairytale!"

"Fairytale?" asked Fili "What's that?"

"Make believe stories." I replied, now putting the apples in the side of my bag.

"I would like to hear these fairytales," remarked Kili getting excited "Please tell us."

I glance up and watch Kili. He had a massive grin on his face. I had the feeling he was very easily pleased.

_'Good grief,'_ I thought _'What have I started!'_

"Some of of the stories are to long!"

"I like long stories, right Fee?"

I glance at Fili and was a little surprised he was watching me.

"If you say so Kili." smirked Fili.

"Seeing as your coming with us," I rolled my eyes, knowing where this was leading "you can be our storyteller."

"What are you, five?" I remarked pouring out some orange juice in a glass, before taking a sip, hearing Loki's laughter.

"No, I'm 77 years old," said Kili smiling at me mischievously "and Fee here is 82."

I watch them both, completely lost.

"You both look to be in your mid twenties though."

"We age slowly." replied Fili smiling at me.

All I could do was nod.

"Who ages slowly?" came a voice in the doorway.

I whip my head around and saw Dwalin entering the living quarters, walking towards a jar of biscuits.

"We do." replied Fili watching Dwalin than returned his attention back on his breakfast of sausage and egg.

_'Who cooked that?'_ I wondered _'Bilbo is still asleep!'_

There was a dishful of sausages and a bowl of scrambled egg in the centre of the table.

"Hmm, very true." smirked Dwalin, eating a biscuit, while his other hand was still in the biscuit jar.

Remembering that I had yet to sign the contract, I walked pasted Dwalin and saw the contact, sitting neatly on the side table by a chair. Taking the quill, I signed my name on it, hoping that Bilbo would change his mind and come too.

I wasn't sure if Hetti would come either, the way she acted last night when Bilbo fainted, I could see her fear. I only hoped that if she did decide to come, she should go for herself and not let others make her come with us if she really did not want to come it was her decision.

"So you are accompanying us then!" I heard a deep baritone voice behind me.

I spin around and saw Thorin and Balin near the door frame. Balin walked of and helped himself to sausage and egg on a plate, before sitting next to Loki to tuck in to his breakfast. Thorin meanwhile I noticed, was watching me.

"But of course," I reply "Though I do not want no reward."

Every head in the room all stopped what they were doing and were now watching me, causing me to go red a little.

"Oh," asked Thorin, frowning a little "why is that?"

"I care not for any reward," I pause trying to choose my wording with care "My reward, would be seeing you all have a home to go back too."

"Aww, thank you lass," smiled Balin resuming his breakfast "That means a lot to us, doesn't it boys?"

I heard everyone except Loki and Thorin all say,

"Aye."

Thorin then walked out of the room and I feared I had somehow offended him, so I quickly went after him.

"Thorin," I saw him stop walking by the front door, though he never turned around "If I have upset you in any wa-,"

"You have not upset me Elaina ," interrupted Thorin, turning around and look at me "Never in my entire life, have I heard someone say such moving words."

I avert my gaze and say softly,

"Well, it is the truth."

"Elaina." said Thorin softly, causing me to meet his gaze.

I was surprised to see he was now smiling at me, which went just as quickly when Bofur, Bombur and Ori came bounding from wherever closely followed by Gandalf, though Thorin was still watching me.

"I knew you would come Elaina." said Gandalf.

"You were that confident I would change my mind?"

"My dear girl," smiled Gandalf "I never doubted you for a second."

Gandalf then hands over something to me, that was wraped in a red velvet cloth.

"I found this lying around that trunk over there," said Gandalf, I unwrap the cloth and see a silver sword staring back at me "Something tells me, you have used this before."

"Well I-," I stutter not sure on how to explain that I liked practicing in a field when I know everyone would leave me alone for a while.

"Keep practicing, chuckled Gandalf "You are gifted with the sword."

"You knew I practiced!" I asked him.

Gandalf nods his head.

"On several occasions. Though I have no idea what that tree did to cause so much aggression on your part."

I heard a snort and saw at once Thorin was watching me with a grin on his face.

"Saying that though," continued Gandalf "Keep doing that and whoever is fighting you, will never know what has hit them."

"That's comforting to know," I smiled at Gandalf before changing the subject "Is Bilbo coming?"

All I got was a small smile.

"That tells me a lot!" I surmised.

I laugh. Something in my head told me to leave a note for Bilbo. I put my sword in my belt as I walked back in the living room. Grabbing the quill again I quickly wrote,

_Dear Bilbo,_

_I have decided to accompany Thorin and his men on their quest. I really hope you change your mind and come with us. I know full well, you love adventures yourself._

_As I told you last night, I would find your courage for you and I meant that with all my heart. To me, you already have courage Bilbo, but you are so unaware of it. One day, you will realise what I mean._

_I really hope to see you and with luck Hetti, very soon._

_Your adopted daughter_

_Elaina_

_xxxxx_

"I knew you would make the right choice." grinned Loki, making me turn and face him.

"Was there any choice to begin with?" I ask him, placing the note for Bilbo on the mantlepiece that had his contact on it besides it.

"No, not really," smiled Loki. "You have no idea what's to come."

I tilt my head at him with a amused look on my face.

"Does anyone?"

Loki never answered, only watched me carefully.

"Life would be boring, if we all knew what was coming," I say to him "It would take the edge of surprise of many things and where's the fun in that?"

Loki grinned mischievously at me, which I smirked at.

"I knew I liked you for a reason!" was all he said before walking out of the room.

_'That was weird.'_ I thought.

I picked up my bag and walked out of the room, once more glancing over my shoulder towards Bilbo's and Hetti's room.

"I really hope you do come." I whisper to myself.

"I can't guarantee your safetly." replied Thorin, causing me to turn my attention to him.

"Believe it or not Thorin, I can take care of myself!" I said, hearing movement behind me making me glance over and see Fili and Kili walking up to us. "And you won't be responsible for my fate!" I add, returning my gaze back on Thorin, seeing his blue eyes go wide.

He watched me for a long moment before saying,

"Will shall see!"

Thorin then left the house, leaving me speechless.

"We leave in five minutes." I heard Thorin say from the other side of the door.

I glance at the closed door that Bilbo slept in.

"Be strong Bilbo." I whisper before going outside myself.

"Here, eat this," said Bofur coming towards me.

I just look at him with confusion.

"I noticed you didn't eat anything last night so. I saved you some ham, and bread."

He hands me a plate with ham and cheese and two slices of bread.

"I did eat some Bofur. I've never been a big eater though!" I reply before adding "Thank you kindly, good sir," I smile, putting the ham inbetween the two slices of bread. "I don't need the plate though."

"Well you know what to do!" grinned Bofur. "Get ready Fili."

I rolled my brown eyes before tossing the plate in Fili's direction who caught it without even looking at it.

"Now that is just showing of!" I say to him, who only grins back at me.

"You liked seeing that last night!" remarked Kili with a smile on his face.

"Yep, still do." I replied "It is a good party trick!"

Kili bowed his head before walking towards his pony. Where had they come from?

"You better chose what pony you want Elaina." said Thorin who was on his own brown pony.

I spot a white pony and go up to her.

"You are a beauty aren't you?"I whispered to the pony.

'_You may call me Midna.' _I heard the pony say in my head.

To say I was shocked, was an understatement.

"Hello Midna." I reply geting on her not noticing that Thorin, Loki, Fili and Kili had witnessed me talk to a pony and the two brothers were surprised about that.

"Hmm," remarked Thorin galloping of. "Let's get a move on."

"Hope you know how to ride Midna." said Fili trying not to laugh.

"Yes I do know how to ride a pony, Fili." I reply.

"Just checking." smiled Fili.

"Should we be waiting for Bilbo and Hetti?" I asked innocently, praying they would come after all.

"I don't think he'll come Lady Elaina." replied Fili.

"Just Elaina." I say to him seeing him nod his head.

"It was a waste of time even asking a Hobbit to come," remarked Thorin "What exactly can he do? Except winning at Conkers!"

I hear laughter around me.

"Never judge a book by it's cover." I reply catching Gandalf's gaze.

"What do you mean?" asked Thorin.

"I mean, everyone is different in there own way. If we were all the same, we would all be bloody boring!" I pause seeing Loki chuckle beside me "Why can't you see what I can see?" I ask Thorin, who was watching me.

"And what's that?" asked Thorin.

"A young Hobbit that has hidden strength within him." I reply, noticing that Gandalf had a small smile on his face.

"What strength?" exclaimed Thorin.

I tut before repling,

"I give up."

I glare at Thorin, I knew then that I would try and protect Bilbo with my life, if he did indeed come and that went for Hetti too. Thorin was very quick to judge others, that was for sure and I only hoped in time he would change his tune.


	7. Chapter 7 The First Day

Chapter Seven

The First Day Is Always The Hardest

As we start traveling, rather slowly I might add, I heard muttering behind me, glancing around, I saw Fili and Kili acting strange and were watching me. When they caught me watching them, they looked anywhere but at me.

"What are you two doing?"

"We um," began Kili "heard you talk to the pony."

"I always talk to animals." I point out.

_'Though they don't normally speak back to me!'_ I thought shaking my head, looking to the front again.

I heard a laugh and saw Loki looking at me with a smile on his face.

"How did you know your pony was named Midna?" asked Fili "I don't think anyone mentioned any ponies name!"

I shrugged, how could I answer that?

"The name came in my head." I admitted to them.

Well that was true, except her voice came with it.

"Are you a seer?" asked Ori, shyly.

"Not to my acknowledge."

Maybe I should ask Gandalf. He might know what had just happened. Hearing a pony speak to me was not something I was used to, that's for sure.

"Who wants to bet to see if Bilbo and Hetti will turn up?" said Kili riding up to me "I say he won't come, what about you Fee?"

I was thankful, the brothers changed the subject.

"Well, I'll say he'll come" replied Fili "What about you, Elaina?"

"I think she's in her own world at the moment," laughed Kili "Elaina."

"Hmm, Sorry, what?" I reply, glancing at Kili.

"We're doing a bet to see if Bilbo and Hetti will turn up!" explained Kili.

"I hope they do turn up!" I admitted.

"So your betting that they'll turn up too." grinned Kili.

"Hmmm, tempting offer but I have no cash on me." I reply seeing some confused faces.

"She means coins." remarked Loki, grinning at me.

"If I win the bet," smirks Kili "I want to hear a fairytale story."

"Hurry up Bilbo!" I remark, hearing several chuckles.

"I mean it." said Kili.

"Fine, if you win, I'll tell you a bedtime story!" I reply.

I only hoped Bilbo and Hetti would indeed turn up.

o0o

~~Bilbo's POV~~

I wake up to the comfort of my own bed and stretch. For a few moments I just stare up at the ceiling. Something felt wrong, it was to quiet for my liking. I was used to the noises in the kitchen, where Hetti would make us breakfast or the running down the hallway when Elaina had forgotten something important to her. No something felt different and I did not like it in the slighest.

Getting out of bed, I went to my wardrobe and chest of drawers and got out my dark trousers, white shirt, my dark green waistcoat and put them on. I then opened the door and walk through my house. Yes, something was different. I walk around my home two more times, expecting to see those dwarves from last night, but no one was here, except Hetti who was sitting by the table with a cup of tea.

"Hello?" I shout out.

"They've all gone," said Hetti "and I think Elaina has joined them as well!"

I look at Hetti in shock. Then look around the dinning area, everything was clean and tidy. I walked in my laurder and my eyes grew wide when I saw all my shelves filled up with food when only last night, everything was bare. What was going on?

I walked back in the living quarters and noticed something on my mantlepiece. I walked up to it and realised there was the contract that Balin had given to me and a note. I read the note and I was completely blown over, Elaina had so much faith in me and yet I was, contemplating on what to do.

I do like my little adventures that I go on sometimes. So why was I scared to venture out to the unknown. I glanced at Hetti and again I am shocked, she had with her a black bag and she had a smile on her face.

"You know you want too!" was all Hetti said.

A smile slowly came across my face and I ran back in my room, throwing all my clothes in my bag. I picked up my red jacket, before putting it on. I then placed my own bag around my back and walked back in the living quarters.

I picked up the note Elaina had written and the contact. Grabbing a quill, I swollow hard befrore signing it. Hetti had hers in her left hand and was now standing up waiting patiently for me.

"Ready?" asked Hetti, who was placing her bag around her back.

"Not really," I admitted "but we can't stay here and think of the _'what if scenario.' _It is time for a new adventure!"

"Here, here!" grinned Hetti "We had better hurry though."

Nodding I followed Hetti out of my home. I took a long look at Bag End and sighed. Hetti broke me out of my thoughts by placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Bilbo, we have to hurry," began Hetti "They do have a head start after all."

Nodding my head, Hetti and I make a dash for it and run down the path, holding tightly to the contact in my right hand. Hetti and I run through Hobbiton like we were having a race. Though either of us knew where the running would lead us too.

While Hetti climbed over a fence, I jumped over it before we both picked up speed again, searching for Elaina and Gandalf. I noticed my neighbours and they were shaking their heads but, that did not stop us for carrying on running to our destination, wherever that was!

"Hey! Mr. Bilbo! Where are you off to?" I heard one of my neighbours say.

"Can't stop, I'm already late!" I replied, running past more of my neighbours near a field with pumkins.

"Late for what?"

"We're going on an adventure!" Hetti and I say in unison, which we both chuckle at.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I knew I was not imagining it, we were traveling at a snails pace. I somehow knew this had something to do with Gandalf and I smile at the knowledge that Gandalf was stalling for time, hoping Bilbo and indeed Hetti would finally show themselves.

I did hear the mutterings of some of the dwarves however saying,

"Waste of time."

"Use of a hobbit!"

All of which, I frowned at. It seemed it wasn't just Thorin who had no respect for Bilbo and that angered me. I was deep in thought thinking about Bilbo that at first I did not hear a voice.

"I signed it!" said Bilbo holding the contact in his hand.

I turned my head and saw both Bilbo and Hetti running up to us, completely out of breath. I stopped Midna by gently pulling the reins and smile down at my two friends.

Bilbo and Hetti manage to find Balin and they both hand over their contacts. Balin put on his little glasses and read through the contacts, before glancing down at them both.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins and Miss Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." smiled Balin who was holding the contacts now.

I glance at Thorin and saw the look of disgust on his face, which really made my blood boil over.

"Give him a pony!" said Thorin.

"Turn that frown upside down!" I whispered, unaware he had heard me as he caught me watching him.

"What does that mean?" asked Thorin, softly.

"It means, that you should smile more often, frowning really doesn't suit you!" I reply to him.

"I have my reason's." said Thorin.

"Well, so do I sometimes," I admitted to him "but even if you feel like crap on the inside, one should always have a smile on there face on the outside."

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I-I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!"

I turn my head and saw Bilbo being picked up by both Fili and Kili and placed on his own pony.

"You," grinned Kili to Hetti "will ride with me."

The look she gave him, made me smirk, she looked completely aghast.

"No your alright," began Hetti "I'll-,"

"Oh for Mahal's sake!" I heard Dwalin mutter before scooping Hetti up and placed her in front of him on his own pony. "Hold onto the reins tightly, or you could slip of. Though I will hold you tighty"

Hetti again, looked a little put out and I saw her clench her jaw.

"I'll have to remember that!" said Thorin.

"Remember what?" I asked him, turning around again, facing him.

"Remember to watch your smile. See if it light's up your eyes, see if the smile is genuine or not."

I was speechless and I avert my eyes towards Bilbo who was riding his pony very stiffly I noticed.

"You'll be fine Bilbo." I reasured him.

_'Please go easy on him.'_ I thought to the pony, who was neighing and shaking her head.

To my surprise, the pony seemed to have settled down, which left me a little spooked out, as it appears I could speak to ponies and they understood me. No this was creeping me out a little.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on." said Oin.

A lot of noise causes me to look around me. I saw nearly every dwarf catch a bag of coins that had been thrown in the air. One came right for me and I instinctively caught it.

"Quick reflex you have there!" grinned Loki.

"Very handy when a stray apple gets thrown in your face." I confessed to him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" said Oin.

I could see Bilbo looking around with confusion on his face.

"What's that about?" asked Bilbo to Gandalf.

Gandalf turned his head and looked at Bilbo, before returning his attenion back to the front.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." replied Gandalf.

"What did you think?" asked Bilbo watching Gandalf closey.

"Hmmm." said Gandalf before catching some money before putting it in his bag, caushing me to laugh a little.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second and neither did Elaina." smiled Gandalf looking at Bilbo.

Bilbo catches me looking at him and smiles who then suddenly sneezes.

"Bless you Bilbo." I say, gaining some laughter.

I just roll my eyes.

"Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction," exclaimed Bilbo searching for something in his pockets. "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." said a shocked Bilbo.

Begrudgingly, we all stopped and watched Bilbo looking frantically for something. I raise my eyebrows again, wondering what the problem was.

"What on earth is the matter?" asked Gandalf, watching him with slight amusement.

"I forgot my handkerchief." confessed Bilbo.

Despite myself I snicker at that. I then watch Bofur tear of a piece of clothing from his own clothes.

"Here! Use this." Bofur replies and toss his piece of clothing to Bilbo.

Bilbo catches it and looks at it in disgust. I roar with laughter seeing Bilbo's look as do many others.

"That blasted halfing!" I heard Thorin say. "Move on!"

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you, the world is ahead." said Gandalf to Bilbo.

We traveled through many beautiful areas of Middle-earth, including a forest, many hills, and plains. For a good while that was all we saw. I was must surprised to see Thorin gallop of somewhere before coming back saying,

"There is shelter over there. We shall stop there for the night!"


	8. Chapter 8Storytelling And Hearing Voices

Chapter Eight

Storytelling And Hearing Voices

Bombur and Bofur had started a fire and right at this second, Bombur was preparing our meal. I walk up to Bilbo and Hetti and without warning, I embraced them both.

"I am so glad you both are here." I grinned at both of them.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun," smiled Hetti "Right Bilbo?"

"Ask me that same question again in a few years." remarked Bilbo.

I laughed. It was good to see my family here, I would have been worried and a litle homesick if Bilbo and Hetti had not come with us.

I sit next to Bilbo, while Hetti walked of towards Bombur offering to help who I noticed smiled at her and handed out some potatoes who happily complied. As I watched the others do their business, my thoughts went back on the strange encounters with Midna and Bilbo's pony.

I knew that I should ask Gandalf about this but, I saw him look relaxed leaning against the tree with his eyes closed, smoking his pipe. No, tonight, I will leave to his own thoughts. I decided. Though I was a little spooked still.

"That is a pretty necklace you're wearing." said Bofur breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I've had this necklace since I was a little girl." I reply.

"Who gave it to you, if you don't mind me asking?" asked a very curious Bofur "Was it Bilbo?"

Bilbo shook his head.

"No, I never gave Elaina that necklace!"

"I'm not sure," I answer truthfully "It has always been around my neck."

Gandalf now had one eye open listening and watching what was happening around him.

I glance down at my necklace, looking at it, as if for the first time. The necklace was very pretty. It had just one stone which I was told was called a blue topaz. I've always loved this necklace and rarely took it off. Call it stupid, but I always thought this necklace was lucky.

"I don't understand Elaina." said Bofur, clearly looking puzzled.

"This necklace has always been around my neck," I began then sighed "Though I can take this of, I've never have. This necklace has always intrigued me."

I fail to notice the glances from Gandalf and Loki as I was talking to Bofur.

"How did you know the necklace isn't really cursed?" asked Dwalin, listening in as well.

"Just a feeling I have. I somehow know I am supposed to wear this necklace, like it was meant just for me."

"Maybe that's because it is part of you Elaina!" said Gandalf "You just need to believe in yourself more."

"I have no idea on what you mean!" I reply, catching his gaze "I think you are talking riddles again!"

Gandalf just laughed softly to himself.

I watch Kili come towards me with a craftly looking smile. This did not look good.

"Will you tell us a fairytale story now?"

I frown.

"I bet that Bilbo would come though!" I point out to Kili.

"Aye you did, but," Kili's grin spread even further "but there isn't anything to do at the moment. Please!"

I knew he would keep pestering me unless I relented. Sighing, I nod my head and thought up a story to share.

"This story is a little disturbing." I muse to Kili and the others who were all were sitting by the fire, except of course Bombur and Hetti.

"Does it have a happy ending?" asked Ori.

"For someone yes."

I heard some laughter and realised at once it was Loki. Kili sat next to me, waiting patiently.

_"Once upon a time, there were two small children, whose names were Hansel and Gretal. They were living with their woodcutter father and his second wife, who was very abusive._

_There was a famine going on and the father's wife decided that day to take the two children into the woods and leave them forever. She did that because she had had enough of the them eating her food as she claimed they eat to much."_

"What a nice mother." scorned Balin, shaking his head.

_"The father opposses the idea but finally agrees to his wife's claim. Hansel and Gretel however had heard everything and took matters in their own hands._

_When everyone goes to bed, Hansel gets out of bed and sneaks out of the house and gathers white pebbles that are scattered around the ground. He then returns to his sister Gretel saying,_

_"These will help us to come back home."_

_The following morning, the whole family walk deep in the forest and Hansel discreetly drops a trail of white pebbles as they continue walking._

_The parents had somehow managed to lose the two small children. Hansel and Gretel wait patiently until night time, where there is a massive moon in the sky. They follow the trail of pebbles until they reach home again. The mother was not pleased to see them but said nothing."_

I noticed everyone was listening intently to what I was saying.

_"The mother again watches the food, slowly diminish and she is getting angry. She orders her husband to take the children deep into the forest and this time, leave them there to die. Hansel and this time Gretel look for more white pebbles but can not find any on the ground."_

"Those poor children!" said Bilbo, frowning some what.

"Indeed." I agreed.

_The following day, the whole family walk into the woods once again. Hansel takes a slice of white bread and like before, leaves a trail of bread crumbs to follow back home. However there is a big problem!"_

"Oh please tell us!" begged Kili, when I paused for effect.

I chuckle before continuing.

_"When Hansel and Gretel realise they are alone again, they find that the birds have eaten all the bread up and they are now lost in the forest._

_Many day and nights pass and they walk aimlessly in the forest. They see a beautiful white bird in a clearing in the forest and the children discover a cottage built of gingerbread and cake."_

"Oh for Mahal's sake!" muttered Thorin "A cottage made out of biscuit and cake. They are clearly having a dream!"

I just smirked at him saying,

"Are they indeed?"

_"The windows were made of panes of clear sugar glass."_

"Oh for the-," I heard Thorin say, again I smirked at him as I continued.

_Hungey and tired, Hansel and Gretel began eating the rooftop of the house."_

"Like you would!" mused Dwalin, trying not to laugh, though the others were trying to contain their own laughter.

_"The door suddenly opens and a very old woman walks out and lures the two children inside with the promise of soft beds and delicious food."_

"Isn't the house enough?" queried Thorin.

Despite myself I laugh at that, surprised to see Thorin smile back at me.

By now, everyone was eating some stew that Bombur and Hetti had made, which wasn't that bad.

"_Hansel and Gretel were very trusting, they went inside the house. unaware that the old lady was really a wicked witch who tricks children, so that she can cook and eat them up."_

"Charming." said Nori.

_"The next day, the wicked witch has now locked Hansel in a cage in her garden and forces Gretel to be a slave. The witch makes sure that Hansel is feed, so she can fatten him up. However, Hansel is very clever."_

"Of course he is," muttered Thorin again "Who else would eat a house. Very clever indeed."

_"As I was saying, Hansel is very clever, as he has found a bone in the cage and the witch feels it thinking it is his finger. You see, she is blind and can only sense others nearby. She foolishly believes Hansel is still to thin to eat. This goes on for weeks and the witch is getting very inpatient and decides to eat Hansel as he is._

_She prepares the oven for him and decides to eat Gretel as well, as she is very hungry. She gets Gretel to open the oven door and prods her to lean over in front of it, to see if the fire is hot enough."_

"Oh no!" gasped Ori, going a little pale.

_"Gretel knows something is wrong, so she pretends she does not understand what the witch means. The witch is getting angry so she demonstrates and Gretel instantly shoves the witch into the oven and slams and bolts the the oven door shut. The witch is burnt alive and dies a slow horrible death."_

"That's a relief." said Balin, nodding his head.

_"Gretel frees Hansel from the cage and they discover a lot of treasure and precious stones. Grabbing the jewels into their clothing, the children set of for home."_

"How can they get home, when they were lost to began with?" asked Thorin, watching me intently.

"I'm coming to that!" I remarked.

Again Thorin surprised me by smiling at me.

"How did they get home?" asked Bilbo.

"You know how they got home," I reply to him "I used to tell you this as a child."

I did not notice the raised eyebrow from Thorin.

"I know, but its been a while since I heard this one."

_"A swam ferries them across the lake and finally find their home." _

"A swam?" smirked Thorin "Where did that come from?"

"Hey, I never wrote the story, I'm just telling you how I remember it!" I retort.

Thorin shakes his head laughing softly as do a few others.

_"The father now lives alone as the wife has died from unknown causes snd is at a loss at not seeing his children again but is pleasently surprised to see them return safely. With the witches treasure, they all live happily ever after."_

"Very peculiar story." remarked Gandalf, smoking his pipe.

"Tell us another story." smiled Kili.

"It is best she doesn't, the bowls needs cleaning!" said Thorin.

"Whose she, the cat's mother?" I snapped getting up gathering the bowls.

I remember seeing a stream before we took shelter and walk of towards it.

Out of all of my new companions, Thorin was a mystery. Not only was he always grumpy, he had this knack of staring without blinking (if that was even possible!) At first, I noticed he was staring at Bilbo with a look of disgust. Then earlier his piecing blue eyes went on to me. I acted like I had not noticed, which was difficult to say the least. If he hates Bilbo with his staring, that made me realise, he felt the same about me. Though he did have a nice laugh.

As I kneel by the waters edge, I ponder what exactly I have done to deserve his hatred. Maybe it was because I was a woman or had stood up for Bilbo. Well it was not my fault if he acted like that all the time.

I placed the bowls beside me and taking one, I started cleaning it.

_'You look so much like your mother!'_ a voice said, startling me.

Glancing over my shoulder, I see if anybody had followed me. I didn't see anyone, although nothing would put it pass me if Kili or Fili would try one of there jokes on me.

Thinking that though, why did the voice mention my mother? That made no sense!

_'Because it's true!' _

"Stop it, it's not funny!"

_'Why?'_

I stood up, suddenly feeling very weird. I felt so lightheaded. I place my hand on my forehead willing everything to stop spinning.

_'Why?'_ repeated the voice.

"I said stop it!" I shouted, before falling to the ground in unconsciousness.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

Trying to get to sleep was proving fruitless. I glance around the camp, seeing many are asleep but where was Elaina?" Surely she should be back by now. I knew I should have asked Fili to go with her.

Getting up, I make my way, the way she went, hoping she was alright.

"I said stop it!" I heard Elaina shout out.

Running now, with sword in hand, I went towards the clearing, I saw Elaina staring at the water before collapsing. Reasured there was no one here, I resheathed my sword and ran up to her.

For a spilt second I just watch her and realise she truly is a sight to see. The way her dark hair gleams in the moonlight, made her look more enchanting then usual. Snapping out of my thoughts, I gently touch her. She was freezing.

Taking my cloak of, I placed it around her and then got up and picked her up. I took her back to the camp.

"Gandalf!" I shouted not caring if I woke everyone else up. "Gandalf, it's Elaina," I glance down at her who was shivering in my arms "Something has happened to her!"

Gandalf quickly walked up to us as did Bilbo and Loki.

"What happened?" demanded Gandalf, checking Elaina over.

"I noticed she never returned back here so I checked to see if she was alright. I then heard her shout _'I said stop it!'_ to whatever was there. She then collapsed. She is cold to the touch."

I was really worried for her. What had done this? I wondered. By now the whole camp was up and was crowding around myself and Elaina.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Ori.

"She, She will be alright, won't she?" I heard Hetti say and I briefly met her green eyes, she was in tears and looked defeated.

"We'll get to the bottom of this!" I say gently to her.

Kili who was nearby had placed his arm around her, trying to console her, as was Fili and Ori.

"Did someone attack her?" asked Dwalin, ready to go into battle.

I had had enough of this.

"Leave us be!" I snapped at them all.

All but Gandalf, Bilbo and Loki went away again.

"Place her on a bedroll!" said Gandalf.

Holding Elaina tightly, I walked her to a bedroll and gently placed her on it. My hand went to hers and I held it. Why was she affecting me like this. I barely knew her and yet, I wanted to protect her.

Gandalf came back with some sort of medicine.

"What are you doing?" asked Bilbo, clearly very worried about his daughter.

"I'm going to try and bring her temperature back to normal, then see what is causing this."

I look at Gandalf who was looking at Loki like they knew what the problem was. I did not like this one bit and wanted answers now!

"You both know something," I spat out to Gandalf, knowing Loki would lie. "Out with it!"

Bilbo looked up at Gandalf, with a very confused look on his face.

Gandalf frowns and surprisely it was Loki who answered me.

"It appears Elaina has communicated with someone she has never seen or met before."

"What do you mean?" asked Bilbo, looking at Loki now. "Who has communicated with her?"

Loki sighed and looked down, before saying,

"Her father!"


	9. Chapter 9 Revelations

Chapter Nine

Revelations

I watch Loki, waiting for him to continue. What was he talking about? There was no one there when I saw Elaina by the lake. Finally, Loki looked up and watched me and Bilbo. I was not amused by the continuing silence around the camp.

"Her father?" I queried, hoping he would at last explain himself.

"Perhaps it is time to tell you what we know about Elaina Baggins!" said Gandalf, somberly.

I glance at Gandalf then at Loki who was now kneeling down besides Elaina, watching her intently.

'Now what is he doing?'

I thought with disgust etched on my face.

"I would like to know what is wrong with Elaina!" remarked Bilbo, his blue eyes went to Gandalf then to Elaina in that order.

"Well." began Gandalf.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

_Where on earth was I? Had I died?_

_I walk slowly and look around my surroundings. Everything was hazy looking and white. As I walk on, it suddenly occurred to me, it did feel like I was actually floating up towards a...what? It looked like a cloud...Clearly confused that my breathing was fine, I walk (or float) past broken statutes of long forgotten relics._

_I notice a light at the far right corner and seeing as there is no other way, I slowly edge my way towards the source of light. The light was getting brighter and I had to shield my eyes._

_"As I said earlier, you really do look like your mother!" came that voice from before._

_Spinning around, I look around everywhere, if it wasn't for the blinding light, I would have seen where I was but this light was to strong for me to concentrate on where the voice was coming from._

_"Show yourself!" I demanded. "And turn the light down, it is starting to hurt my eyes!"_

_The stranger only laughed._

**_'How rude!' _**_I thought to myself._

_"Ah, but are you ready to see what I am?" came the voice again._

_"I would like to know the face behind the voice." I retort, I was beginning to get angry._

_"But would you be ready for me, little one?"_

_I was getting very annoyed now, just who was this person?_

_"If that is supposed to scare me, you are about to be very_ disappointed!" I remark to this voice "Show yourself, or are you a coward?"

o0o

~~Loki's POV~~

While Gandalf was telling Bilbo and Thorin about Elaina's heritage, I glance at her and she was know tossing and turning. I knew she needed help.

With a nod from Gandalf, who seemed to know what I was about to do, I quickly teleported away. I only hope I could reach her in time.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

_"I am not a coward, little one!" came the voice again._

_"Then show yourself to me," I huffed "I prefer seeing a face to the voice. That and it kind of looks like I'm talking to myself like a lunatic!"_

_I heard a loud booming laugh. I didn't find anything here at all funny. This place was giving me the creeps. Then I saw a figure, slowly come towards me._

_He was very attractive. medium blonde hair, with a gold crown on his head, bulging biceps around roman looking armour and piecing blue eyes. He looked very noble looking._

_**'Have I truly died?' **I wondered_,** 'that would explain walking on a cloud.'**

_As he walked towards me, I suddenly felt a little scared. This person looked powerful._

_"Relax little one," the roman man said "You are quite safe here."_

_"Relax!" I exclaim "I'm standing on a bloody cloud and you tell me to relax!"_

_"Calm down Elaina, you will not fall of the cloud!"_

_Easy for him to say, he looked like he was used to walking on the marshmallow cloud. Whereas for me, I was very worried that I would slip under and fall to oblivion. I suddenly frown, I don't remember giving him my name. In fact, I know I didn't!_

_"How do you know my name Mister?" I asked suspiciously._

_"I know everything about you Elaina Baggins!"_

_Now I'm getting agitated and I try and back away from him._

_"Do not be frightened, I mean you no harm."_

_Looking at a fluffy cloud, I whispered,_

_"Who are you?"_

_This strange man stepped closer, while I find myself stepping backwards._

_"Elaina, I mean you no harm," he repeated "Isn't that right Loki?"_

_**'Did he just say Loki?' **__I thought to myself._

_I heard a sound and I turn my head and look in bewilderment as Loki causally walks up to the roman soilder man and myself. I was getting a little angry now. First the strange voice by the lake, then I find myself going lightheaded. Now I find myself with a strange man resembling a gladiator and here was Loki who actually looked relieved to see me._

_Feeling bolder but not knowing if it was because Loki was now by my side or somehow my confidence never really left me at all, I repeat to this stranger,_

_"I'll ask you again, who are you?"_

_This strange roman man was really irritating me now, especially as he was just staring at me._

_"You look so much like your mother."_

_I groan and placed my right hand on my temple._

_"Great, back to square one again," I scoffed "Clearly has a memory span of a goldfish!"_

_I heard Loki laugh but my eyes were on this other man._

_"What I meant was," he began again "you have her sassiness. As well as her power."_

_"Power?" I look at him in disdain "What power?"_

_All he did was smile at me. It was getting to the point, that I thought his man was a little forgetful. He starts having a conversation and few minutes later just stares at me, like I was one of his relics around this...cloud city place._

_"Just tell Elaina who you really are," snapped Loki making me glance at him "Everyone is worried about her!"_

'**Everyone!' **_I thought._

_This place was really creeping me out now, especially as this strange man seemed to know everything about me, which I hated!_

_"Look, now that I now know what a cloud feels like, upon my feet, I would like to go back to real world mode!" I politely say to this man._

_"Just tell her!" demanded Loki, his face had hardened and was now glaring at the other man._

_"Tell me what?" I asked, glancing at the pair of them._

_The roman guard seemed to be glaring at Loki._

_"Since when do you care for others Loki Laufeyson?" Loki remained quiet but I saw him tense up. "The last I saw," the other man continued "You tried to take over the world!"_

_Rolling my eyes, I was getting sick and tired of being here. I really wanted out of this place._

_"Oi roman guy," I began, frowning at him "Whatever Loki has done, it is in the past!"_

_"He tried to take over th-,"_

_"At this present time," I interrupted him "I couldn't give a rat's arse on what happened in the past. As it is just that...THE PAST!"_

_By now, my anger was about to boil into motion lava. Whatever Loki may have done was in the past. Everyone deserved another change, did they not? Which I just pointed out to this weirdo! Taking no notice of the shocked look from Loki's face, I also demanded I wanted to leave._

_"Very well," he answered "You may leave, but bear in mind that we are connected to each other."_

_I just raise my eyebrow, not understanding him. Loki grabbed my hand as the other man continued speaking,_

_"After all, it is not everyday, I meet my own daughter!"_

_"Do what?" I replied, not taking on board on what he has just said._

_The man simply smiled at me._

_"I Zeus, ruler of the gods, am your father."_

_Before Loki teleported us back to Middle-earth, I was in hysterical laughter, much to the amusement of Loki._

_"You will realise soon that I speak the truth, little one!" remarked Zeus._

_Taking no notice, Loki teleported us back to Middle-earth with a bang._

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

"As you can see, Elaina has no idea her father is really a King!" said Gandalf, glancing down at her sleeping form.

I just listened in complete shock. We have all been traveling with a goddess. I knew there was something intriguing about her but hearing that Elaina was the daughter of a god named Zeus confused me even more.

Hearing a noise, I arch my head round and saw Loki walking back towards us. I was most surprised to see him disappear so suddenly but Gandalf then explained who Elaina really was.

I was brought back from my thoughts, when I felt Elaina's hand move under my own. Looking at her I noticed she now had colour to her cheeks and was now warming up. She still had her eyes closed. I had no intention of leaving her, I knew she should not be alone.

Bilbo seemed to have read my mind and ran towards a bedroll, he then placed it next to Elaina and gave me a stern look.

"Y-You better not hurt her feelings!"

I was to stunned to answer him, I would never hurt her. All I did was give him a curt nod and watch him leave.

The others had now left, leaving me alone with Elaina now. I gently tuck her chestnut hair back that was shielding her face and I gently trace her cheek with my finger. She was getting to me. I had never felt this way around a woman before and it wasn't to do with her being a goddess now either. These feelings had arrived the second my eyes first saw her. Truth of the matter was, I was falling for her.

I lay down besides her and watch the stars in the sky, when my attention went back on her. Elaina had shifted nearer to me and had placed her left hand around my waist. She then settled down again and I found myself liking this position.

Even if this was the only night where I am this close to her, I would cherish this moment for the rest of my life.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I woke up to the sound of ponies neighing nearby but my mind went back to that peculiar night last night. I remember the strange voice, floating up to the clouds and that person who claimed he was really my father. My response was laughing in his face, but now all I felt was a numbness course throughout my body. I did not like this feeling at all.

Opening one eye, the sun hits my face, and I found myself shielding my eyes with my right hand, and shifted back into a warm embrace. Opening my brown eyes again, I turn my head and see a sleeping Thorin besides me. Well I assumed he was asleep. He had a hold of my left hand that was around his middle.

'What the!'

I thought, as I watch his sleeping form. _'Why was a future king near me and holding me like this? I thought he hated me!'_

All I could do was watch him, how his long raven hair gleamed in the sunlight, his trimmed beard that looked soft and his partially open mouth showing me a glimpse of his white even teeth.

_'His only looking after me as I'm part of his company!' _I reasoned with myself _'He is the leader after all!'_

I try and pry my hand away from him only to feel him tighten his hold on my hand. It wasn't painful, but did feel very intimate. I tried moving my hand again and I swore I saw him smile.

Sighing, I tried again and this time I heard him chuckle, meaning he was really awake. Now knowing he was pretending to be asleep, I realised, he had a playful side to him. I found myself smiling at that revelation but tried once again, to pry my hand from his.

To my surprise, he did loosen his hold of my hand, only to entwine his fingers through mine, confusing me. I watch as his thumb gently strokes my fingers.

"Elaina." breathed Thorin.

I glance up at him and his piercing blue eyes penetrate my brown eyes. The way he was watching me, sent butterflies in my stomach.

"You gave me quite a scare last night!" whispered Thorin.

I look away suddenly feeling lost and confused. What could I say to that?

"I'm sorry!" I finally say, still not looking at him.

Thorin shifted a little and I felt his free hand cup my cheek, stroking it.

"There is nothing to apologise for," said Thorin, softly "You were not to know what was about to happen."

~~Thorin's POV~~

The way Elaina looks right now, upsets me. She looks so downcast, just what did happen last night? I really wanted to reach out to her, telling her, she had someone who would protect her.

"If you ever want to talk," I began, looking deeply into her brown eyes before my eyes trailed down to her mouth "I will listen."

"I wouldn't want to burden you, Thorin." she whispered.

"You are not a burden," I reply softly to her "Far from it."

I found myself leaning towards her and very slowly, my lips went on hers. The instant our mouths met, I knew she _was _my one. I briefly broke the kiss and saw her flushed face staring back at me. Nudging her nose with mine, I kissed her again.

I was pleasantly surprised to feel her lips move in synch with mine and I realised this feeling that had been growing inside of me. Ever since I first saw Elaina, all I thought about was her.

I felt her right hand slowly trail up to my blue tunic, where it stayed. While my own hand gently pulled her towards me as the kiss deepened.

She didn't seem to mind when I playfully nipped at her bottom lip. I wish we could stay like this forever, being in each others arms, kissing and then later-

"Ahem!"

We both broke up the kiss with great difficulty on my part as I could not get enough of her and while Elaina placed her head on my shoulder looking anywhere but the person who made that sound, I however glanced up and saw Gandalf smirking back at me.

_'Damm that wizard.' _I thought.

"I was about to ask if you were alright Elaina," chuckled Gandalf "I can see that you are."

I watch Gandalf go and I tenderly kissed Elaina's forehead.

"That was embarrassing!" I heard her say.

I tensed up.

"What do you mean?" I whispered to her.

"Being caught like that."

I chuckled.

"So you aren't embarrassed on what we just did?"

Elaina looked up to me and I saw her blush.

"No."

I smile and placed my forehead on hers and wrapped my arms around her waist. At least she was warm now.

"Unfortunately, we do have to get up," I whisper to her, feeling her touch my hair "Not that I don't like this."

I took a change and kissed her again and was pleasantly surprised that Elaina responded back. I relished in this feeling of her being in my arms.

o0o

~~Fili's POV~~

Rolling up my bedroll, I glanced up and saw Hetti sitting on a stump of a tree looking forlorn. I went to my pony Minty and quickly tied my bedroll and my belongings back on her before I made my way towards Hetti.

Hetti was playing with her barely eaten breakfast of boiled fish and looked like she was in another place.

"You should eat something Hetti." I remark to her.

She clearly looked surprised to see me before she regained her bearings again.

"I'm not really hungry." she whispered.

I sat besides her knowing all to well, she was worried for her sister.

"Elaina is fine," I reply to her "Uncle Thorin will look after her."

Hetti raised her eyebrows.

"Uncle?"

I smirk at her watching her green startled eyes.

"Oh aye, Thorin is my uncle, as is Kili."

"Kili is your uncle too?" asked Hetti who then glanced at Kili who was at this second speaking to Dwalin.

I laughed, knowing I should have rephased what I had just said.

"No, Kili is my younger brother whereas Thorin, is my uncle!"

"Oh, I see!" replied Hetti, looking away again. "Sorry for not realising sooner, I can see the resemblance."

"And yet you and Elaina do not!"

"That's because we are not related, Fili."

"Whose not related?"

I look up and see Kili walk towards us. I noticed he was watching Hetti more than me and I rolled my blue eyes.

"Myself and Elaina!" replied Hetti, now mashing the fish to bits with her folk.

"You don't have to be related for us notice the pair of you are very close." grinned Kili watching Hetti.

_'That's quite deep Kili.' _I thought to myself, smiling a little at him.

"Or that your both beautiful!"

"If you say so!" remarked Hetti, getting up and walking of.

"What did I say?" asked Kili who for once seemed confused.

"I think Hetti is not used to compliments," I reply to Kili "that and the fact she barely slept last night as she was worrying over her adopted sister."

I continue watching Hetti who was with Bilbo. She now had a smile on her face and I found myself smiling at that. I then walked back towards Minty taking no notice of the laughter of my brother who had obviously been watching me, watch Hetti.


	10. Chapter 10 Trying To Forget That Night

Chapter Ten

Trying To Forget That Night

~~Elaina's POV~~

Again we travel on and while there was cheerful banter around me, I kept to myself though. Finding out that a roman soldier, on a cloud I might add, is really my father has turned my life around for the worse.

_'If he was really my father, where the the hell was he while I was placed in a foster home? Why show himself now and not then_?'

All these thoughts swirled around in my head, which was causing me to develope a headache.

"Are you alright Elaina?"

The voice made me jump and I glanced around and was surprised to see Loki looking back at me with concern on his face. Composing myself while holding Midna, I placed a smile on my face.

"I'm fine Loki."

"No your not Elaina, your in turmoil." replied Loki.

"I'm fine!" I repeat.

"Elaina, I heard you."

I look back at him, not understanding.

"I never said anything!"

"Never said what?" asked Bofur listening in.

"It can wait!" remarked Loki, watching me intently, before galloping off to the front where Gandalf and Dwalin were.

_'Very weird!'_ I thought to myself.

"You had us all worried last night, lass," said Balin, making me glance at him "Even Gandalf, Master Bilbo and Thorin were very concerned for your well being!"

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Was this always going to the way, me apologising, that was not even my fault? I never wanted to see that man on a cloud ever again.

_'King of the gods,' _I scoffed to myself _'More like insensitive arsehole.' _

I never wanted to see him again. He said that him and I were connected, no, not going to happen. He means nothing to me and I intend to keep my vow, to never have anything more to do with him.

I was unaware at the time, that Loki had heard everything I was thinking!

~~Hetti's POV~~

I was thankful to Kili, when he offered to look after me today. I was still getting used to all these men being near me. I was just used to Bilbo and the other hobbits back in the The Shire.

I glance over to where Elania is, she looks alright now, I surmised but watching her last night completely freaked me out. It brought back memories of that night.

~~Flashback~~

_The fire raging outside the locked door, the strange black shadow that was near Elaina as she slept on in the foster home, hovering after her ,about to do something awful. The pounding of the window had stopped the black shadow momentarily, and I remembered sinking under my covers a little, hoping this thing would not realise I was not asleep._

_The pounding continued and I watch carefully as Mother Jane started screaming and then nothing. The black shadow was about to go towards Elaina again when something strange happened._

_I could see a light emanate all around Elaina, while she slept on. Trying not to disturb the black shadow, I got out of bed carefully and tiptoed towards the window and watch the light speard out, hitting the black shadow. _

_The noise it made should have woken Elaina up but still she slept. I remember watching the black shadow succumb to the light, though it was trying desperately to fight the light source, but to no avail._

_Just as suddenly as the light appeared, it went and had taken the black shadow with it. I was to petrified to move and when I heard someone pound on the window again, I turned my attention at the window and saw Mother Jane trying to shatter the glass without no sucess._

_She went away and I thought all hope was lost. Then the pounding starts again and I watch as Mother Jane frantically tries smashing the glass with a hammer and I move back, just in case she could finally smash the window._

_Nothing seemed to work and by now, I was coughing as fire smoke were slowly sweeping into the room. I glanced at Elaina and still she was out cold. That black shadow must of done something. The pounding of the window suddenly ceased and I turn my head and watch in horror as I saw Mother Jane slump to the ground. It was very apparent, there was something out there._

_Just as I was wondering if another of those black shadows were now outside, the door opened and I saw a man hover over Elaina. He picked her up then he had noticed me when another cough took hold of me and that was the night that had changed my life forever._

~~Flashback End~~

I shiver as all these memories I thought I had buried come back to haunt me. I was brought back to the present when a arm held me tighter.

"Are you alright butterfly?"

"Sorry, what?" I reply, still thinking about that night.

"I asked you if you were alright," whispered Kili "You're shivering."

Swallowing hard, I try and relax in Kili's embrace.

"I'm fine." I lied "Just tired."

"Then lean back on me and sleep butterfly and sleep."

I was thankful I was in the front of the pony, I knew my cheeks were scarlet.

"No, your alright," I finally managed to say "I'm fi-,"

"You can not fool me Hetti," interrupted Kili "A little bird told me, that you did not sleep last night."

I felt Kili gently pull me against him.

"Now, you will lean on me and sleep and that's an order."

_'An order,'_ I thought _'What gave him the right to order me around?'_

The nerve of the dwarf.

"Please Hetti," I heard Kili say against my right ear "Sleep for a little while, I'll never let you fall of, sleep."

Sighing, I knew he would never leave me alone so I leaned back and my head found his left shoulder. I did shut my eyes but I knew sleep would not come for me.

Unbeknown to me that both Fili and Bilbo had listened in to the entire conversation.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

We were now camping out for the night near the edge of a cliff. At least we were nowhere near a lake tonight. While many of the others was sitting by the firelight, I was in shadow, wanting to be left alone.

I was not in the mood to be sociable, I had to much on my mind. I could see the others watching me from time to time but, I tried not to respond to that. I just wanted to be left alone.

Bilbo was not fooled though.

"Elaina come into the light, you will catch cold."

"I just want to be left alone for a while Bilbo," I whispered to him "I have things on my mind."

"You know I am always here for you, don't you Elaina?" said Bilbo.

I nod my head.

"Yes," I smile up at him "I know you are a very good listener."

"Well I don't know about that." blushed Bilbo adjusting his jacket.

"I know so. I just want to be alone for a little while."

Bilbo looked at me and I could see the concerned look on his face, though he tried to shield his worry by smiling back at me. I watch him go back towards the others, while I try and make out what last night was really about.

~~Fili's POV~~

Even though the camp was in a joyful mood, my eyes kept drifting towards Elaina. I had heard what Gandalf had said to Bilbo and Uncle, about Elaina's real father being a King and that she was really a princess in disguise.

Looking at her now, she looked troubled, which was understandable after what happened to her last night. I just wish I could help ease her troubled mind. I was surprised to see Uncle get up and approach Elaina though. I hoped he wasn't going to upset her.

"Look, Uncle is sitting next to Elaina in the shadow," pointed out Kili who was sitting next to me "I think he likes her."

I turn my head and watch Kili.

"Are you serious? Elaina has other things on her mind at present. As does Uncle for that matter," I exclaimed to him "Yet already you are matchmaking! Kili you are to much sometimes."

"Yeah, I admit to that," grinned Kili "But I think Elaina and Uncle would make-,"

"Kili," I interrupted "You never learn." and despite myself, I smile at my brother's observant nature.

~~Elaina's POV~~

I had my eyes closed when I felt an arm go around me. I snapped my eyes open and glance to my left to see Thorin now leaning his head on my shoulder with his arm wrapped around my middle feeling his warmth radiate my own cooling body.

"Tell me your heart!" whispered Thorin, placing a kiss on my temple.

Never in my entire life would I have guessed that a dwarf king, act like this towards me. Until last night, I really thought he hated me.

"There is nothing to tell." I replied.

"Elaina," breathed Thorin in my left ear "You have barely said anything all day."

"There has been nothing to say," I confessed "but I'm fin-,"

Thorin silenced me by surprising me with a kiss. As our lips met, I heard him growl and felt his free hand cup my cheek, pulling me towards him as the kiss deepened. I found myself placing my hands through his long hair, again hearing a growl.

Thorin nipped my bottom lip which caused me to make a little noise, causing him to smile into the kiss.

"You are not fine Elaina," remarked Thorin breaking the kiss "Let me in, so that I can ease your troubles."

"Thorin," I began and noticed Thorin lean into my neck, nipping and kissing the soft skin he found there. "That tickles."

I chuckled.

I felt and heard him laugh back as he continued assaulting my neck.

"At least you are laughing now." mused Thorin as he continued kissing my neck, tickling my neck with his trimed beard, before capturing my lips again.

~~Hetti's POV~~

Despite my better judgement, I did manage to fall asleep as Kili had woken me up when we had could not go any further as the night was setting in. Now here I was, sitting besides Kili and Gloin who was showing me a picture of his son Gimli.

"He really wanted to come with us," Gloin was saying "but I put my foot down."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I would worry," admitted Gloin "No his safe in Ered Lindon. That's all that matters."

Glancing at the picture once more, I wondered who drew this. It was very good.

"Um," I began shyly, taking no notice of Kili's sudden chuckle "Who drew this? It is very lifelike."

"Ori sketched this for me," smiled Gloin "His a excellent artist."

"As is Elaina." I admitted.

"Is she indeed?" said Kili "We'll have to strike a pose for her to sketch us."

"You would have to ask Elaina." I reply to him, catching his gaze.

"Oh don't you worry, I will," grinned Kili "then she can tell us another fairytale, while she sketches us."

"I er hmm." was all I said before a sound was heard.

I glance around the camp, everyone was doing their own thing. Bofur was playing on his flute, Bombur was eating something, Bilbo was by the ponies and Fili was heading this way, sitting next to Kili.

_'Did I imagine that noise?' _I thought to myself _'I really hope I did.'_

"What was that?" I heard Bilbo say.

_'So I did hear something!'_

"Orcs." replied Kili.

~~Elaina's POV~~

I noticed Thorin stop his tender kisses. Though he stayed by my side, he looked like he was now in a different place altogether. Another howl could be heard which to me, sounded quite near to us.

"Orcs?" mummered Bilbo.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." said Fili and I look at him with shock, noticing Hetti go pale.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." exclaimed Kili.

I then watch them both look at one another before they roaring with laughter. Hetti then got up and walked away, visibly upset.

I was about to go to her when I saw Dwalin go by her side, who then shocked me when he placed his arms around her. It was when she moved her head, I realised she was in tears. My attention went back on Fili and Kili, I was livid.

Uncoupling myself from Thorin's embrace, I got up and walked towards the two brothers.

"I know not what an Orc is," I started to say, seeing them both look up at me "but it seems those Orcs are not to be trifled with, so how dare you scare my sister!"

The pair of them only watched me with slight amusement on their faces. I walked away from the pair of them. Not noticing Thorin's startled gaze.

I then heard Thorin's voice,

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." replies Kili and I turn around and saw him looking ashamed now.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." remarked Thorin walking of besides me, but I don't look at him my eyes rest on both Bilbo and Hetti who was still being consoled by Dwalin.

I hear Balin talk to Fili and Kili. I felt Thorin's eyes on me though.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

I finally look at Thorin's gaze and I am instantly transported to his past.

~~Flashback~~

_I watch in shock as I see many dwarves fighting grotesque creatures, which I realised were Orcs. I saw a younger Thorin with Balin and other dwarves fighting for their lives. My eyes skimmed around the whole area and I watch in horror when I spotted a tall, pale Orc, wiping out many dwarves with his weapon. A noble looking dwarf looks on in anger._

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race, Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King." I head Balin say.

_I could not believe what I was seeing. The pale Orc sliced of the head of the noble dwarf and was now holding it high in the air, roaring. I then watch in shock as he then flings the head, which bounces and rolls to where Thorin is._

_**"Nooo!" **__shouted Thorin._

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." said Balin.

_I watch on as Orcs have now overtaken the dwarves and many dwarves are running away from them._

"That is when I saw him, a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc." continued Balin.

_Thorin now has to face this Orc named Azog. The pale Orc swings his weapon and manages to knock away Thorin's shield and then his sword. I watch on as Thorin falls down an embankment and lands hard on the ground._

"He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield." Balin said.

_Azog runs_ _to where Thorin is and tries to kill him, but Thorin has grabbed hold of a branch that was lying nearby. Thorin manages to evade the Orcs weapon by rolling away in the nick of time._

_Azog does not stop and he wields his weapon against Thorin once more but Thorin blocks his weapon, using the branch which is acting like a shield now. Again Azog is determined to finish of Thorin but Thorin finds a sword lying near him and cuts off his left arm, his weapon arm. His stumb of an arm is bleeding a lot and the Orc cries out in pain._

_"_Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken." remarked Balin.

_The pale Orc is chased in a cave with other Orcs following him in._

_I hear Thorin shout something, which I do not understand_

_**"Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" **_

_Thorin and the others go into battle once more. The Orcs seem to know that Thorin and Co are on fighting form._

"Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived." continues Balin.

_Everywhere I look, are corpses of dwarves and Orcs. I see Balin and Dwalin hug one another and place their foreheads together as they weep for their fallen comrades. I notice a silhouette of a dwarf, it was hard to make out who it was, until he turns a little and I saw Thorin, holding onto his branch that had safed his life._

~~Flashback Ends~~

_"_And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." remarked Balin proudly.

I snap out of whatever that was and I watch Thorin who was watching me back with concern on his face. I was about to walk, when I stumbled but don't fall over as Thorin picks me up.

Thorin turns around and we both notice everyone was watching Thorin with a look of awe and understanding.

"I am sorry for your loss." I managed to say to him.

Thorin meets my eyes and smiles.

"Elaina!" whispered Thorin, kissing my forehead.

"But the pale Orc? What happened to him?" asked Bilbo.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." replied Thorin walking back to his bedroll.

He gently placed me down and he found another bedroll and Thorin helped me sit down as I felt a little funny as to what I had just seen.

We were both unaware that Balin and Gandalf were watching each other, like they both knew something, the others didn't.

* * *

*Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr! - To Arms To Arms


	11. Chapter 11 The Vision

Chapter Eleven

The Vision

I lay next to Thorin and watch the stars as I heard the others settle down themselves, well except for the dwarf who was on watch duty. After a while, I felt Thorin's arm snake around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Why did you stare at me like that?" asked Thorin softly.

I close my eyes and whisper,

"I saw everything that you did. Saw everything that happened to you, your family, friends," I open my eyes, tears coming down my cheeks but I refuse to look at Thorin "I am so, so sorry Thorin."

"Elaina." whispered Thorin, brushing a tear away from my face before kissing me.

"I didn't mean to probe your mind," I pause looking away "That sort of happened on its own accord."

"Has it happened before?" asked Thorin.

"No, that was the first time."

"Then I am honoured." whispered Thorin, causing me to look at him.

He was much nearer than he was a few moments ago.

"Why are you honoured?" I asked him "It wasn't a pleasant thing to witness."

Thorin gently cupped my face, stroking it.

"I know it was not nice to see some of my past Elaina. When I close my eyes, I sometimes dream of the battle of Azanulbizar," began Thorin softly "My brother Frerin had also died that day and there was nothing I could to stop that from happening."

Thorin looked away from me, though he still caressed my cheek. He appeared to be in his own world once more.

"It was Balin who had informed me what had happened to my brother," continued Thorin after a while "He told me that Frerin was the first to fight the Orcs. At first he was doing well, slaying many Orcs that dared come near him. However things have a way of changing good fortune."

Again Thorin paused and I could tell he was in pain. I gently touched his face, wishing he was alright.

"Frerin and his own army were driven into a wood and it was in this wood, where he was slain. Not only did I lose my grandfather, I also lost my younger brother Frerin."

I gently stroke his beard seeing Thorin close his eyes.

"There not really gone you know!" I point out to him, seeing him open his eyes once more.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," I began, trying to elaborate what I really meant "that in here," I place my hand on his warm chest, where his heart was beating "is where the good memories reside. If you ever feel sad about your kin, just remember the happy times with them."

~~Thorin's POV~~

I smile. What Elaina had just said, has moved me. I will try and remember what she has said. Maybe thinking of happier times, will ease my heart with this quest we are all on.

"There are many happy memories," I admitted, I placed my arm around Elaina's waist once more "but I have so many things on my mind."

"Don't we all!" Elaina muttered under her breath.

I had heard her and thought of own her troubles. So I gently kissed her forehead and started stroking her back, hoping it will help Elaina to relax once more.

"I meant what I said earlier Elaina," we both watch one another as I continue "I will always be there for you, should you wish to consult me with your own problems."

"And vice versa." Elaina mused, smiling at me.

"And vice versa!" I repeated.

I lean forward and coax her lips to respond to mine and feel her lips move against mine. The kiss deepens and I realise that I am in love with her and would always protect her from harm.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I woke with a start. My breathing was erratic. I had had a strange dream. I dreamt that I was high in a tree with Loki, Gandalf and Dwalin. Where fire was speading beneath us. Orcs were trying to bring us down. Everything went into slow motion as I saw something that had freaked me out. Slowly out of nowhere was a massive white dog that looked evil and on top of this animal was a pale tall Orc watching everything around him. It was Azog the Defiler and I could tell at once, he wanted Thorin dead.

I glance at Thorin who is still beside me. I turn slightly, facing him and realised he was handsome even when asleep. I noticed he had a small smile which I guess means he was dreaming about something. I close my eyes again and felt Thorin tighten his hold on me. I did not realise at the time, that Thorin was not really asleep.

o0o

~~Hett's POV~~

I wake up and stretch my limbs. I was still upset that both Fili and Kili would joke about an Orc raid. Thinking what they said, brought me to that night once more. Every time I closed my eyes, all I saw was that black shadow.

I glance around the camp and saw everyone was still asleep. Elaina was with the leader Thorin who had his arm wrapped round her, which is quite touching to see. When I first saw all these dwarves back in Bag End, I was a little miffed.

Slowly however, I found I actually liked them all, including the two brothers. Both of them seem to joke around alot and I find myself smiling at their antics. Though what they had said last night was not at all funny and I found my smile disapper again.

"_No, not funny, more like pathetic!' _I thought bitterly to myself.

Slowly the camp come back to life and I watch Ori start writing in his journel, but pay no heed to him. A diary is a private matter. I pick up my bag and look for something clean to wear. I had a feeling, it was going to be a long day.

"How are you feeling lass?" came a voice behind me.

Turning around, I saw Dwalin, with a bowl of red berries in his hand.

_'Where on earth did they come from?' _I thought.

As if reading my mind Dwalin smirked before saying,

"Bombur and Bifur found these last night, would you like some?"

Dwalin handed out the bowl to me but I politely declined. I really was not at all hungry.

"I'll ask you again, how are you feeling?"

I continue staring at the red berries unable to answer.

"What those brothers said was very reckless of them!" said Dwalin.

I shake my head, trying to work things out in my head.

"What they said was not very amusing but that is not the reason I acted the way I did last night!"

"Would you like to talk about it?" asked Dwalin softly.

Could I really explain my past to someone else? Dwalin might think I was a right idiot, that I probably dreamt what I saw back in the foster home. I glanced at Dwalin's brown eyes and saw concern on his face. Perhaps I could explain to him my past a little. It could even help me out.

Slowly, I nod my head.

"Let us talk away from the others then." smiled Dwalin.

Dwalin then lead me away and we walk towards a boulder where I finally explain what I saw twenty years prior, before Elaina and I arrived in The Shire.

~~Kili's POV~~

I nudged Fili who was munching on an apple. He followed my gaze and we both saw Thorin and Elaina snuggled next to each other.

"Our new Auntie to be." I smirked, which earned me a slap on my back from Fili.

"Don't even think about winding up Elaina, Kili, She has been through alot!" I heard Fili say to me.

"I wouldn't dream of it. It is nice to know that Thorin has feelings for her." I reply, looking away to where Hetti was and my smile went.

I saw Hetti and Dwalin walk of and I found I did not like that in the slighest. Where were they going? Ever since Fili and I bumped into her in The Shire, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

She was very pretty and there was something about her that made me want to reach out to her. She had green eyes, full lips and a slim body and yet she seemed to favour Dwalin more than me.

~~Fili's POV~~

I was finishing eating my apple before throwing the core on the ground when I caught Kili's gaze. He was watching Hetti and a smile slowly spread out across my face.

"I'm not stupid Kee," I began "I know you like Hetti."

Kili looked at me then back at the retreating form of Hetti and I saw a ghost of a smile.

"After all," I continued "it's not every day I hear my own brother call Hetti a butterfly."

"That is what she is," confessed Kili "A pretty butterfly that moves gracefully around us, observing everything. Though it seems she like Dwalin."

I saw the hurt look on his face and I patted his back.

"Have you seen them get close to one another?"

Kili shook his head.

"Then think of that as a good thing little brother. Hetti may still see you for...you!"

Kili's answer was a shove, at least he was smiling again.

~~Elaina's POV~~

I woke up and found my head was moving on it's own accord. Up and down, up and down. I gingerly tilt my head slightly and find myself staring up to the face of Thorin. He gently traced his thumb on my cheek, with a smile on his face.

"I didn't have the heart to wake you, my angel."

Despite myself, I smile back at him. I felt Thorin pull me slightly so I was facing him fully. He was watching me and my mouth. I blush at the way he is looking at me and look down, only for Thorin to cup my chin.

"Don't hide your face from me, my angel," whispered Thorin. "You are so beautiful."

I shake my head.

"No, no I'm not." I whispered, not meeting his gaze.

"Elaina, you are beautiful," I shake my head again "Yes you are. You just need to start believing in that!"

Thorin wraps his arms around me protectively while placing his forehead on mine.

"Elaina, are you alright?" I heard a voice I knew too well, it was Bilbo.

"She's fine." replied Thorin, catching my eyes.

"I asked Elaina, not you Thorin." snapped Bilbo.

Watching Thorin frown after what Bilbo said, made me laugh a little.

"I'm okay Bilbo," I reply to him, still watching Thorin, who thankfully lost his frown. "Really I am."

"Well, if you sure." said Bilbo walking off.

"That halfing is driving me crazy." muttered Thorin.

"Hey, that's my foster father your insulting." I whispered to him.

"He had the gall to be rude to me!"

I just smile at him and placed my hand on his cheek, who leans into my touch, before brushing his lips on mine.

~~Thorin's POV~~

I'm letting Elaina do all the leading. I will never rush her. When she caressed my cheek, I wasn't expecting that. As we both deepen the kiss, I feel her stroking my beard and Mahal help me, it is driving me mad. I definitely know she is my one. I am completely in love with her.

"Ahem!" came a voice.

With great reluctance, we both break the kiss. I look up and find Gandalf standing over us.

_'Not again!'_ I thought to myself.

"It's good to see romance but we should move on, yes?" smirked Gandalf walking of again.

Growling, I let go of my love and rolled up my bedroll, watching Elaina do the same.

"Will you stay by my side every night?" I whispered to her, seeing her blush again.

"As you wish."

"I will never rush you Elaina, if you don't want to be by my side, I will-,"

"I said, as you wish." interrupted Elaina.

I pull her towards me and just watched her. As well as helping out for my men, I will always help and protect my heart. For I know she is my soulmate.

~~Elaina's POV~~

"Will you tell me what happened the other night?" asked Thorin, his lips near my own.

I actually look away. What had happened to me had really freaked me out. I was now wondering if that lightheadedness would come back and then see _him_ again. That was not what I wanted at all.

I returned my attention back on Thorin, seeing his worried face. I placed my hand on his cheek as I think on how I could tell him about my newly discovered father.

"Only if you want to!" whispered Thorin, kissing the palm of my hand as I gently stroke his beard.

Maybe explaining this new problem would ease my heart. Sighing, I then began my tale on how I talked to a moron who liked repeating himself, how Loki appeared from nowhere, how this roman soldier took the crap out of Loki which I was angry about.

"What do you mean?" asked Thorin.

"Well he seemed to relish in Loki's guilt over what he did in his past!"

"And what did Loki do?"

"Well, the man," I could not call him father "said that Loki tried to take over the world!"

"What?"

Despite myself, I chuckled, causing a growl from Thorin.

"Do you speak the truth Elaina?"

I nod my head.

"Yet he is traveling with us!" muttered Thorin, glancing at Loki who was by Gandalf's side.

"Like I told that prat on the cloud, everyone deserves a second change."

"Your to trusting Elaina." replied Thorin, placing his forehead on mine.

"No," I shook my head "No I'm not. I just think Loki needs another chance to put things to right...He looked a little lost earlier, much like yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"When those Orcs were making those strange noises, you looked like you were in a different place."

Thorin looked away and I feared I had upset him in some way.

"Tell me your heart." I repeated what Thorin had said earlier.

A low chuckle caused through him and I felt his arms tighten around me.

"All in good time, my heart, all in good time."

All these feelings came to me then, I realised that Thorin has suffered a lot of pain in his life. I hoped he would tell me more of his past, maybe he could help me with my own past.

It felt like there were memory lapses when I try and remember life in the foster home. It was when Hetti mentioned about a fire and Mother Jane that I tried thinking about my childhood in that foster home.

I just could not remember my previous life and that was quite frightening. Just why could I not remember anything about that foster home? Maybe it had something to do with that roman man, seeing as he had somehow summoned me.

_'When I get the change, I will have to ask Gandalf about this!' _I thought to myself, catching the concerned look from Loki. _'Why is he looking at me like that?'_

~~Loki's POV~~

I watch Elaina walk of with Thorin, both of them head towards their ponies. I knew exactly what she had thought and I was appalled. What happened to her in that foster home? I knew I was to protect her, but Gandalf had never mentioned her memories lapses. Something was clearly not right here and I did not like it one bit.


	12. Chapter 12 It Never Rain, But It Pours

Chapter Twelve

It Never Rain, But It Pours

~~Hetti's POV~~

Dwalin had never interrupted me once, as I explained my past to him. I told him about that black shadow, how the weird thing hoverd over Elaina, the sudden light that came from within Elaina and the repeating attempts of the pounding of the window. All in all, I told him everything that I could remember.

Even if Dwalin did not believe me, I was relieved that I had finally opened up to someone. The silence that followed was not nice however, so I looked elsewhere, he finally spoke up,

"You've kept this inside you, the whole time?"

I nod my head, not knowing what to say. He then brought me out of my thoughts by wrapping his strong arms around me.

"She is safe now lass."

"You believe me?" I asked him.

"Aye, I do and it's thanks to Gandalf that your both safe," replied Dwalin "We better get back, we shall be leaving shortly."

I stepped back as Dwalin picked up the empty bowl and we walk back to where the others were residing. As soon as we stepped back I saw Fili and Kili walk up to us and I groaned. I was not in the mood for any of their jokes this morning.

"Hetti," began Kili not looking at me but at his boots, "I'm sorry for scaring you about those Orcs noises."

I refuse to look at the pair of them, nor do I say anything.

"Aye, I'm sorry too," replied Fili "I shouldn't have encouraged him."

"Er, I wasn't scared of weird noises in the dark." I admitted to the two brothers, noticing Gandalf and Loki smirking in the corner.

"You walked of though!" pointed out Kili.

"I er-,"

"Oh for Mahal's sake," groaned Dwalin "Just drop it Kili. Everything is settled now."

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

We are now riding on our ponies/horses through a muddy forest as it pours down with rain. We are all getting soaked to the skin. I am riding alongside Loki on one side and Bilbo on the other, who looks just as miserable as I feel.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" asked Dori.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." remarked Gandalf, causing me to smirk at his reply.

"Are there any?" asked Bilbo.

"What?"

"Other wizards?" asked Bilbo.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards, you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

Two foreign names came in my mind and I whispered,

"Alatar and Pallando!"

"Yes that is there names," remarked Gandalf looking at me with shock "How on earth did you know that?"

"Lucky guess." I replied, but I could tell Gandalf didn't really buy that but he did not press me for more answers, thankfully.

"And who is the fifth?" asked Bilbo, breaking the weird mood that I may have caused.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?"

I found that funny as did many others but glancing at Gandalf, I could see he was not amused, which made me laugh even harder.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." said Gandalf.

There was a few minutes of silence before Hetti surprised me by singing.

"There are 100 green bottles, hanging on the wall." sang Hetti.

"Good grief!" I muttered.

I heard Loki's laugh.

"I take it you don't like the song Elaina?" asked Loki.

"No I do not," I admitted "It's very annoying."

Loki laughs.

"And if one green bottle, should accidentally fall, there'll be 99 green bottles, hanging on the wall."

Hetti then repeated the song again and I heard several groans but that did not stop Hetti.

"At least she isn't singing _'There's a hole in my bucket'_ Now that song is more annoying then this one." said Bilbo.

"Don't," I smile at him, "She might sing that later."

Bilbo's face was a picture. We both remembered when Hetti was younger, she used to sing those two songs when the mood suited her. She used to sing while she was baking. She does have a nice voice, but those two songs, especially this one, was just annoying!

"What's that song about?" asked Bofur.

"It's about a bucket with a hole in it!" I reply, matter of factly, causing some laughter from around me.

"I gathered that, but what happens?"

"It's about an old married couple who find a bucket and try and mend it with stupid items like straw and such, but the straw is to dry. See even this song is rubbish. It's like this one, It's on a loop." I said.

"Loop?" asked Thorin.

"Going round in circles, saying the same thing over and over. Just like what Hetti is singing now."

"There are 95 green bottles, hanging on a wall." Hetti continues.

"Someone please knock those damm bottles of the wall, perhaps she'll shut up singing about them." remarked Loki.

Despite myself, I burst out laughing, noticing a few were laughing with me.

The song keeps going on and I am fed up with it. To drown out that most awful song, I try and think of something else and absent mindingly hum a tune that is in my head.

I have always had this same tune in my mind for as long as I could remember but, no one in The Shire had taught it to me. I had no idea where I had heard it, but the tune always calmed me down, when I felt anxious about something. Which wasn't that often, thankfully.

I could tell everyone was listening in to my humming but they never said a word.

o0o

I wish I could say the scenery was nice as we traveled on but it wasn't. We were now on a field and I noticed an old home and a feeling went through me that something bad had happened here.

"We'll camp here for the night." I frowned when Thorin said that, something did not feel right.

"Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them" said Thorin, getting of Petal the pony, as I get of my own pony.

I walk up to the farmhouse and that feeling was very strong now. Something bad had recently happened here.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." remarked Gandalf standing besides me and I glanced up at him.

"Oin, Gloin." called out Thorin.

"Aye?" replied Gloin.

"Get a fire going."

I felt Thorin's gaze on me but my eyes return to the farmhouse, yes, something bad had indeed happened here. I could feel it.

"Right you are" repiled Gloin.

Gandalf walked where Thorin was but I stayed where I was, looking at the ruined farmhouse. Just what had happened here?

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." said Gandalf to Thorin.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." replied Thorin dryly.

I look at the pair of them, wondering what they both were going on about.

"I do not need their advice." spat Thorin.

I glance at Thorin then, glaring at Gandalf.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." confessed Gandalf.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father." remarked Thorin sounding angry now.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." said Gandalf.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." spat Thorin.

'_Oh for the life of honey bread.'_ I thought to myself.

I hated fights.

I saw Gandalf walk of in a huff.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" asked Bilbo.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!" remarked Gandalf walking past me.

"Who's that?" asked Bilbo looking worried.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." said Gandalf walking of to the unknown.

"Great!" I mutter to myself.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." said Thorin.

I watch Gloin get a fire started, while Bombur set to work on preparing our meal for this evening. Before I slowly walked up to Thorin. After all, I wasn't sure if his temper had died down yet.

"Is he coming back?" asked Bilbo "He's been a long time."

"Bilbo, it's only been three minutes." I remark to him with a smirk on my face, as I carried on walking.

"Elaina, I know what you are about to say!" began Thorin who was now standing next to Loki.

"You mean you can read minds?" I asked him.

"No I can't read your mind." smirked Thorin.

"Then why say you know what I am about to say?" I point out seeing Loki smile at that.

"Your going to say I should listen to Gandalf." remarked Thorin.

"Actually no I wasn't. I was going to say, that something stinky and massive recently ransacked this farmhouse and they could still be around!"

"Really!"

"Yes really, everything has been knocked to pieces, I think something bad happened here." I reply glancing at the farmhouse again.

Loki walks away, leaving us to talk in private, well whisper in private.

"Is that really on your mind?" asked Thorin watching me intently.

I nod, watching the broken table and the smashed up crockery, the smell of the house was revolting.

"Yes, a very bad feeling."

"Nothing will happen." whispered Thorin stepping closer.

"Famous last word!" I quoted to him.

"Elaina!" growled Thorin, yanking me to him and pulling me in the shadow with him.

"...I can understand what Gandalf has said as well."

"I knew it." smirked Thorin, wrapping his arms around me.

"Not all elves can be-,"

Thorin cut me of by crashing his lips on mine as I place my arms around his neck.

"All elves only think for themselves," breathed Thorin his lips teasingly brushing against mine "They do not care for outsiders."

I was comprehending what Thorin had said but his lips went back on mine and we were both unaware we were being watched.

o0o

~~Bilbo's POV~~

I pace around the camp, just where was Gandalf.

"He's been a long time." I remark.

"Who?" querred Bofur, filling up some stew in some bowls.

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor, take this to the lads."

I took the two bowls that Bofur handed out and I sighed before walking to where Fili and Kili were, well I try to as Hetti ran up to me.

"Want some company?"

My answer was a relieved smile. We walk a little way from the camp and Hetti and I could see that the brothers were watching something. I tried handing them their stew but they just ignored me. Just what are they staring at?

"What's the matter?" I asked them both.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies." replied Kili, glancing at me then at Hetti then back to what he was staring at.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." carried on Fili.

"We had sixteen." points out Kili.

"Now there's fourteen." replied Fili.

Hetti and I went where the brothers were, crouching down and examine the remaining ponies.

"This is not good!" whispered Hetti.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing."

I look at Kili in shock.

"Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" I reply.

"Yes," agreed Hetti "That is an excellent idea."

Hetti was about to walk back to camp when Fili grabbed her arm.

"Uhh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar here, we thought you might like to look into it." said Fili now looking at Bilbo.

I wasn't really listening to what Fili had said, I was looking around and I noticed some trees recently uprooted and laying on the ground.

"Well, uh...look, some-something big uprooted these trees." I say to them.

"That was our thinking." said Kili.

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous." I whisper looking at the trees.

"Which we should tell Thorin about!" demanded Hetti, finally managing to snatch her arm back from Fili's grasp.

"No, he wouldn't understand." said Kili, shaking his head.

"He might." replied Hetti.

Kili just shook his head.

I turn my attention on the uprooted trees and see a light or something nearby.

"Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down." whispered Fili.

All four of us quickly run a little deeper in the forest, heading straight for the light. We all hide behind a fallen log when we all realise the light we saw, is really a lit fire. Laughter comes in that direction and I caught Hetti's shocked expression

"What is it?" I asked looking ahead of me, once more.

"Trolls!" replied Kili.

The two brothers decided to investigate further by running towards the fire. I start walking and stop, as I have forgotten to pick up the bowls that was lying on the log. I quickly pick them up and make my way towards Fili, Kili and Hetti.

I hid behind a tree and watch in horror when a massive troll walks toward the fire, carrying a pony under each arm.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something." I exclaimed.

I had really grown to love that pony. This was completely wrong. Thorin should be told about this, yes maybe I could get Hetti to-

"Yes, you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small." remarked Kili, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"N-n-no-," I stammer.

"I agree, you go yourself!" spat out Hetti, coming to my defense.

"They'll never see you." said Kili, ignoring Hetti and my plight.

"No, no, no!" I repeated.

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you." reassured Kili.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." said Fili.

"No," snapped Hetti "this is completely wrong. Bilbo could get hurt."

"No he won't, his so small." replied Kili.

"And your an idiot!" spat out Hetti, not noticing the hurt look on Kili's face as she walked up to me. "I'll come with you Bilbo."

"No!" remarked Kili.

"Bilbo should not do this on his own," said Hetti "but should anything happen to Bilbo and myself, I will personally-,"

"Hetti," I interrupted "L-let's get this over with."

Hetti and I begin walking towards the fire. I began whispering Fili's instructions to myself about barn owls and brown owl, trying to remember them, but I get mixed up. Just what have I let myself in for.

I gulped and slowly made my way towards the trolls. I was grafeful Hetti had come with me. I just hoped we would not get caught by these trolls.


	13. Chapter 13 How The Trolls Were Stoned?

Chapter Thirteen

How The Trolls Were Stoned?

~~Elaina's POV~~

A feeling had come in waves. At first I thought it was to do with the farmhouse but in time, that passed. This new feeling I had was a warning. Realising that, I got up and watched everything around me. I slowly walked around the camp, hoping this feeling would just fizzle out.

Watching the camp now, I realise Bilbo and Hetti was not here. Just where were they?

"Where are Bilbo and Hetti?" I asked everyone.

"I sent him a task for him to take some food to Fili and Kili. That was a while ago though." replied Bofur.

I frowned.

"What do you mean, you haven't seen him in a while?" I began looking at Bofur "How long does it take for food to be delivered to the two dwarves?"

"Well I-," stammers Bofur.

"Bilbo is a little guy," mused Loki "Perhaps he got stuck in a hedge."

I glared at Loki while some of the others found what Loki said to be funny. I somehow knew this bad feeling had something to do with Bilbo and Hetti now and I did not like it.

o0o

~~Bilbo's POV~~

"Twice like a barn owl, twice like a brown, once like a brown? Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Fili and Kili who were nowhere to be seen.

"Cowards!" snapped Hetti, shaking her head "Looks like its up to us after all."

I swallow hard and nod my head. We both tred very slowly as we ventured towards the fire.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow."

Hetti and I hid behind a tree and saw three trolls hoving over a fireplace.

"What on earth is that smell?" asked Hetti covering her nose with her hand.

"I think its them!" I whispered to her, feeling quite queasy myself.

"Quit yer' griping. These ain't sheep. These is West Nags!" We both heard one of the trolls say.

"Oh, I don't like 'orse. I never 'ave. Not enough fat on them."

"Well, it's better than the leathery old farmer. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth."

Hetti gasped a little.

"Oh my, those poor farmers." she whispered, going quite pale.

I was about to console her when we both jump, as one of the trolls sneezed really loudly.

"Oh, that's lovely, that is, a floater." said one of the trolls.

"Oh, might improve the flavor!" said another.

"Ah! There's more where that came from."

These trolls are disgusting and I shuddered when one of the trolls tries to sneeze again but the other two manage to stop the inpending sneeze.

"Oh no you don't." said a troll who then throws another troll down on the ground.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Sit down." sneered another troll.

The same troll from before sneezes again, only this time he now has a hankie on him. Why could he not have used his handkerchief before? I pondered as I gently touch Hetti's arm for us to move closer towards the ponies that are being held.

As we slowly reached the pen, I look at the knotted rope that is tied together and try with all my might to untie the ropes. Unfortunately, I was having no luck. I needed something to cut it with but what?

Hetti pulled me down as a troll suddenly turned around looking at the ponies. I gave Hetti a grateful smile, that was a very close call. I turned my attention towards the trolls, noticing one troll in particar had a knife around his belt. Just how was I going to retrieve that? That was the question that was swimming around my mind.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

_'No, this feeling is getting stronger.'_ I thought to myself.

Glancing at the farmhouse, I knew this feeling I was having was connected to the farmhouse.

"What's bothering you?"

Turning around, I saw Loki watching me intently.

"And don't say it's nothing," carried on Loki "I know that would be a lie."

"I can't put my finger on it, but something is wrong." I reply causing Thorin to walk towards me.

"The essence of this house is still fresh." remarked Loki glancing at the farmhouse.

"No the house is not the problem now," I frowned "It's something else."

Loki stepped near me.

"It is strange that that hobbit isn't back."

"It's definitely connected." I realised.

"What is?" asked Thorin, clearly not liking Loki being near me.

I was about to confirm my suspicions to Thorin when I heard rustling behind me. I turned around and saw Kili come running out of the clearing heading straight for us.

"Uncle three trolls have caught Bilbo...Who was trying to get back our ponies the trolls had stolen!"

"I knew it!" I muttered "Where is he?"

Kili refused to answer me which angered me.

"She asked you a question," snapped Loki "Where is the hobbit?"

"And more to the point, where is Hetti?" I asked Kili, who still would not meet my gaze.

"Their both deep in the forest." said Kili.

I growl at him.

"Show us Kili?" demanded Thorin. "If anything happens to that burglar Kili."

I managed to grab Kili,

"And that goes for Hetti as well."

"Hey, her safety is my first priority I really lik-,"

I let go of Kili before running towards the others. I only hoped Bilbo and Hetti were alright.

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

I was been held upside down by a troll that stank to high heaven. Bilbo was been held by two trolls. If we ever get out of this mess, I will be having harsh words with Kili and Fili, that's for sure.

I was beginning to feel lightheadedness, god knows how Bilbo must be feeling.

~~Flashback~~

_Bilbo had told me to stay where I was while he slowly walked behind a troll. With complete concentration, Bilbo tries to grab the knife that was hanging down on the trolls belt and was nearly successful._

_The troll suddenly moved by scratching his bottom and Bilbo's disgusted look, nearly made me laugh out loud. _

_Taking no notice of the banter between the three trolls, I watch Bilbo as he tries once again to reach out for the knife. The troll that had the knife, looked like he was about to sneeze again and was searching for his hankie. Instead he managed to grab onto Bilbo._

_I watch aghast as the troll sneezed all over Bilbo, which must have been awful for him. The troll looked down at his hand and his eyes went wide._

_"Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything."_

_I watch on as the other two trolls come forward._

_"What is it?" asked one troll, staring at poor Bilbo._

_"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!"_

_**'Do you blame him!' **__I thought to myself._

_I really wanted to help but I had no idea what to do. Thankfully, the troll was now placing Bilbo who was covered in snot on the ground._

_"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?"_

_"I'm a burglar- uhh, Hobbit!" replied Bilbo, clearly shaken up a little._

_"A Burgla-Hobbit?" asked the troll with an apron around his body._

_"Can we cook 'im?" asked another._

_**'Oh god no!' **__I thought __**'Would this nightmare never end!'**_

_"We can try!" sneered the third troll._

_Bilbo thankfully moves out of the way when one of the trolls tries catching him again._

_"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned!"_

_"Perhaps there's more Burglar-Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie." remarked the troll with the apron around him, looking around._

_I hid behind a tree but my movement must have caught the attention of the troll that was nearer. He came bounding over and looked around the tree I was trying to shield myself with when I felt an massive hand grab me._

_"Wot ave we 'ere," sneered the troll " Look what I've found," he walked back in camp holding me tightly "another Burgla-Hobbit!"_

_"God you stink," I manage to shout out to it "Don't you believe in soap?"_

_The look I received, would have been laughable if the situation was different. This stinky troll then turned me upside down and I could see the others had now cornered Bilbo as well. _

~~Flashback End~~

This was all Fili and Kili's fault. They should be in this spot not Bilbo and I. I really was beginning to hate those brothers. They both had no respect for others.

"Please have a bath," I shout at this troll "You really smell!"

"Wot!" sneered the troll " Your kidding right? 'Ere that Bert, this thing 'ere wants me to have a bath!"

"Hetti!" cried out Fili.

Oh, now he shows up does he? It's a little late to be the knight in shining armour.

~~Elaina's POV~~

I was watching Fili come out of nowhere and shout out,

"Drop them!"

"Well, at least we now know what that revolting smell is." I whispered dryly.

I feel Thorin's eyes on me but I was watching Hetti being upside down by one of the trolls. Bilbo was held by the other two.

"Please be careful my angel." whispered Thorin.

I glance at Thorin then, before a troll says,

"You what?"

"I said, drop them." repeated Fili.

I glanced around the forest trying to work out what to do. There was no way I would abandom my two close friends. I just needed to think what to do.

_'Use your power!'_ I heard a male voice in my head.

"I need a diversion." I say quitely to Thorin, trying to ignore that voice in my head.

"Very well, but please be careful Elaina." said Thorin.

"You too," I reply to Thorin before I turn to Loki, "I may need your help." I whisper back before silently walking away from the others.

We both discreetly climb up a tree watching these three trolls. I watch a troll throw Hetti on to Fili. Hetti lands on Fili, knocking them both down.

The rest of the Company charge forward out of the bushes and begin fighting the trolls with all their might.

"This is going to end badly!" mused Loki.

I don't say anything, just watch what is going on.

As the dwarves fight, I watch Bilbo grabs a troll's knife and run towards the ponies . With quick incision , Bilbo cuts the ropes, freeing the ponies. The troll nearby, sees Bilbo and picks him up by the arms and legs.

"Shit!" I whisper to myself.

"Told you so!" smirked Loki.

"Must you gloat?" I asked him.

"When I know I'm right, then yes!"

The dwarves stop fighting when they see what the trolls are holding.

"Bilbo!" cried out Kili.

"No!" shouted Thorin.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." sneered the troll holding Bilbo.

I watch as Thorin looks at Bilbo in frustration and disgust, then drops his sword on the ground. The others drop their swords and weapons as well.

"And urt this runt here too." sneered another troll holding Hetti.

"The word is hurt, you blithering idiot! Hetti hissed at the troll.

_"It's time to use your power Elaina. Stop pretending you can't hear me little one!"_ came a voice in the wind.

That is what I do and I fail to notice Loki's somber face as I watch the trolls tying several dwarves on a spit which is then turned over a fire and the rest, which included Thorin, Hetti, Fili, Kili, Balin, Oin and Bilbo, are all tied up in sacks.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." remarked the troll with the apron on.

"I'll squash you with bubble bath, you stinky, revolting rat dropping!" Hetti spat out

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." replied another troll.

"Is this really necessary?" I heard Dori say.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." squealed a troll that was near Bilbo, who looked most uncomfortable in that sack.

"Untie us, you monsters!" cried out Oin.

"Take on someone your own size!" agreed Gloin.

"Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." confessed the troll turning the spit with my friends on it.

_'What's that about the Dawn?'_ I thought.

They seem to be in a hurry all of a sudden. Suddenely it hit me.

"Their frightened of the Sun!" I muttered under my breath.

"I'm sorry?" asked Loki.

"Didn't you hear?" I glance at Loki "These three trolls hate sunlight, one even mentioned being turned to stone...Its time to show these thick trolls on who they are really dealing with."

"What do you mean?" asked Loki.

"It's time to trick them! but first we need someone elses help." I remark, watching Bilbo intently.

_'Come on Bilbo, work out what those trolls said, about Dawn.'_ I thought to myself.

For a long, long moment, there was complte silence.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." I heard Bilbo say and I smile to myself.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" cried our Dori.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" scoffed Bofur.

Bilbo, is trying to stand up with great difficulty but somehow manages to stand up straight.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." said Bilbo.

I think Bilbo was forming a plan and my smile broadened.

"What about the seasoning?" asked a troll.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." remarked Bilbo.

I saw and hear all the Company call Bilbo a traitor.

"Um, Bilbo, their the ones that reek. They don't know what soap is for Christ's sake!" I heard Hetti say to him.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" asked a troll by the fireplace.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." cried out a troll, turning the spit.

"They can't even hold a sentence together!" I mutter to Loki who grinned at me.

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-," stammered Bilbo.

_'Come on Bilbo, you can do it.'_ I silently willed him on.

"Yes? Come on." replied one of the trolls.

"It's, uh-," stuttered Bilbo.

"Tell us the secret." exclaimed a troll.

I glance at Loki and whispered,

"It's time to trick them!"

Loki's smile broadens.

"Lead the way!"

We slowly climb down the tree and I slowly walk to the pile of swords and grab a few before walking confidently towards the trolls.

"Elaina, go back!" I heard several of my friends say.

"Ohh look, there is another one!" squealed the troll by the spit.

I was not listening, I was just thinking how to rescue everyone to safety.

"Use your power." whispered Loki, causing me to glance at him in surprise.

Before I had a change to say anything, a massive hand had grabbed me but not before I threw a sword at Loki's feet, hoping he would take the hint and free the others.

"Your a woman." said the troll.

"Am I really?" I reply sarcastically "I had no idea. Thank you so much for informing me."

"Elaina!" I heard Thorin cry out but I was busy watching the troll that was holding me to notice.

"You will put me down now!" I demanded.

"N-no-no-yeh ok!" replied the troll and he loosened his hold of me and placed me on the ground.

"What are you doing Bert?" shouted one of the trolls.

The troll that had let me go was watching me with a lovy dovy look on its face.

_'What the?' _I thought _'That is not normal.'_

The troll leaned forward and grabbed me again crushing my ribcage.

"That troll is hurting her!" shouted Thorin "Do something Loki!"

"I said l-let go of me."

I was beginning to find it hard to breath and the troll was crushing my ribs like I was made of paper.

'_Stay calm Elaina, just distract them.' _

_'How?' I thought back._

_'You know what to do!' came the male voice once more._

Did I know what to do? My ribs were clouding my judgement.

"I'll think I'll 'ave you as me wife your lovely." I heard the troll say.

I watch him with disgust on my face and started squirming out of his grasp, which made my ribs hurt even more.

"Let me down and I'll- I'll sing for you.

"Do what? Singing?" exclaimed the troll by the spit "We don't sing."

I look in his direction.

"Oh but a song always calms me down when I cook my own meals," I lied "Maybe it will work on you three."

The three trolls looked at one another, then back at me.

"Yeh, that makes sense, you can sing us a song before we marry."

_'Not going to happen!'_ I thought.

"Let's ear ya then."

"I-I-I, I stutter, closing my eyes in disdain and discomfort "Very well, but please put me down this second, I need air in my lungs!"

Surprisingly the troll did as I asked and placed me next to Bilbo. I just thought of the tune that has always been in my head for a long time. I have a quick look round and notice Thorin, Fili and Balin out of their sacks and were all watching me .

Taking a deep breath, which was hard I began.

_"Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark _  
_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart _  
_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain _  
_Melodies of life, love's lost refrain"_

I felt every eye on me and I blush scarlett.

_"Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why _  
_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye _  
_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told? _  
_Let them ring out loud till they unfold _  
_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me _  
_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name _

_#_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine _  
_Adding up the layers of harmony _  
_And so it goes, on and on _  
_Melodies of life, _  
_To the sky beyond the flying birds, forever and beyond _

_#_

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by _  
_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky _  
_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings _  
_Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings _

_#_

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me? _  
_Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind? _

_#_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine _  
_Adding up the layers of harmony _  
_And so it goes, on and on _  
_Melodies of life, _  
_To the sky beyond the flying birds, forever and beyond _

_#_

_If I should leave this lonely world behind _  
_Your voice will still remember our melody _  
_Now I know we'll carry on _  
_Melodies of life _  
_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts _  
_As long as we remember."_

As I finish the song, I realise the trolls were trying to move their legs but could not. Holding my ribs, I walked where the spit was and grabbed my sword and cut it. Taking no notice of every dwarf staring at me. Dwalin, Bofur and Co, all fell safely on the ground.

"I can't move!" exclaimed the troll near the fireplace.

"You's done something." replied the troll that wanted to marry me a minutes ago.

"All I did was sing."

Which was the truth.

"Your a wit-,"

"The dawn will take you all!" I heard a very familiar voice say.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know."

"Can we eat him?"

I turned around and saw Gandalf, standing on top of a boulder, before raising his staff and shattering the boulder in half and bringing in the light.

Suddenly, the troll make an awful noise and I watch them slowly turn to stone. While everyone was cutting themselves free, I sat on a log feeling a little off. I heard footsteps and glance up and saw Hetti walking up to me.

"You were fantastic Elaina," smiled Hetti. "This would never have happened if Fili and Kili didn't egg Bilbo on!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's true!" said Hetti, shaking her head in disgust.

The sun was now shining and I watch as everyone was happy to see Gandalf. Dwalin Ori and Gloin walk over to me.

"You alright lass?" asked Dwalin.

"I will be, just trying to regain my bearings." I admitted to him.

Truth of the matter was, my ribs were killing me now but I didn't want to appear weak in front of Dwalin.

Fili and Kili came bounding over and embraced me causing me to wince in pain.

"You stopped them moving." grinned Kili.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" I admitted to him.

"They could not move after that song you sung," said Fili. "Thank you."

I merely nodded, not understanding what had happened. It was just a song after all. Gandalf must have been nearby and did his magic on those three trolls himself.

I watch Thorin walk towards Gandalf and I could hear what they were saying.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" asked Thorin, catching my gaze with a smile on his face.

"To look ahead." admitted Gandalf.

"What brought you back?" asked Thorin.

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece." remarked Gandalf walking towards the stone trolls.

"No thanks to your burglar." spat Thorin.

I was seething and walked up to him saying,

"That is not the tale I was told," Thorin looked at me with wide eyes "Your dear nephews decided to use Bilbo for their own means. You see, Fili an Kili could not be bothered to reclaim the stolen ponies themselves, so they got both Bilbo and Hetti to do all the dirty work. You can see what happened next!...I am sick and tired of you picking on Bilbo all the time."

"Elaina!" began Gandalf but I wasn't having any of it

"No! Don't you dare stop me Gandalf, he has to be told."

I look at Gandalf then return my attention back on Thorin, glaring at him.

"It's about time that chip on your shoulder was knocked of. Every time there is a problem, you always look at Bilbo, like it is his fault. You mak me sick!You insufferable moron!"

I walked of completely angry, well try to as I collapse into unconsciousness.

~~Hetti's POV~~

"Elaina!" I scream as I rush towards her only to be held back by Fili.

"Get of me!" I hiss at him.

"What's happened to her?" asked Thorin looking very worried.

Gandalf bent down as did Loki and Bilbo and looked at Elaina's small waist.

"She has broken her ribs, one of the ribs has punctured her lung!"

"Elaina!" I tried pushing Fili of but he held me tighter.

"Can you help her?" asked Thorin.

"Oh yes, though she will be a little sore afterwards but, she'll be fine."

Gandalf gently touched Elaina's forehead and saw her breathing return to normal.

"We shall stay here, until Elaina is completely ready to continue our journey!" said Thorin.

I saw everyone nod their heads. I hoped Elaina was alright, as Bilbo and Elaina were all I had.

* * *

******A/N The song is called Melodies Of Life and is from Final Fantasy 9**


	14. Chapter 14 Making Up Is Hard To Do

Chapter Fourteen

Making Up Is Hard To Do

~~Thorin's POV~~

As I watched Elaina, I was surprised at my hearts harsh words, I watch her closely before I look up at my nephews then at Gandalf who was watching me.

"I can not be certain," began Gandalf leaning on his staff "but I do believe Elaina is speaking the truth!"

"Elaina did say she had this strange feeling." scorned Loki, giving me a glare.

"She will be alright, won't she Gandalf?" asked Bilbo.

"She'll be fine Bilbo." Gandalf reassured him.

I glanced up at my nephews again.

"Just what did happen before this got out of hand?" I asked Fili and Kili.

"We were looking after the ponies like you asked Uncle," began Kili and I roll my eyes "Only we um, got distracted."

"What do you mean?"

"I, er decided to climb on the trees as there were apples on the branches and they looked-,"

"Do you mean to tell me," I interrupted Kili "that instead of guarding the ponies like you were surpossed to do, you were both thinking about your stomachs?"

The silence explained it all.

"So it wasn't the halfings fault at all, was it?" I shouted at them both, especially when they continue to do the mute game "You could have had us killed. Just what goes through those heads of yours. Stay out of my way!"

~~Elaina's POV~~

I woke up but keep my eyes closed as I quietly listen in to what Thorin was talking about. So he finally realised I was speaking the truth did he? So I should think! I was sick of Thorin's prejudice towards Bilbo. One day Bilbo would show everyone what a remarkable hobbit he truly is.

"Your lucky Elaina will be alright!" I heard Thorin say.

"Bilbo had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that. Yes, even Elaina stepped in as well." smiled Gandalf.

"Uncle!" Kili more than whispered.

"I said, stay away from me!" roared Thorin.

I slowly open my eyes and move slightly and felt that pain again. not as bad as it was, but still noticeable.

"Elaina!" said Hetti coming towards me "Am I glad to see you awake."

I slowly get up and walk away, I needed to clear my head for a while.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I wanted to be alone. Fainting was embarrassing for me and I knew every eye was on me, which I hated.

"Elaina, do you think it's wise to walk of?" said Gandalf but I continue walking of.

Unaware that Thorin nodded to Gandalf and went after me.

I continue walking until I find a little stream and slowly sit on the grass, taking in what had recently happened. That voice I had heard, sounded just like that man on a cloud. Does that mean he is watching everything that I am doing? That thought alone, sent chills down my spine.

I heard a twig snap but I can not be bothered to see what or who it was. I close my eyes, hoping nothing else could go wrong. I felt a presence sitting besides me, who then gently traces my face with their fingers.

"Leave me alone Hetti, I'm not in the mood for one of your games today!" I remark, trying to swot her finger away.

"I'm not Hetti, Elaina." whispered Thorin.

My eyes snap open and see Thorin mere inches from me.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were-," I trail of, remembering I was angry at him.

"Indeed!" smiled Thorin.

"Wait, why am I apologising to you? I'm angry at you and your nephews! I scoffed at him trying to get back up.

"Elaina!" said Thorin, softly "We need to talk."

"No we don't. I've said all what I have to say, now if you'll excuse me!" I reply getting up slowly and walked away from him.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Thorin getting up and watching me.

"Where am I going?" I snapped at him "Away from you for a start. I am sick of your constant distrust of Bilbo," I dab my finger at Thorin's chest, prodding him with it "when he hasn't said one bad word about you. I am sick of this male voice in my head and I'm sick of-,"

My rant was quashed as I felt Thorin's skillful mouth over mine. I should be pushing him of but his kisses were very drugging and made me crave for more. I felt his beard tickle my face as he kissed me ardently. Very slowly, we both broke the kiss and I watch him look back with a smirk on his face which only returned my anger.

"That will never happen again." I decided as I began walking of again.

"Oh yes it will." laughed Thorin grabbing me and crashing his lips back on mine.

This time I place my hands around his neck as the kiss deepened and I could feel his beating heart. Thorin gently bit into my bottom lip causing me to moan into his mouth. Just when things were getting interesting, Thorin broke the kiss off and stepped back.

"Lost for words?" asked Thorin, watching me intently.

That did it. I watch him and slapped him hard across the face before walking of again completely vexed. Only for Thorin to grab and pull me towards him again.

"Look you-,"

"No one dares strikes me, you do," began Thorin, talking in his normal baritone voice, cupping my face "Your temper matches mine, you intrigue me...I can't stop thinking about you...Then, when I saw you collapse, I felt my heart nearly stop beating." he whispered looking at me and my mouth.

For once in my life, no words came out of my mouth as we watch one another. Thorin gently cups my other cheek.

"You really have no idea, do you?" Thorin whispers, watching me intently.

"Thorin I-,"

"I never thought I would find my one while on this quest and yet," Thorin leans closer to me "here you are, by my side..._Men lananubukhs menu." _

I heard some gasps but I was looking at Thorin. He had said something in a different language and the way he said it, so lovingly, made me want to know what he said.

"What does that mean?" I ask him, hoping he would tell me.

Thorin smiles lovingly at me again.

"_Men lananubukhs menu _means I love you in Khuzdul, my native tongue." Thorin whispered.

I suddenly felt lightheaded. No one has ever said they loved me before, well except Bilbo and Hetti but that was a family love. What Thorin had said was completely different and I felt butterflies swimming in my stomach.

"You do not return my feelings?" asked Thorin, breaking me out of my thoughts.

We watch each other and even though we started on the wrong foot, I could see a loyal, proud man but it was his eyes that had always caught my attention. The way he was looking at me, it felt like he was reaching out to my soul and I realised, I wanted him to reach out.

Suddenly feeling a little shy, I slowly let my hand go from around Thorin's neck and placed it on his cheek, who leans into my touch, which I smile at.

"You had me when you spoke Khuzdul." I whispered.

"You do return my-,"

"Yes," I interrupted him "I do return your feelings."

~~Thorin's POV~~

When I told Elaina of my love for her in Khuzdul, I did hear the gasps but saying _'I love you' _in my native tongue meant that she was the love of my life. When she didn't say anything though, I thought she was repulsed by me. Then I saw her small smile and she reciprocated my feelings for her.

I pulled her gently towards me once more, careful not to hurt her ribs. I then kissed her slowly and deeply, taking no notice of the wolf whistles we were both receiving.

"Hand over the coins Dori," I heard Bofur say "I knew there was something between these two."

"Aye as did I," remarked Balin smiling at Elaina and I "I accidentally saw Thorin and Elaina growing closer in the shadow of the farmhouse earlier on."

Holding Elaina gently round the waist, I look at my men with shock.

"You placed bets on us?"

"Oh aye," grinned Bofur, catching his bag of coins. "It gave us something to do."

I glared at each of them. Money bags were flying everywhere.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked them all.

"Well," began Gandalf coming forward "Seeing as the trolls are no more, I would think their hideout was nearby."

"A troll cave!" I muse, feeling a small smile form around my face as I return my attention back on Elania "Are you ready Elaina?"

"Sure."

My right hand wraps around Elaina's left small hand and we began walking with the others in search of this troll cave.

"Where did those trolls come from anyway?" asked Elaina.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." replied Gandalf.

I frowned and looked at Gandalf.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" I asked him.

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands," replied Gandalf giving me a knowing look. "They could not have moved in daylight."

We walk near a stream and the burglar kneeled down and scrubbed his face. I did wonder what was on his face, hair and clothes but I was still very weary of him to start up a conversation. Many of my men were restocking their water supply as the hobbit finally got up.

We now go in search of this cave, which wasn't far away. Elaina let go of my hand and I raised my eyebrows.

"I'll wait outside."

I gently kiss her forehead and stepped inside the cave.

~~Hetti's POV~~

Walking with Bilbo, I was relieved that everyone was alright. Truth of the matter was, I was scared those trolls would have eaten us. This should never have happened in the first place. Fili and Kili were irresponsible towards others, that was for sure.

"Hetti!" I heard someone call my name and turned my head and scowled, coming towards me was Fili.

"Leave me alone!" I hiss trying to get away from him and noticed his brother Kili walk towards me too.

Fili gently grabs my arm.

"I am sorry for what happened back there."

"Your saying sorry to the wrong person," I spat "It's Bilbo you should apologise too!"

"We have," replied Kili.

I glance at Bilbo who was watching the three us and saw him nod his head.

"Well, I am not Bilbo," I began watching Fili and Kili once more "What you both did was despicable. Bilbo is to trusting towards the pair of you. Things could have turned out quite differently if Bilbo and Elaina didn't stall those trolls."

I catch Bilbo blushing.

"I am sorry Hetti" said Kili quitely.

"As am I."

"To little, to late!"

I then walk of and catch up to Balin, Dori and Dwalin. Not noticing the sadness in Kili's eyes, but Bilbo did.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

Many went in the troll cave including Hetti. I on the other hand stayed outside. Few stayed outside too, Bilbo was sitting on the ground and I sat with him.

"How are you really feeling?" asked Bilbo, watching me carefully.

"A little sore but other than that, I'm fine," I reassured him "I didn't mean to worry you."

Bilbo smiles and I could see the relief on his face.

"Although it is partly my fault," I confessed "I never realised how quick those trolls were. I wasn't expecting one of them to pick me up."

"And say he wanted to marry you!" grinned Bilbo, then burst out laughing.

"I'm thankful that fell through." I snorted.

I heard footsteps and watch as Nori grabs a shovel from his bag.

"There's gold in there," pointed out Nori, "It smells in there though."

Nori went back inside the cave while I smirked at his remark. I knew that caves always have there own smell to them. If this cave was where the trolls used to live, I'd imagine the smell would be terrible.

I got up and went by a rock and leaned against it. I was thinking about that man, Zeus and the way he mentioned _'power' _I had no power. For the first time ever, I felt lost and a little confused.

I heard footsteps coming near to me and I turn my head and see Thorin walking up to me with a sword in his right hand.

"Looks like you've found something of interest." I say to him

"Aye, a finely crafted sword. Though elves did make this."

Thorin frowned as he stepped near me.

"Might I ask, what is troubling you Elaina?" asked Thorin, softly, placing his new sword on his belt.

"There is nothing troubling me Thorin!"

"Elaina, I'm not daft to know something is clearly troubling you," said Thorin "Has it something to do with that man you mentioned earlier?"

The silence that followed confirmed it.

"What exactly happened?"

I watch Thorin and I took a deep breath, before explaining everything that had happened about those trolls.

"I have not got any power."

Thorin had a thoughtful look on his face.

"You did do something to those trolls, they could not move after you sung that song."

"Gandalf was nearby, he could have done that!"

~~Thorin's POV~~

I knew Gandalf had power but he turned up a little while later, when Elaina had stopped singing. I was about to ask her this when I saw her look around. I had seen this look before.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, her brown eyes glancing at everything "I just hear a strange noise. Can you not hear it?"

When she asked me that, I at first could not hear anything and was about to say that when suddenly. I did hear something.

"Something's coming!" I shouted out, catching Elaina's brown eyes.

_'How could she have heard that?'_ I wondered. _'She's a mystery.' _

We quickly gather our stuff and run towards the woods, hoping whatever was coming, was not a bad omen.


	15. Chapter 15 Danger Comes In Many Forms

Chapter Fifteen

Danger Comes In Many Forms

~~Elaina's POV~~

I made sure I was near Bilbo who at this moment was holding onto a sword I have never seen before. Now was not the time to ask where he found it. We rush towards a wood, as we all heard a strange whizzing sound. Without hesitation, I draw out my sword as the noise drew near us.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" shouted out a very strange looking man who was riding a sleigh.

I carry on looking and also saw alot of large rabbits that were moving the sleigh he was in.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hetti exclaimed gaining a chuckle from Fili and Kili and Bofur.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" asked Gandalf clearly surprised to see him here.

So this was Radagast, he was wearing a brown robe and wore a strange hat that I thought moved on its own accord. He appeared to be in his own world, as his eyes seemed to glaze over, until Gandalf called his name once again, which seemed to snap Radagast back to the present.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf," began Radagast, getting of his sleigh"Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." replied Radagast, heading towards Gandalf.

"I'll say," Hetti began "Rabbits moving that sleigh, that's not normal!"

Several chuckles were heard around me but I was watching Radagast. Something had definitely spooked him, as he was searching around the area, as if something was laying in wait for him.

"Yes?" replied Gandalf, which snapped me back from my staring.

As my eyes watch Radagast, it appears he is about to say something, but then closes his mouth again. He then opens it again and it looks like he is about to talk but then he shuts his mouth once more. It dawns on me, he has forgotten what he was about to say.

"This could take a while." said Loki, with a smirk on his face, despite myself I find myself laughing at that.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." said Radagast.

I watch him curl up his tongue, and looks surprised at something.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all, it's a silly old-," he continues.

Gandalf shocked me by placing his fingers inside Radagast's mouth and pulled out an insect out of his mouth.

"Stick insect." remarked Radagast.

I turn my head, suddenly feeling very queasy, unaware that Radagast was watching me, which Thorin and Hetti had spotted.

"For a second, I thought she was-," I heard Radagast say before Gandalf ushered him away from us, to speak privately.

"I can safely say, we have the right wizard with us." I remark glancing at Gandalf and Radagast.

I heard some laughter and catch Thorin's gaze who had a faint smile.

"What a strange fellow!" I whispered.

"Elaina," I turn my attention at Hetti who was walking up to me "Do you know that man?"

I gave her a weird look.

"Until now, I have never met Gandalf's friend in my entire life. As well you know!"

"True but the way he-,"

"I wish they would hurry up!" I heard Thorin say, pacing around like a yo-yo.

Thorin kept glancing at Gandalf, becoming inpatient with each passing second.

~~Hetti's POV~~

The way that friend of Gandalf's stared at Elaina, unnerved me. What did he mean by_ 'I thought she was!' _It was like he knew who Elaina was, which was impossible right? While waiting for signs from life from Gandalf and his odd friend, I looked around for something to do and found some twigs on the ground and was about to pick one up when Bilbo called out my name.

He motioned me to follow him away from the others and I could see he was was thinking things over.

"Hetti." said Bilbo, now watching me.

"Are you alright Bilbo?" I asked him, as he was clearly not himself.

"It's about Kili." began Bilbo.

I frowned, just what had Kili and Fili done now?

"They haven't made you do something else have they?" I ask him.

I watch Bilbo as he shakes his head.

"No, but they are both sorry for what happened Hetti." whispered Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" I begun but was interrupted by Bilbo.

"I saw the way Kili looked at you when you walked of. He looked remorseful. If I can forgive and forget then, so can you!"

Bilbo walked away and left me to my own thoughts. I smiled as I realised that Bilbo was slowly coming out of his shell. I slowly head back to the others.

"Bilbo why are you blushing?" teased Bofur.

"Bofur, please leave Bilbo alone. He was just telling me some sound advice!" I reply to him.

"What's that then?" asked Bofur.

"That everyone deserves a second change." I gently say catching Fili and Kili's gaze.

Seeing them look at each other before coming towards me. Without warning Fili grabbed me, then hugged me.

"I am truly sorry Hetti." said Fili.

"As well you should be," I reply "and I apologise for snapping at you both."

"No you were right Hetti, we were despicable and should have helped out more, right Kee?" said Fili stepping away from me now.

"Aye, that's right." said Kili.

Before I got my bearings together, Kili wraps his arms around me.

"I too am sorry for putting everyone in danger. It won't happen again." whispered Kili in my ear.

"Apology accepted from the pair of you" I reply feeling Fili hug my back "Um this is not normal" I add, hearing laughter around me.

~~Elaina's POV~~

I laughed as I saw Hetti being embraced by the both brothers.

"Enough!" remarked Thorin.

Fili and Kili stepped back but I caught Kili, who lingered near Hetti and was watching her, who seemed oblivious to his staring.

_'Seems Hetti has an admirer.' _I thought to myself.

Shaking my head, I turn around and saw Gandalf was still having an intense conversation with his friend Radagast. Thorin meanwhile, was pacing the ground which made me smile. The smile vanished when the air around me, now smelt stale. Something was coming.

"What is the matter?" asked Thorin, who had stopped pacing and was walking up to me. "Is your ribs still hurting you?"

"No, my ribs aren't so bad at the moment," I reply.

"Then what is wrong?"

"I'm not to sure, but I sense trouble coming!"

"You are certain?"

"Yes," I began "I'm beginning to trust my instints more."

The feeling I had, was getting stronger and I went to my belt and held onto my sword, just in case I should need it. Suddenly there was a sound, it sounded like a howl.

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" asked Bilbo, sounding agitated.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." I heard Bofur say.

Looking at the ground, I knew that any second now, this strange feeling that had been been building inside me, would show itself. Holding my sword tighter, I waited.

I heard a growl and saw a grey looking dog on a rock and was growling at all of us. Loki threw a knife towards the animal that was about to pounce on us and the animal cried out in pain. The knife was embedded in its neck.

Another one of these animals came forward and I watch Thorin use his sword on it, while Kili uses his bow and arrow. The animal was still moving, only to be silenced for good by Dwalin.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." replied Thorin, watching Loki as he retrieves his knife.

"Orc pack?" queried Bilbo.

Loki bend down, wiping his knife clean, on the dead animal, before putting his knife back in his inside pocket.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" demanded Gandalf, surprising me with his harshness.

"No one." replied Thorin.

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" exclaimed Thorin.

"You are being hunted." said Gandalf, somberly.

"We have to get out of here." remarked Dwalin.

"We can't! We have no ponies, they bolted." said Ori.

_'Use your power Elaina, you all need to leave. Now!' _came Zeus's voice in my head again.

Those ponies had to be nearby still. I had no idea how I could summon the ponies. The only thing I could think of was, was to whistle. Willing myself, I whistled with all my might and knew everyone was now watching me.

Thinking it had not worked, I was about to explain my actions when we all heard a lot of noise. Everyone braced themselves again, except for Loki, Gandalf and myself. The ponies came running up to us.

"I thought you said the ponies had bolted?" exclaimed Dwalin to Ori.

"They did!" exclaimed Ori, watching the ponies then at me.

I felt eyes on me and I look around and see Thorin, Bilbo and Gandalf look at me with surprise etched on there faces.

"I see your power is showing itself Elaina," smiled Gandalf "Quickly get on!"

Nearly everyone gets on their ponies and I noticed Hetti riding with Dwalin. Before I had time to protest, a hand went around my arm, pulling me up against a pony. I was now siting on Midna with an arm around me.

"Hold on tight!" whispered Thorin, in my ear.

Before I had time to respond I heard Gandalf's friend say.

"I'll draw them off."

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you!" said Gandalf.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try." remarked Radagast who then sped of.

As soon as Radagast fled, so to, did we. I felt Thorin hold me tightly as we galloped away from these animals named _'Wargs'_ Even though we were miles ahead of these Wargs, I glanced over my shoulder and saw many more of these dogs chasing us and some had these ugly Orcs on top, riding them. It was here that I first spotted a new adversary.

This figure was in complete black garp. He _'I assumed it to be a he' _was wearing a hood, veiling his face, making it very hard to identify with. I watch as he swiftly got near us and again, I panic.

_'It is time to use your power Elaina.'_ I heard Zeus say again.

_'What power?'_

I had no idea what he was talking about.

Gandalf to had spotted this new adversary and had caught my gaze.

"Embrace your power Elaina!" shouted Gandalf.

Breaking eye contact from Gandalf, I focused on this dark figure that was swarming with Wargs now.

~~Thorin's POV~~

I had been watching everything that Elaina was doing, while being careful not to scare Midna. I saw her look fearful at something and I turned my head to my left and saw a dark figure riding on a black horse. There was something of putting seeing this. Both rider and horse, looked evil.

"Embrace your power Elaina!" I heard Gandalf shout out.

My eyes shot back on her and she then had this look about her, like she was the one who could deal damage to this dark rider. I held her closer, as I saw her left hand go up and saw a light emanate her hand.

The light touched the sky, before descending towards the Wargs and the dark rider. I was completely stunned seeing this and had no idea what would happen next.

Elaina's hand stayed firm as she trapped the advancing enemies in this light bubble and I watch as the dark rider is trying to free himself from this blinding light. It seemed to be working too, as the dark rider had managed to free his right hand out of the light.

I caught Gandalf's face and I watch him use his staff, using his power, helping Elaina's own unique power, strengthening it. I watch in fascination as the light speads out across the land, hurling advancing Wargs and Orcs that dare go in it's path. I watch and hear as the dark rider, screams in agony as he tries everything in his power, to be free from this light.

The light goes brighter and making sure Midna was alright and riding in the direction Gandalf was headed for, where ever that was. The dark rider, makes a final attempt at trying to free himself from this light, but it was no use as the light went very bright then disapeared completely.

I was shocked to say the least, everything that was tailing us, had disappeared. Hearing a sigh from Elaina, brought me back to reality as she slumbed against my chest. I held her protectively knowing for a little while, we were safe. Where was Gandalf taking us though, that was bothering me.

Gandalf galloped of futher up now and we all try and catch up to him. We were near a mountainside and watch Gandalf up ahead, slowing down. Gandalf gets of his horse and waits for our approach.

"We have to go through here, so the ponies will have to find they own way." said Gandalf.

"Where are you taking us?" I demanded to know, but Gandalf never answered which angered me.

Being careful not to knock Elaina, I got of Midna, then holding Elaina's bag, which I pass on to her sister Hetti, I gently pick Elaina up and hold her bridal style while I wait to see what Gandalf was planing.

Gandalf then went in a crack in the mountain and I nod my head when the others watch my reaction at this new turn of events. I wait as I watch the others slide inside this crack, before I too, slide in, holding Elaina protectively.

"Will Elaina be okay?" I heard the burglar say.

"She will be, Bilbo," I heard Gandalf say "She's just not used to using her full power yet!"

I glance at her sleeping form and hold her tightly across my chest before noticing something glint on the ground. With careful maneuvering, I managed to pick up the thing that was glinting, without Elaina slipping out of my grasp. Looking at what I found, I frowned, it was an arrow.

"Elves." I spat, before dropping the offending arrow back on the ground.

A sound above makes me look upwards to where we were, had there been any enemies that Elaina and Gandalf missed?

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" asked Dwalin, looking ahead.

"Follow it, of course!" said Bofur.

"I think that would be wise." agreed Gandalf.

We begin following the path. It is quite narrow, and it is a crack between two tall cliffs. At times, some of us have difficulty going through. The pathway eventually opens out into an open area, there is a valley below, and in that valley is the city of Rivendell, and I am livid at Gandalf's deception!

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name." said Gandalf.

"Rivendell." replied Bilbo who appeared to be in awe of this news.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." said Gandalf, smiling.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." I spat at Gandalf.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." scored Gandalf. "And in any case, Elaina needs rest."

I glance down at her, seeing her head rest on my shoulder and felt a warmth course through my body, not once but twice had this enchanting beauty saved our lives.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." I say to Gandalf, though my eyes were on the sleeping Elaina.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

I looked up and glared at Gandalf. Who does he think he is talking too? We continue walking across a bridge and enter Rivendell. A few elves are seen strolling about. I watch Bilbo smile at being here and I roll my eyes at him. The rest of us, except, Loki and Hetti that is, look around uneasy.

A dark-haired elf walks down a flight of stairs and greets us.

"Mithrandir." said this elf.

"Ah, Lindir!" smiled Gandalf, walking up to him to embrace him.

Dwalin was by my side and I whisper to him.

"Stay sharp!"

Dwalin nods his head and starts looking around. The elf Lindir starts speaking in his own language to Gandalf and I was not amused by this.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." explained Gandalf.

"My lord Elrond is not here." said Lindir.

"Not here? Where is he?" asked Gandalf, clearly upset at these new turn of events.

Suddenly, the Elvish horns from earlier are heard again. We turn around and we see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.

_"Ifridî bekâr!"_ ('Ready weapons!') "Hold ranks!" I remark to my men.

We bunch up together into a tight circle with our weapons pointed outward, the mounted Elves arrive and ride in circles around the dwarves. Eventually, they stop, and one elf, who I realise is Lord Elrond, separates himself from the others.

"Gandalf." smiled Elrond.

Gandalf bowed down gracefully who then starts speaking in elvish so did Elrond himself before getting of his horse.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." remarked Elrond in the common tongue.

Elrond holds out an Orc sword and shows us it, before handing over to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us." confessed Gandalf "With some help from a friend." he adds looking at Elaina in my arms.

Lord Elrond walks over to us and I instinctively try and shield Elaina from him. Elrond watches her in fascination but says nothing. He then looks at me.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." said Elrond.

"I do not believe we have met." I reply, noticing Gandalf shake his head at my rudeness.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed, he made no mention of you." I scoff at him.

Ignoring my insult, Elrond turns to the dwarves and speaks in Elvish again. The others don't understand what he is saying and it is beginning to get on my nerves as well.

_"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin."_ said Elrond.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" snapped Gloin.

"No Gloin," replied Gandalf, "He is offering you all food to eat."

"Ah well, in that case, lead on." said Gloin.

"Wait." I said.

Elrond and Gandalf watch me and I frown but continue what I have to say.

"Elaina is exhausted. Is there a place where she can rest in peace?"

Elrond again comes up to me and looks at Elaina.

"She will be taken care of Lord Thorin, perhaps one of my elves could help you an-,"

"I'm not leaving her!" I interrupted.

Elrond raised his eyebrows in surprise but said nothing, only nodding his head. He finally said,

"Very well, follow me, I shall take her to a quiet place where she can get her much needed rest."

Leaving the others with Gandalf, I followed Elrond to the chambers where Elaina would get her much needed sleep. One thing was for sure, is that I would not leave her side, while in the company of elves.


	16. Chapter 16 The Messengers

Chapter Sixteen

The Messengers

I must have nodded of myself. I woke up, realising that Elaina was still fast asleep. I hoped she was alright, as I saw her frown in her sleep. I placed my hand over hers, willing her to sleep in peace. I find myself gently stroking her fingers, which has calmed me down.

Being in Rivendell has made my blood boil over. I should have known Gandalf would have pull a stunt like this but watching Elaina, relaxed me. So for now, my anger for Gandalf will be put to side for a while.

I heard Elaina make a noise and I could see she was having some kind of nightmare. Without really thinking about it, I got up and layed next to her, only, I did not get in the covers with her. I gently wrap my arm around her waist, making sure I did not hurt her ribs and watch as she slowly returned to a peaceful slumber. I snuggled next to her and went back to sleep.

~~Elaina's POV~~

_I am walking around in a forest and see there is a festival in full swing. I can see that people around me are having a great time. I continue walking among the crowd of bypassers, hearing and seeing laughter and banter._

_It was here where I noticed a person, dressed all in white, which I thought was weird as everyone else were wearing green and silver clothing. I decide to follow this person, who I noticed is walking away from the festival. This person walked down a flight of stairs as I continue following._

_The person then walks down a long lane which is deserted. I nearly lost him/her as I nearly walked in the wrong direction and if it wasn't for the gust of wind, making me stop where I was going, I would have missed the white robe turn right. Cursing under my breath, I quickened my pace and run in the direction where this person was headed and I freeze when I get there._

_I suddenly feel very afraid, as I watch the white robed person surrounded by those dark riders from before. I try and reach out to this person but, I find I can not move. All these dark riders swarm around this person and at last, I catch the person's gaze, it was a woman and she looked resigned to her fate._

_I feel that I was been drawn someplace else and suddenly the scene changes and I am now back on a cloud and I realise I am back in Cloud City!_

_'__**Great!**__' I thought bitterly to myself._

_"Hello Elaina."_

_I spin around and saw __Zeus standing opposite me._

_"What's going on?" I ask him "Why am I here?"_

_"You saw what happened to Sierra, did you not?" he asked me watching me._

_"Who?" I asked "That lady in the white robe?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"I saw something, though I'm not to sure on what that was!" I confess to him._

_"What you saw, was how it all started!"_

_"What are you talking about?" I asked Zeus, clearly confused._

_"Long before you were born, Sierra used to practice her magic every night around a circle of stones to protect her from any negative power and normally she was very careful."_

_I listen intently at what Zeus was saying. I wanted to know what those dark riders were. That lone rider on the field before, was pure evil._

_"This night in particar started out well," carried on Zeus "only she invited her friend this night, showing her, her power. Her friend accidentally knocked one stone out of a circle without either Sierra or herself knowing. When Sierra used her power to summon a butterfly, something else came out instead!"_

_"What came out?" I asked hesitantly._

_"It was the start of what you saw a little while ago," replied Zeus "The Messengers, as they are called were waiting for this day, they had waited eons to get what they thought was theirs."_

_I sit on a cloud quite surprised it stayed where it was, as I listen on._

_"Because of one innocent accident, The Messengers grabbed the girl, thinking she was the one who summoned them and killed her on the spot. Sierra having seen what just happened, ran away. _

_Because The Messengers had just been revived, they did not understand why no power came to them after sacrificing the wrong girl. When they realised there mistake, they went after Sierra."_

_I was stunned, just who were these Messengers? As if reading my mind Zeus went on to say,_

_"The Messengers are what you saw on the road,Bruinen. They are now dressed in complete black and only follow orders from an unknown source."_

_"Is that what I saw before coming here, seeing Sierra die at the hands of these Messengers?" I asked quietly, knowing full well what the answer was going to be._

_"__Elaina, history has been repeating itself for 2000 years, thanks to one accident."_

_"2000 years?" I splutter in shock._

_"Yes, The Messengers have been around a long time, searching for the 'light'. I suggest you talk to Lord Elrond, Elaina, he will tell you more about the 'light' as it is not my place to say at present! I also suggest you inform that stubbon dwarf of yours as well."_

_"What!" I shouted to him._

_"We'll meet again." laughed Zeus._

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

I woke up and stretched, accidently knocking Elaina's arm. I turn and noticed her arm was draped around my middle which made my heart increase in volume. She moved slightly and her head was now resting on my right shoulder. To my delight, I realised this felt right. I gently kiss her hair thinking that I would protect her with my life.

The knock on the door broke my thoughts and I gently moved Elaina's arm of my waist and got up and sat back on the chair.

"How is she?" asked Balin, walking in without permission.

"Elaina is still asleep."

"And have you slept Thorin?" asked my old friend.

"On and of." I admitted to him, noticing the sly smile on Balin's face.

"Love suits you Thorin." grinned Balin.

"Balin." I warned him.

"What," chuckled Balin, receiving a glare from me "I am only stating the obvious...I'll expect you are both hungry, I'll come back with food for the pair of you."

Before I could say anything, Balin went out the door.

"Who was that?" I heard Elaina say, causing me to turn around and look at her again.

"Balin," I replied softly, relieved to see she was awake now. "How are you feeling, Elaina?"

"I'm not sure," she replied "Just had a strange conversation with that man, Zeus!"

I frown not understanding.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe I was in some sort of in-between place again, betweeen dreamworld and reality!"

"Where you were before?" I asked her.

She caught my gaze and looked defeated until she started looking around the room.

"Where are we?"

I knew she was changing the subject and for a while I allowed it.

"After we were chased by Wargs and that dark rider," I noticed Elaina frown then "Gandalf led us towards a mountain base. We went inside and eventually we found an elves home, Rivendell to be exact." I scorned at being here.

"Rivendell?" I nod "I take it you don't want to be here!"

"I don't get on with elves Elaina." I reply to her.

"Why?"

I frown and look away. True Lord Elrond was not the one who refused to help me, that was Thranduil. My hatred was with him really but because of him, I was weary of other elves now.

I look back at Elaina and decide to tell her. I explained about how a red dragon named Smaug stole our home for himself as we had vast amount of gold and jewels. Dragons loved gold and jewels and that is why Smaug attacked us. I then explained that the King Thranduil refused to help me and the others out when we were forced out of our home. Instead that elf turned his back on us and that was the start of my hatred for all elves.

By the time I told her my tale, she had entwined her fingers with mine and I watch surprised, as I find myself stroking her fingers but say,

"I don't need your pity Elaina."

"Good," she smirked "You mustn't judge one elf for another."

"Elaina."

"As I pointed out earlier, everyone is different!"

"I do not like elves," I exclaimed to Elaina. Why were were talking about elves? "What did Zeus say to you?"

Again I watch Elaina's face and heard her sigh.

"Elaina!"

She looks up, and our eyes lock, she looked so sad and fragile, not the lady I first saw using her powers on those trolls and that dark rider.

Elaina than explains what her father Zeus told her, about a lady named Sierra that had died by the hands these dark riders.

"Their called The Messengers and are out there seeking for a 'light'," whispered Elaina "I saw Sierra's past Thorin, and as soon as she was caught, she just gave up."

"What is this 'light'?" I asked her, gently.

"That I do not know," she sighed "Zeus informed me I should ask a Lord something or other."

"A Lord, what Lord?"

"He did tell me, but the name's gone, which is frustrating."

I edge closer to her.

"I'm sure the name will come back to you." I reply, softly to her.

I find myself looking at her brown eyes and her full lips. I hesitated before I find myself leaning towards her. We watch each other and our lips are mere millimeters from each other, before I gently kissed her.

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

While most of the others were making a noise at the table, I was playing with my salad with my fork, barely noticing what was going on around me. My thoughts kept going back to the black shadow. I knew it was the same one I saw when I was little. Just what was happening here? I thought we were safe here?

As these thoughts swirl in my mind, a piece of tomato was thrown at my face. That was the last straw for me, taking the tomato of my cheek, I got up and walked away from these rowdy dwarves. I wasn't in the mood for their antics today, not while Elaina was recovering from her strange power. I wished Bilbo was here with me, but he went of somewhere with Gandalf. As I slowly walk down a pathway, I realise that I have never left so alone in my life.

I find myself near a waterfall and I take in the beauty of this enchanting place, but my thoughts go back to those animals with those things on top and that black shadow. I was relieved in a way, seeing that shadow again, made me well aware that I had not dreamt that evil thing up. It just scared me to see it after all these years. Was it even the same one, or was it another, that had taken the former ones place?

~~Kili's POV~~

"Hetti!"

She turns her head and saw me head towards her. Hetti then returns her attention back on the waterfall, not really in the mood for chit chat.

"Hetti, I'm sorry about throwing tomatoes at you, I was not aiming for you I was ai-," I stop talking when I am besides her, she was crying "Hetti, what's wrong?"

No answer.

"I am sorry about the toma-,"

"It's not the bloddy tomato Kili!"

I stepped closer to her, leaning over the railing.

"What has upset you?" I ask her, softly.

At first I thought she would not say anything and I never broached the subject. I wanted her to tell me in her own time.

"This place isn't that bad you know," I remark to her "but don't mention what I admitted to you, to Uncle. I don't think he will be amused."

I heard Hetti's laugh and I look at her. My feelings for her were growing stronger by the day but I knew she prefered Dwalin. Swallowing hard I say,

"Shall I get Dwalin?"

Hetti looks at me with a look of shock on her face.

"Why?"

"I- I know you have spend alot of time with him."

"His a good friend and a good listener." whispered Hetti, returning her attention to the waterfall again.

"Believe it or not," I pause, thinking on how I could explain myself "I am a good listener to and if you ever want to talk, I'll be there for you."

I caught Hetti's startled look as she gazed at me.

"Thank you, that means the world to me." smiled Hetti, who then surprised me, by leaning near me and kiss my cheek.

I knew I had gone red as she gently laughed. Well at least she was not crying now, that was a comfort in itself.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I gently play with Thorin's long locks as we continue assaulting each others lips.

"You mean everything to me," whispered Thorin, breaking the kiss "and I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back, against his lips.

"Elaina." Thorin whispered and he was about to kiss me again when the door flew open making him quickly move away from me.

"Sorry for the delay," I heard Bilbo say, "Balin kept getting lost, so Loki and I took over. How are you feeling my dear?"

Despite myself I laugh at Bilbo's observant nature.

"I'm fine Bilbo."

"Good, good, you had me worried."

Bilbo placed a tray of food on the bedside table while Loki was leaning against the door taking everything in.

"You look much better though Elaina," carried on Bilbo, "You have rosy cheeks, we brought you and Thorin food, seeing as you both missed out on dinner. It's not much, just salad and," he looks down "more salad, no meat which is a little odd, as I really love meat."

"Bilbo are you alright?" I ask him, catching Thorin's gaze who shrugged his shoulders "You are acting strange."

"I'm fine Elaina, just didn't sleep well last night, is all."

"That and drinking fourteen cups of coffee this morning," smirked Loki "His a little hyper now!"

"Oh dear," began Bilbo once more, I watched him turn around and look at the tray "We forgot the wine, I'd better retrive it before I speak to Lord Elrond about that book I want to look at. I won't be long Elaina."

With that Bilbo walked out of the room.

"Does he always act like that after drinking coffee?" Thorin asked me, turning around again, watching me.

"No, I thought he liked tea!"

I frown remembering what Bilbo had just said.

"Did Bilbo just say Lord Elrond?"


	17. Chapter 17 Rivendell And Feelings

Chapter Seventeen

Rivendell And Feelings

"Yes that is what Bilbo said," said Loki walking up to Thorin and I "Why do you ask?"

"I spoke to Zeus again."

Loki frowned and watched me carefully.

"He was not rude to you, was he?"

I shook my head.

"No, he just explained what those dark riders are," Loki sat at the end of the bed while I continued "Their real name are The Messengers and they have all been searching for a 'light!'"

"What kind of light?" queried Loki.

"I have no idea," I reply "Which is why I have to speak with this Lord Elrond. Apparently he knows more about it than Zeus does!"

"You are not seeing him alone!" exclaimed Thorin.

Despite myself, I chuckle, earning a growl from him.

"There is nothing to laugh about Elaina. You know full well I hate elves."

"Yes I agree with Thorin, Elaina," remarked Loki "There are elves out there who are power hungry."

I saw the look of triumph on Thorin's face and I rolled my eyes before catching Loki's gaze. He looked sad and I wondered what had caused that.

"Are you alright Loki?"

"Just thinking about my past," Loki caught my concerned face and he tried to smile at me "I'm alright, really I am."

I knew differently. His smile never reached his eyes.

_'I wish he would tell me what's troubling him!'_ I thought to myself.

"All in good time Elaina," smiled Loki, standing up and headed for the door "The last time I cheeked, Lord Elrond was with the others speaking with Gandalf, but that was a while ago."

With that Loki walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" asked Thorin, watching the closed door.

"I believe it was something we said," I surmised "something about elves. Loki looked a little lost."

I watch Thorin and wonder why he was frowning. He catches me looking at him and his face softens. He then leaned forward and gently caressed my cheek, which I lean into. He gently touched my hair and tucked it behind my ear before his blue eyes bore into mine.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Thorin grins.

"You know why," he whispers "_Men lananubukhs menu." _

Those endearing words again. I wished I could speak fluently in Khuzdul so I could really understand what Thorin says. I smiled as Thorin's thumb runs along my lower lip. He closes the gap and kissed me softly on the lips. I haven't known him for long but, I have never felt like this before.

For a few blissful moments, we were lost in each others embrace. When we reluctantly broke the kiss, I felt Thorin trace my cheek before placing his foreheard on mine.

"I love you too." I whispered to him, opening my eyes, noticing his smile.

"I'm glad to hear it," chuckled Thorin brushing his lips over mine "Now should we meet the others?"

I start laughing, which made Thorin chuckle too.

o0o

After Thorin had left me to change my clothes, I got out of bed, and winched a little from the sudden movement, my ribs were not hurting me badly like they were before but, they still very sore.

Seeing a blue dress I slowly grabbed it and gasped. This dress was made of satin, not only was it blue, it had little white flowers on the side of the helm. It was a beautiful dress. I don't nornally wear dresses but seeing as my travel clothes had disappered, I had no choice but to wear this.

Before I would put the dress on, I noticed another room. I got out of bed and walked towards the room. I was relieved to see a sink in the far corner of the room. I went over and quickly washed my face and body. I then dried myself of before putting the dress on. It fit snugly. Whoever made this, certainly knew my size.

Seeing a brush on a dresser, I brushed my hair and decided against tying my hair. I sighed again as I placed the brush back against the dressing table. I then went to the door and opened it.

Standing with his back turned, was Thorin. He had his hands behind his back and appeared to be in deep thought. However when I slowly approched him, he turned around and was watching me intently.

~~Thorin's POV~

As I waited for Elaina, my thoughts went back to seeing her and that bright light. I remember seeing many Wargs and that dark rider get caught up in a blinding white light, trying desperately to get free. I knew the Wargs had no chance of staying alive but that dark rider or 'The Messengers' was really putting up a fight.

I suddenly knew I was not alone, I smiled to myself, I knew it was my angel. I slowly turn around and swallow hard, she was breathtaking. She was wearing an blue elven dress which showed her curves. I noticed her chestnut hair was down and I really wanted to run my fingers through her hair.

I stepped towards her and I couldn't help it, I captured her mouth in a hungry kiss. I massaged her tongue with my own, my own feelings coming out with this kiss. I growled as she theaded her fingers through my hair. All my thoughts were on Elaina, no one else.

Slowly, we broke the kiss and she placed her arms around my waist, while I did the same, making sure I did not hurt her ribs.

"You look beautiful in that dress Elaina." I whispered.

"Even if it is made by elves?" Elaina challenged me.

My eyes narrow slighly until I saw her smirk at me.

"Elaina," I growled "Much as I loathe the elves, I am thankful they let you rest in peace!"

She looked back at me in shock.

"I had no idea."

I chucked.

"Lord Elrond, guided me to here." I looked over her shoulder where Elaina was staying for the time being "I watched him as he checked your ribs while you were asleep. He was very gentle with your ribcage. Which I am thankful for."

Loosening my hold of her, I gently ran my fingers through Elaina's hair before gently kissing her forehead.

"Come, let's meet the others. I expect they'll will be pleased to see you." I said to her, taking her hand in mine.

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

Leaning against the rail, I noticed Kili had shifted closer to me. He was looking at the waterfall where down below were several elves swimming, enjoying themselves. This place was beautiful but I really miss The Shire.

Where everything is simple and tranquil. Seeing all this danger around us was not what I was expecting and I hated it. I was in two minds as to whether to stay here or carry on with this quest. I would have to ask Bilbo for advice, I really had no idea what to do.

I glanced at Kili and was surprised to see he was watching me with a strange look on his face. I frowned and returned my attention back on the swimming elves. Kili was confusing me, why was he looking at me like that?

~~Kili's POV~~

The silence was disturbed when I heard splashing below us and I watch many elves swimming. I felt Hetti move and my attention shifts to her. Again she had this effect on me that wants me to reach out and protect her.

I could see she looked troubled as she realised I was watching her, I noticed her frown and despite myself, I smile at the way she returned her attention to the waterfall.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, my stomach started making noises.

"Not really!" Hetti looked at me and smiled "But I can tell you are."

All I could do was shrug and grin.

"Shall we?" I held my arm out for her.

She rolled her green eyes but laced her arm through mine which I was grateful for. We headed for the balcony where I hoped there would be prober food this time.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I walk alongside Thorin, who is holding my hand tenderly. From time to time, I felt his own fingers stroke mine. Finally we come to a balcony that has a lot of food on the table. I was not at all hungry and trying to think of something else, I wondered where the others had gotten too.

I haven't seen them since the ambush with those Wargs dog things and that Messenger. I really hoped they were alright, especially Hetti, I knew she was not used to all this either. Following Thorin, we sit down side by side and still I refuse to look at the food, I look away from the food, feeling sick.

I was willing myself not to be ill. I think the reason I felt like this was because of what transpired this past day. Finding out my father lived high in a cloud, this strange light that suddenly came out of my hand and that dark rider.

"Elaina!"

I wish I could get my head around all this.

"Elaina!"

I hope I did not go back on that cloud. It was true I was now speaking to Zeus but I just could not trust him. I was just glad I had Bilbo and Hetti by my side and now Thorin. I just hoped this Lord Elrond could tell me more about this 'light.' I also wondered if he might know more on these Messengers.

"Elaina!"

I jump when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I instinctively finch at the touch. I look at Thorin who still had his arm around my shoulder, seeing the look of horror on his face.

"I'm so sorry!" I whispered.

"No, it is me that should be apologising," breathed Thorin, gently pulling me towards him and embraced me "I should not have touched you li-,"

I stop his talking by brushing my lips on his and find him returning my kiss by deeping the kiss. I may have started the kiss, but Thorin soon took control as the kiss deepened even more as he gently carressed my backside.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, realising this felt right, kissing Thorin was bringing new hope to my heart. A hope I thought would never come for me. The kiss breaks up and Thorin places his forehead on mine.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me Elaina." whispered Thorin, his eyes were still closed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," began Thorin, opening his eyes, watching me lovingly. "Since that dragon stole my home, I have been so bitter with everyone, that is not of my culture well, with the exception with Gandalf of course. Then I see you at the hobbits hole."

Despite myself I smirk at the way Thorin called Bilbo's home a hole.

"And change my perception of outsiders," continued Thorin "Not only have my men taken to you, you have taken my heart as well."

I watch him dumbfounded. I had no idea the others liked me, to me I thought I was just a burden that went on this quest like an outsider. Not really knowing where tomorrow would bring us.

"Never in my entire life, have I felt like this, when I first saw you, I knew even then, you are my _one_."

I frown.

"One what?" I asked him, clearly puzzled.

Thorin chuckles.

"My one true mate," he whispered "My soulmate. The love of my life."

Thorin then kissed me again before continuing.

"When Gandalf filled me in about your real father Zeus, and saw what happened to you, my heart clenched. I will always be there for you and I shall cherish you a way a man should treat his love. Never again are you going to live in fear from your past," Thorin paused and cupped my left cheek "We will face these Messengers together."

"Thorin, I-,"

Thorin interrupted me.

"Elaina, I have noticed that you are hesitating about eating again!"

I had no idea that Thorin and I were not alone anymore as Thorin continues speaking,

"You have got to eat. Food is not your enemy Elaina!"

"Thorin, I'm really not all tha-,"

"Elaina," growled Thorin "The last thing you ate was before the trouble started and I know you were struggling even then. Your have got to eat, I don't want you getting weak."

I know what Thorin was saying was true but, I really had no appetite at the moment. Watching Thorin with his piecing blue eyes, made me realise he would never let this die down. Truth of the matter was, my ribs were starting to hurt again.

"_Men lananubukhs menu." _whispered Thorin who brushed a tear that had a escaped from my eye "You mean everything to me."

"I'll eat something later." I whispered.

Thorin frowned.

"Elaina, you need to eat!"

"My ribs are hurting a little." I confessed to him.

~~Thorin's POV~~

My eyes grew wide.

"Do you want me to take you to the house of healing?" I asked her.

"No, I just want to try and relax for a while."

"If the pain gets to much, let me know straight away," Elaina nods her head "and promise me you'll try and eat something later?"

"I promise!" whispered Elaina, leaning on my shoulder.

I watch her quietly. I will have to make sure she always eats something. I will let it slide for now, since her injury could be the course of her not eating today. Tonight however, will be a different story.

"Elaina, is the chair not comfortable enough?" smirked Kili looking at my angel.

Elaina glanced at Kili before glaring at him, which I smile at as did Loki and Hetti.

"Kili, leave the lass alone." snapped Dwalin.

I gave him a knowing nod as I knew Dwalin and Loki had overheard what I had said to Elaina about eating, as did Fili who looked at her in sympathy at her. Yes despite Kili's comment, I know my men liked Elaina and Hetti. I would protect my goddess with my life.

"Try it. Just a mouthful." I heard Dori say, seeing Bilbo and Gandalf walk towards us.

"I don't like green food!" snapped Ori.

I watched Dwalin play with his own salad.

"Where's the meat?"

That set Elaina of, her laughter set me of at Dwalin's expense. Elaina gently slide from my lap to her own chair but our hands stayed together under the table. I heard movement and saw that elf Linder and Lord Elrond walking towards us all.

"That is Lord Elrond." I whispered in Elaina's ear and I saw her turn around and watch him sit next to me while Linder stood by his right side.

"He looks noble!" I heard Elaina say and I roll my eyes.

There was nothing noble about elves. They only cared about themselves. I knew Elaina needed answers for her own problems. I only hoped Lord Elrond could help her out.

_'Time will tell I suppose.'_ I thought taking a sip of elven wine _'Time will tell!'_


	18. Chapter 18 Singing and Truths Revealed!

Chapter Eighteen

Singing and Truths Revealed!

~~Elaina's POV~~

While some of the Company are pretending to eat their salad, I glance around and see an elf maiden playing a flute. The way she was playing it relaxed me. It was a very pretty tune. Oin however, obviously did not appreciate this beautiful melody and I watch in amusement, as he stuffs a napkin in his hearing trumpet.

"How are you feeling Elaina?" asked Bilbo, across from where I was sitting.

He appeared to have calmed down from when I last saw him.

"I'm getting there Bilbo," I smile at him "thanks for asking."

"Of course I'll ask," grinned Bilbo "You and Hetti are my family and when I saw your unconscious form, I was panicking."

"Is that why you drank a lot of coffee?" I teased him.

Bilbo turned a shade of red and my smile broadened.

"I was really thirsty." he stammered.

I didn't press him any further, I knew Bilbo had been worried about me. Again I listen to the flute and now another elf was playing a harp. They fit perfectly together. It was just as shame the dwarves thought otherwise.

Thorin's hand slips from me and I glance at him as he reluctantly hands over his new sword to Lord Elrond who looks at it in wonder.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." remarked Lord Elrond, handing back Orcrist to Thorin, who nods his head.

I wanted to stretch my legs so I slowly got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Bilbo, watching me intently.

"Nowhere," I reassured him "I just want to stretch my legs."

I slowly walked to where a pillar was but could still hear what was being said.

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age!" I heard Lord Elrond say.

I watch the elves play their instruments and didn't hear someone creep up behind me.

"I can play the harp with much more feeling!" purred Thorin, in my ear.

I snap my head and saw Thorin was mere inches from me.

"You play the harp?"

"Aye," smiled Thorin "I can play."

"I would love to hear you play." I smiled at him.

"All in good time my angel." whispered Thorin, slipping his hand in mine again.

"I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war." I heard Balin say.

I turned my head and saw Bilbo looking at his own blade.

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?" asked Bilbo, clearly not happy with Balin's words.

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword, more of a letter opener, really!" observed Balin.

Of course Thorin and a few others had heard that as well and were snickering at Bilbo. Which angered me. I let go of Thorin's hand and walked towards Bilbo.

"May I have a look at your sword Bilbo?" I asked him.

"Of course." replied Bilbo who hands over his sword.

I unsheathed the sword and knew at once, this sword was unique.

I momentarily saw Bilbo fighting massive spiders with this very sword before everything around me, returned to normal,

_'Okay, that was strange!'_ I thought to myself.

"This in _no _letter opener!" I say absentmindedly.

"What do you mean Elaina?" asked Bilbo.

Unbeknown to me, Gandalf, Loki and Lord Elrond were watching me with interest.

"This sword will help you out, when you least expect it too."

I couldn't explain to Bilbo about those gigintic spiders. Mainly because, I had no idea what I had just witnessed.

"I don't understand!" said Bilbo knowing everyone was listening in to what was being said.

I gently resheathed and handed Bilbo's sword back to him.

"There will come a time, you will trust your sword Bilbo." I gently reply to him.

"So it's not a letter opener then?" queried Bilbo.

I smile at him and say,

"No, it most certainly isn't."

"How did you come by these?" asked Lord Elrond watching Bilbo.

I followed Thorin back to the table and I sat back down.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs and something else!" replied Gandalf, watching me intently.

Why was he staring at me like that? It wasn't my fault that dark rider was there!

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" queried Lord Elrond.

No one answers him, but I do notice that Thorin looks troubled as he stood up again and went by the pillar once more.

"13 dwarves two ladies," Lord Elrond looks at Loki and smiles at him "a god and a Halfling, strange travelling companions, Gandalf!"

I look at Loki, I had no idea he was a god. He had certainly kept that quiet. Just who was he really?

"These are the descendants of the House of Durin! They're noble, decent folk." remarked Gandalf before a bread roll threw past Lord Elronds right shoulder.

I tried to keep a straight face at seeing the way Lord Elrond was looking at my friends. I stood up again and walked to where Thorin was, nearly getting hit by a stray roll that came from Kili's direction.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

Thorin tilts his head and smiles at me.

"I'm fine, my angel."

I was not convinced and it showed as Thorin gently cups my right cheek with his hand.

"I'm fine Elaina."

I was about to say something when I heard someone start to sing. Turning slightly, I saw Bofur standing on a plinth next to the table Lord Elrond was using and was singing.

_"There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn _

_beneath an old grey hill, _

_And there they brew a beer so brown _

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down _

_one night to drink his fill. _

_The ostler has a tipsy cat _

_that plays a five-stringed fiddle, _

_And up and down he saws his bow _

_Now squeaking high, now purring low, _

_now sawing in the middle. _

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, _

_a jig that would wake the dead: _

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune, _

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon: _

'_It's after three!' he said." _

I smile as every dwarf started singing alongside Bofur. I even saw Thorin stomp his foot in time with Bofur's song. I knew the elves were not amused but I wasn't worried. It was a nice change seeing everyone cheer up after what we all had been through.

"I love you." whispered Thorin, wraping his arm around my waist, pulling me towards his chest.

"I love you too." I replied, feeling Thorin kiss my neck.

I saw Bilbo get up as did Hetti.

"I think I shall have a look around," he glances at Lord Elrond "if that is alright with you?"

"Of course." smiled Lord Elrond.

"I'm coming too." Hetti said.

Bilbo smiled and I watch them both walk away from the balcony. In fact, nearly everyone went their own way. Apart from Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Loki Thorin and myself.

"Come and sit with us Elaina and Thorin," we both heard Gandalf say "You have plenty of time for showing affection for one another."

My cheeks flush at Gandalf's statement. I heard Thorin's growl and knew he wasn't impressed either. I felt his hand slip into mine as we walked back to the table and sat down again.

"It is an honour to finally meet you Lady Elaina." smiled Lord Elrond.

I was perplexed, how did he know who I was?

"Thank you." I reply shyly, not really knowing what else to say.

"I hear you've been living with Master Baggins," began Lord Elrond and I slowly nod my head wondering where this was leading "Lady Elaina, have you ever wondered why Master Baggins looked after you and your acquaintance, Lady Hetti?"

I furrow my brows, shaking my head.

"No." I admitted to Lord Elrond.

I felt Thorin's hand gently stroke my fingers, trying to reassure me that he was still here besides me.

"Have you always wondered who your real family were?" continued Lord Elrond.

I look at him and sigh, before saying,

"Until recently, I was content being Bilbo's adopted daughter but that all changed when I was astral projected on a cloud where there was a strange looking man who said he is my real father."

"Ah Zeus," smiled Lord Elrond "I have met him several times."

"I find him rather rude, especially towards Loki here!"

My brown eyes went on Loki, who was watching me back.

"I've heard much worse than that Elaina." grinned Loki.

I knew he was trying to relax me but I remember seeing him look so disant when Zeus questioned him about his own past.

"I think it is time you told Lady Elaina about her heritage Gandalf."

I returned my attention back on Lord Elrond, he had a somber look on his face.

"Very well," began Gandalf "Though I have never met your mother Alasse, I have met Zeus."

I listen and never interrupt him.

"You are a descendant to Varda."

My mind was completely blank and it was Thorin who brought me back to the present.

"What do you mean?" asked Thorin, watching Gandalf closely.

"Varda or her complete name is Varda Elentari and is one of the mightiest of the Valar." smiled Gandalf.

"Valar?" I asked him clearly confused.

"In the world you originally came from, you might have said things like 'Heavens above' that sort of thing." explained Gandalf.

"So Valar is like Heaven then?" I ask him.

"In a way yes," smiled Gandalf "Varda is your great, great, great, great, great grandmother and it was she that created the stars and was a true friend to all elves."

I listen in stunned silence. Was Gandalf telling me the truth?

"Soom claim, that when her husband Manwe sits next to her on their throne on Taniquetil, she is able to hear more clearly then any other ears. She can hear, prayers, laments of those in need from everywhere. Varda always helped those that needed help."

Until now, I had never heard her name before and for the first time I felt at peace with this new knowledge.

"In the drawings I have seen of Varda, she is too beautiful for words. She has passed her beauty onto you, Elaina." said Gandalf.

"I don't think that's true, but thanks all the same," I whispered, feeling embarrassed.

"I beg to differ." whispered Thorin, causing me to go even redder.

"Who is my great, greatfather? Do you know?" I finally ask

Gandalf looked at me wistfully then said,

"I did say earlier Elaina, His name is Manwe Sulimo. He was the greatest of the Ainur!"

"Ainur?"

"It means Holy One!" replied Lord Elrond.

I just nod my head.

"He is a king of Valar and lives atop Mount Taniquetil in Valinor, the highest mountain of the world. He was the greatest in authority and the greatest of the Aratar."

I just listen in complete silence to what Gandalf had said. Even more news that was confusing me.

"In time, you will understand Elaina," said Gandalf "and your power will grow."

Until that dark rider, I had no idea I had any power and it was scaring me.

"Elaina!" whispered Thorin but I took no notice of him, I was watching Gandalf.

"I never asked for this power!" I exclaimed.

"You have always had this power Elaina," replied Gandalf, softly "though it was dormont, until it was ready to show itself."

Thorin was watching me intently, with a worried look on his face.

"Your power saved us Elaina."

Again my eyes went on Gandalf's.

"No, you did all the work, that dark rider was to powerful."

Gandalf shook his head.

"No child, I only helped a little bit. It was you that pushed that rider back in the holy bubble."

My mind was going all over the place. The way I saw it, it was Gandalf who managed to put one of 'The Messengers' back, not me. I needed some time alone. All this new information was puzzling me.

"Please excuse me." I whispered, letting go of Thorin's hand before getting up and walk of away from the others.

When I was around the corner, I ran.

~~Thorin's POV~~

I look at the vacated spot where my angel was, then glared at Gandalf.

"You couldn't have waited a few hours," I huffed "Elaina was fine until you mentioned her power."

I got up but Loki stopped me.

"May I have a word with her first?"

I watch Loki, then nod my head.

"I will be with Elaina shortly." I remark to him.

Loki nodded and got up before walking in the direction Elaina had just vacated. Just because Elaina trusted Loki, I did not. There was something shifty about him. He really reminded me of Thranduil and that could be one of the reasons I didn't trust him.

Sighing, I sat back down but refused to talk to anyone.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I run into a room and look at the drawings of Sauron being defeated. I had noticed a broken sword and went up to it and a sudden feeling of someone watching me, made me turn my head.

On a chair was a young man, watching me intently.

_'Great, I wanted to be alone and I bump into a stranger.' _I thought to myself.

He had long dark brown hair, stubble beard and blue eyes and he was reading a book.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." I say to him.

"No that's perfectly fine. Who were you running away from?" he asked.

'_Ground, please swallow me up!' _I thought.

"No one, I just wanted to be alone for while."

The man shut his book and placed it next to him.

"You are part of the new company?"

"Yes, that's right."

I was about to say something else when I heard footsteps and saw Loki approach me.

"There you are," Loki turned around and frowned "Estel!"

I look at them both in bewilderment.

"You know each other?" I asked Loki.

"On and of!" replied Loki, glaring at Estel.

I hated the way Loki was watching Estel so intervened

"Pleasure to meet you Estel, I'm Elaina Baggins!"

"It is an honour to meet your acquaintance Lady Elaina." smiled Estel, who was also watching Loki.

I watch him carefully and realise he was hiding something.

"You have another name," I whisper to him, seeing him look back at me. "Your real name is Aragorn."

"How did you know?" asked Aragorn watching Loki suspiciously.

"I have not told Elaina anything. She has the gift of foresight!" smirked Loki.

"It's true," I admitted to him "I see things in here!" I touch my forehead "I'm still getting used to seeing all these images."

"Elaina" said Loki gently "You don't have to explain."

"Yes I do Loki, as I somehow know that one day, Aragorn is going on a journey of his own."

"A journey," said Aragorn sounding curious "What journey?"

"Well that would spoil the surprise!" I remark.

"You sound just like Gandalf." laughed Aragorn, even Loki chuckled.

"No, he talks in riddles and mumbles gibberish when he thinks no one is not listening."

Aragorn noticed Loki watch me and said,

"I think I'll leave you two alone."

"You don't have to go on our account," I say to him "I'll go."

"No, I need to check up on something anyway. It was nice speaking to you Lady Elaina." said Aragorn walking of.

I thought it strange that Aragorn never acknowledged Loki then.

"Elaina," began Loki and I turn and faced him "We need to talk!"


	19. Chapter 19 Conflicted Woes

Chapter Nineteen

Conflicted Woes

~~Hetti's POV~~

I watch Bilbo, with a smile on my face, he looks so relaxed here. We were high up on a bridge, overlooking a massive waterfall. It was truly beautiful to watch and I wished Elaina was here to draw this moment. Sighing, I leaned on the rail of the bridge, looking down at the flowing water beneth us

"Hetti, are you alright?" asked Bilbo, turning his head and watching me.

"I'm fine Bilbo," I smiled at him "I'm just glad we are in a safe place for a while."

"I know what you mean, it is very peaceful here." agreed Bilbo "but one doesn't sigh like you just did."

Bilbo turned sideways and I could feel his eyes on me. I don't know how he does it, but he has always known when I am not myself. I took a deep breath and finally told Bilbo what I saw back in the foster home all those years ago. To say he was shocked, was an understatement

"And when I saw that black shadow coming towards us, I-," I trailed of.

"You've kept all this inside of you?" asked Bilbo.

"I told Dwalin but no one else. I didn't think anyone would believe me!" I whispered.

Bilbo instinctively embraced me when all these emotions course through me.

"Shhh," whispered Bilbo "We're safe now, Elaina and Gandalf got rid of that weird rider."

I was not convinced and I shook my head at that thought.

"No, that black shadow will come back, I know it will," I took another deep breath trying to contol my breathing "I don't think I can take much more of this!"

Bilbo pulled away a little and looked at my disheveled appearance.

"You are not making any sense," began Bilbo looking over my shoulder "What do you mean?"

I sighed and whispered,

"I think I might ask the Lord here, if I could stay here!"

"Hetti no!" I heard someone shout out.

I spun around and saw Fili watching me back with concern on his face.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I watch Loki who is pacing around the room. I haven't known him long but I have never seen him act like this and truth of the matter was, he was making me nervous.

"Loki what is the matter?" I asked him finally.

I was very relieved when he stopped walking. Loki turned and we watch one another.

"It's time I told you who I really am," began Loki, he was now looking at the painting of Sauron "though some of my past is not good!"

"Loki," I stepped closer "You don't have to explain anything to me."

"Oh but I do, smiled Loki, though again, it never reached his eyes "or your father Zeus will twist the knife in deeper!"

I remember seeing the way Zeus was watching Loki and realised that he was probably right. I would rather hear Loki himself tell me his past, but only if he truly wanted too. I would never force it out of him.

"My childhood was quite pleasant, my mother Frigga was compassionate towards my brother Thor and I, but my father Odin prefered Thor's company to my own and I tried to prove myself as Thor's equal to please father.

I admit that I looked different to the other Asgardians, my hair is jet black for one thing and my skin is pale in comparison to Thor and the others. That didn't stop me from studying magical arts. You see Elaina, even though I can wield weapons, I prefer using my magic, as it is works to my advantage."

I walked to where Aragorn recenty sat and sat down and waited for Loki to continue.

"I admit it to you and only to you Elaina, I am jealous of Thor. His the golden haired prince that never puts a foot wrong. Odin dotes on him. One night, I let several Jotuns enter Asgard and they tried to steal the 'Casket of Ancient Winters' while everyone was at Thor's coronation."

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"The real truth was jealousy as I wanted things to stay as they were."

I watch Loki with disdain and saw his trademark smile.

_'At least he is honest!'_ I thought to myself, noticing his smile broaden.

"Thor was eager to go after the Jotuns and I tried to stop him," continued Loki "but he being Thor, would not listen and went after them. Being curious myself, I went with him but I did inform a guard to explain where we were headed.

Once we arrived in Jotunheim, I followed Thor and we instantly fought the opposition. I started using my own power by creating fake versions of me," I raise my eyebrows "and also throw magic daggers at the advancing Jotuns. It was at this stage that things started changing within me."

o0o

~~Fili's POV~~

Even though this was a mighty place to be in, I would be relieved when we finally carried on with our journey. I had been walking, as it was better to do that, than do nothing at all. I was surprised to see Hetti and Bilbo high up on the bridge I was also on and when I heard her plight, it felt like my heart had split in two.

All that pain she had inflicted. Seeing her...what was it?...her foster mother trying desperately to break the window, so she could get to Hetti and Elaina in time, but it wasn't to be!

I dread to think what would have happened if Gandalf hadn't arrived in time. I find myself shuddering at that thought. I did see a dark rider chase after us with those Wargs but I had assumed it had something to do with the Orcs.

When I first saw Elaina use her power, I was dumbfounded. All that light coming out of her left hand. I was very surprised to see her envelope her light, right round that dark rider and with help from Gandalf, they both managed to annihilate the rider and those Wargs. I was completely speechless at witnessing that and I could imagine Uncle was too!

Now here I am, watching Hetti in shock as she revealed to Bilbo that she is thinking of asking Lord Elrond to stay here. I was surprised that I had spoke out loud,

"Hetti no!"

Hetti turned around and again my heart went out to her, it was clear to me that she had been crying. I stepped closer to her and noticed her cheeks go a little red and the corner of my mouth twitches at her.

"You can't leave us Hetti!" I exclaimed to her.

Looking at her feet she whispered,

"H-How much have you heard?"

"All of it!" I admitted, seeing Hetti go pale.

"All of it?" repeated Hetti who frowned.

I nod my head, my blue eyes never left her face.

"Hetti, running away, will not solve anything," I began "it will only prolong the problem!"

"No your wrong, I was much safer in The Shire!" I watch Bilbo place his arm around Hett's waist trying to reasure her "I should never have come on this quest."

"Hetti, Fili's right," I heard Bilbo say "Staying here will not solve this matter. I know you have seen terrible things but, you are among friends now. We will always watch out for you, as will I."

I found myself smiling at Master Baggins. I could see why Elaina and Hetti liked him. Underneath his shy interior, was a warm compassionate hobbit, if only Uncle Thorin could see that as well!

I heard Hetti sigh as she leaned against the railing once more.

"I don't know what to do!" she whispered.

"Bilbo's right Hetti," Hetti turned her head and watched me "You are now with friends who all like you and would not hesitate in helping you and Elaina out, should you ever need it. Besides my brother would be crushed if he knew you were thinking about leaving us!"

"Huh!" I heard Hetti say, giving me a strange look.

I realised she had no idea that Kili had feelings for her.

_'What have I done?'_ I thought to myself, giving her a sheepish grin.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

Loki was now leaning on the wall and he appeared to be in thought.

"I was attacked by one of these Jotuns and thy grabbed onto my wrist," Loki began again though he was looking ahead of him as he was reliving his past "I was stunned as the Jotuns are Frost Giants and their icy touch never hurt me. In fact all it did was change my skin colour to blue, the same as the Jotuns, luckily my skin slowly reverted back to my usual pale colour."

"What did those Jotuns do to you, to make that happen?" I asked him.

"I'm coming up to that bit!" smiled Loki.

I blush.

"I'm sorry!" I mumbled, notiching Loki nod his head.

"I was beginning to get very suspicious to who I really was, but for the time being, I kept my opinion to myself. When I saw Odin, who had taken Thor and I back, after the leader of the Jotuns whose name was Laufey, promises Thor they will have war and death, Thor had desired.

Safely back home, Odin and Thor were having a majar argument and I knew that Odin had had enough of Thor so he decided to punish him. I did try and stop Odin from what he was about to do to Thor but, he would not listen to me. Odin had banished Thor to Midgard."

"Midgard?" I asked Loki "What's that?"

All these names was very confusing. The Asgardians were obviously very powerful beings. Much like Zeus, I surmised.

"Midgard is another word for earth." replied Loki, softly.

I nod my head.

"Please continue." I whispered.

I was very interested in Loki's past.

"I watched in disdain as Thor is deported to Midgard and that Odin enchanted Thor's trusty hammer that would only allow a dependable person to lift it up and acquire the power within Thor's hammer.

I walked towards the healing grounds and it was there that my thoughts returned to the battlefield. I was thinking 'why did my skin change the same colour as the Jotuns.' I decided to use the 'Casket of Ancient Winters' and I lifted it up and got a shock when my skin turns blue again and my eyes turned red. I was interrupted by Odin and I wanted answers now

He explained that I was left to die in the temple of the Jotuns during the final battle of the ancient war and that Odin's real reason for saving me was not because he cared for me but that there would be peace amonst the Jotuns and the Asgardians. I was incensed by hearing this. All this time I had thought I was an Asgardian when in reality, I was really a Jotun.

Thinking back though, it all made sense, the way Odin praised Thor more than me, the way he talked to him. Odin could never look me in the eyes probably. I finally had it out with him and Odin became overwhelmed by Thor's banishment and now me demanding answers, he went in a deep 'Odinsleep' right in front of me. Seeing as Thor was no longer around and Odin was fast asleep."

Despite myself I snorted at that causing Loki to give me an amused look.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me then!"

"My adopted mother Frigga thought it was wise that I take up the throne for a while which I did. I did a naughty thing however," I watch as Loki smirked at himself "I went down to Midgard myself and told Thor that Odin had died and that our mother never wants to see him again."

I was aghast, even I would never stoop so low and it clearly showed on my face.

"I told you Elaina, I was very jealous and this was part of my revenge."

"Thor was not to blame in any of this, it was Odin himself that treated you badly." I reply to Loki.

"I know that now Elaina but at the time, I was filled with hate for all those that had lied to me."

"I don't think your mother Frigga falls into that category," I get up and step near Loki who was watching me wearily "The look on your face when you mention her name, your eyes light up. So in my opinion, she too could see something good within you. This Odin person however, should have told you, your heritage when you were old enough to understand."

We watch one another and I saw him smile warmly at me.

"I did get on with my mother."

"Did?" I queried.

"Getting a head of ourselves," replied Loki, "Anyway, while I was in Midagard, I tried picking up Mjolnir 'Thor's hammer' but that proved fruitless so I walked away and headed for Jotunheim. I was pretending to repair the damage Thor had done and I offer Laufey a change to kill Odin as he sleeps with the promise to return the Casket to him in return. Laufey readily agreed.

Of course Thor's friends had disobeyed my command to wait for my word by going to Midgard and bring Thor back home. I confront Heimdall and use my power on him and froze him as he allowed Thor's friends to travel to where Thor now resides. Again I was angry, so I send The Destroyer after them to kill everything that gets in its path and hopefully making it hard for Thor to ever to return home.

I was not expecting Thor's sudden courage, as he himself, confronts The Destroyer with all his power back, thanks to his humble honour of saving the Midgardians. His hammer in his hand again, destroys the Automaton and was heading back home.

I betrayed Laufey by revealing my real plan to use Laufey's attempt on Odin's life, saying it was an excuse to destroy Jotunheim with the Bifrost Bridge, which would make me worthy to Odin at long last. I then kill Laufey and Thor arrives and starts fighting me. We fight each other and the fight quickly moves to Heimdall's Observatory."

I listened to what Loki was saying, he should not be fighting Thor, it was not his fault. All this hate was really on Odin himself, not Thor!

"My dear brother destroyed the bridge to stop my plan. All this noise finally woke up dear father and he tries stoping Thor and I from falling into the abyss that was created in the wake of the fallen bridge. I er," Loki turns around and I could barely hear him now so stepped closer "I deliberately fall into the abyss when Odin rejected my offer for approval.

As I fall in to the void, Thor took my spear and for the time being that was all I could remember! Many thought I had died but I was just biding my time for the right moment."

Even though I was shocked to hear some of Loki's past, I just could not be angry with him. Instead I saw a misunderstood god who wanted to prove his loyalty to everyone, especially to Odin. For some strange reason, I just did not like Loki's adopted father, the way he treated Loki, I was disgusted.

I gingerly wrapped my arms across Loki's waist and hugged him from behind. I felt him stiffen until I whispered.

"Everyone deserves a second change."

~~Loki's POV~~

It felt strange revealing my past to someone who until recently, I wouldn't dream of telling my secrets but strangely enough, Elaina really reminded me of Frigga. When I felt her snake her arms around me, I was not expecting that. I had thought she would be repulsed by me. Then she repeated the words she had said a few nights ago, that everyone deserves a second change!

I shift and slowly turn around, feeling Elaina's arms loosen their hold on me. I watch her with curious eyes.

"There is more."

She tilts her head a little.

"Does this have anything to do with you taking over the world?" Elaina asked me coyly.

I continue looking at her and nod my head.

"Manhattan to be exact!" I reply "I wasn't really myself then, but I think I said enough at the moment."

I smile at her.

"Loki, no matter what you did, I can tell you really are trying to atone your past endeavours."

"I do help Thor much later on!" I admitted to Elaina who smiled at me.

"That's good to hear."

"There you are!"

Thorin's voice made Elaina jump causing me to laugh. I saw the way Thorin was glaring at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll tell you the rest of my tale later Elaina." I smiled at her before walking out of the room.

I actually felt better in explaining my past to her but I only hoped Elaina will not judge me when I explain what I did in Manhattan.


	20. Chapter 20 Deciphering The Map

Chapter Twenty

Deciphering The Map

~~Hetti's POV~~

As I head back to my room, I was thinking what Fili had said.

_'__My brother would be crushed if he knew you were thinking about leaving us!'_

Why would Kili be crushed if I decide to stay here? I needed to clear my head, thanks to Bilbo and now Fili's advice, I was more confused than ever. I knew that if I stayed here, I would be safe but I would miss Bilbo and Elaina.

"Then continue traveling with us then!"

I spun around and saw Loki leaning on a pillar. He was watching me with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand!" I finally manage to say.

Loki's smile broadens and he slowly approaches me, his smile slowly disappears when he spoke.

"For to long you have suffered through all the things you had witnessed as a child," my green eyes go wide "You saw everything that had happened in that home on Midgard."

"Misgard?" I exclaimed, burrowing my brows.

"Midgard means Earth!" replied Loki.

_'Was Loki hiding when I told Bilbo my past!' _I asked myself _'It was bad enough Fili was eavesdropping on my story.'_

"Hetti," I looked up and saw Loki's grin again "I have known about your past for a little while now!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Would you believe me if I told you?" Loki challenged me, with a twinkle in his blue/green eyes.

"It depends on the question." I retort, curious to know what he was on about.

"What if I told you I could read your mind?"

I watch Loki, not deciding if he was telling the truth or was making it up. I decided to humour him and see where my theories lie!

"Alright, if what you say is true, what am I thinking of right this second?"

Loki watches my face and again he smiles warmly at me.

"You are thinking about Bag End and the long walks you used to take," began Loki "Plus climbing up on trees grabbing-,"

"Okay, okay, you can read minds!" I cut in.

I was completly shocked and it showed.

_'To hear every thought must be tedious!'_ I thought.

"It can have its advantages," chuckled Loki "Now please explain why you think you should stay in this dump!"

I was taken aback. Rivendell wasn't a dump, it was a beautiful place. A place I could get lost in.

"The place is alright, I am not overly fond of elves." Loki went on.

"Ah another Thorin then," I smirked "he seems to hate them too."

"Thorin has every reason too!" remarked Loki dryly "Will you now tell me what's bothering you?"

"I thought you already knew?"

"I do, but I would like a recap." replied Loki crossing his arms over his chest.

Now knowing full well that Loki could hear my thoughts, I begin by explaining my full past to him, the good, the bad and the strange! I only hoped he would not think me weak for feeling the way I was feeling at present. Until now, Loki and I had never really spoken before. So why now?

Strangely enough however, I find I like him as does Elaina. So maybe that was why I let my guard down around him.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I was hoping that Loki was alright. What he told me, must have triggered some painful memories for him.

"Elaina!" whispered Thorin.

I walk towards the broken sword, still thinking what Loki had said. Looking at the sword pieces, I realise this sword would be used once more.

"Elaina, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I reassured Thorin, still looking at the sword pieces "One day, this sword will be reforged!"

Thorin momentarily looks at the broken sword then returned his attention back on me.

"I'm sure the new owner will be happy to see that." said Thorin stepping closer.

"I don't think he knows himself, these sword pieces have been like this, for 3000 years!"

"Mahal help me!" exclaimed Thorin grabbing me, then wrapped his arms around my waist "Much as I like hearing about past relics, I would like to talk about eariler!"

"There's nothing to discuss." I reply.

"Gandalf should have kept his opinion to himself," frowned Thorin watching me intently "You were alright until he mentioned your-,"

"Power!" I finish for him.

We watch one another and I notiched that Thorin looked worried. Wait, Thorin doesn't seem the type to get worried.

"What's the matter?" I ask him "I didn't break a vase, running away from..everyone, did I?"

Thorin roars with laughter, confusing me even more! He then placed his forehead on mine.

"No," grinned Thorin "no vase was smashed. I have to see Lord Elrond in a little while and I was wondering, if you would come with me."

Well that explained the way he was acting.

"Of course I'll come wth you."

~~Thorin's POV~~

I smiled at Elaina and tightened my arms around her, then kissed her deeply.

"Are you sure you are alright?" I asked Elaina breaking our kiss.

She nodded her head and placed her right hand on my cheek.

"Honestly I'm alright."

"Loki didn't upset you, did he?"

Elaina shook her head and gently stroked my beard.

I knew Loki had wanted to say something to my angel and I was curious to know what his story was. I had noticed how close they were when I had arrived here and I didn't like that, one bit.

Elaina gave me an amused look and despite myself I smile back.

"You don't think much of Loki do you?" Elaina asked me with one eyebrow raised.

"No I don't," I admitted to her "There is something odd about him."

"No, his not odd Thorin. He is just misunderstood and should be given a chance!"

"You will not say anymore about him?" I ask her.

"It's not my place to say. Though there is something that is bothering me."

I watch her carefully, she was not looking at me but was staring at my beads in my hair.

"What is it?"

"The other night, I had a strange dream," she paused and took a deep breath before continuing "We were all up on several trees, there was fire around them and slowly I saw a white Warg with a pale looking Orc on top of it."

"Azog is dead Elaina."

The look she gave me however, made me question my own thoughts.

"I hope will all my heart that I am wrong on this matter Thorin but, that dream felt lifelike and it frightened me. The way he was watching you, it looked like he was about to come after you!"

"If he is alive, he will not get me Elaina," I whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth "If he does show his face, we will all kill that murderous scum."

"I think he is alive!" said Elaina, somberly.

"You really think that?"

Elaina nodded her head. I sighed, closing my eyes, as I had a feeling Elaina was speaking the truth and that angered me.

"All this time I thought Azog was dead and find out he has been alive all along." I paused trying to get my bearings.

Elaina must of sensed the tension for she gently cupped my cheek and beard causing my heart to pound. I open my eyes and watch her lovingly.

"I know you speak the truth Elaina," I continued "but that also means Gandalf knew as well. He himself, should have told me."

My breathing was increasing, but for another reason. The way Elaina was stroking my beard, was sending messages to my heart.

"He must have known all this time and yet, said nothing."

"Thorin, I think Gandalf was trying to protect you." replied Elaina.

"Protect me?" I spat which I regretted as Elaina finched in my embrace "Sorry my angel."

"I think Gandalf knew even then, that Azog was after you," began Elaina, still not meeting my eyes "Think about it, where did those Wargs come from and one of those Messengers?"

Elaina did have a point, we were ambushed and yet I also remember Elaina's power.

"They did come from nowhere." I agreed with my angel.

"Exactly and I don't think Gandalf's friend was being followed either. This had something to do with-,"

I stopped her talking, by crashing my lips onto hers. Elaina's continued stroking of my beard made me want to reach out to her. When I kissed her, I was letting her know of my true feelings for her. I could feel she felt the same, as we hungrily kissed one another. I could not get enough of her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt her hand run through my hair. After a long moment I reluctantly broke our kiss, breathing heavily, but my face was still close to Elaina's. Our foreheads were still touching.

"I love you." I breathed to her against her lips.

_"__Men lananubukhs menu,"_ Elaina whispered back, touching my chest, as I closed my eyes at hearing her say my native tongue. "Did I say that wrong? I didn't accidentally swear at you did I?"

I open my eyes and I burst out laughing.

"No you said it correctly. You are a quick learner, my angel," I say softly to her brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Come," I add kissing her sweet mouth once more, "Let's have something to eat."

"Must I?"

"Elaina," I scorned her, "You promised!"

"Thorin, just be prepared if Azog is still alive!" whispered Elaina, changing the subject.

"I will Elaina, now let's get out of here."

I reluctantly let go of her but took her left hand and lead her back to the balcony.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

It was now evening as Thorin and I walk back to where the others were. I sit next to Thorin. Opposite me were Loki and Hetti and I was very surprised to see Hetti having a conversation with Loki. I have never seen those two speak to one another before. Hetti was normally shy. It was good to see her interact with Loki though.

"Just what have you and Thorin been up too?" asked a grinning Kili, watching Thorin and I.

I saw Thorin glare at Kili but I calmly say,

"We've spend the remander of the day collecting daisys and other flowers and scattered them all over your bedroll Kili!"

"You did What!" cried out Kili, running of, making me and everyone else roar with laughter.

"That was mean!" laughed Fili.

"Naw! That wasn't mean. That was priceless." I grinned seeing Bilbo laugh even harder.

I never noticed Loki watch Thorin, who was watching me with a smile on his face.

"I wish they had chips!" remarked Ori.

I watch Lord Elrond and Gandalf walk up to us and sit down and I noticed Thorin stiffen and glare at Gandalf.

As my hand was already under the table, I gently place my hand over his and felt him stroke my hand, before entwining his fingers through mine.

"Elaina, I did not mean to upset you earlier." said Gandalf sitting next to Hetti.

"It's fine, I have to get used to this power inside me." I admitted.

"Keep doing what you have been doing Elania and you will soon get used to using your power." smiled Gandalf.

I watch Kili come back with a grin on his face, before sitting back down again, catching Hetti's amused gaze.

With my free hand, I took a fork and took plenty of salad onto my plate as I did promise Thorin I would eat something. Thorin who had been watching, placed a bread roll on my plate. I gave him a strange look, before tucking in.

As I broke of some of my roll, I watched a dark haired elf approach and whisper something in Lord Elrond's ear, before walking of again. I took a bite of my roll when Lord Elrond said,

"It is good to see you are alright Lady Elaina," smiled Lord Elrond "If you will all excuse me, I have to find the culprit who put fruit all over the bedroom floor. Someone has trodden the fruit on the tapseries."

I bite my cheek to stop myself laughing out loud.

"Who did that, do you know?" asked Gandalf.

"I have no idea." admitted Lord Elrond.

He got up, bowed at us and walked of. All eyes then went on Kili, who was busy flicking his salad on his plate.

"What a waste of fruit!" I remark making Thorin and Loki laugh.

Gandalf gets up and says,

"Someone who likes playing jokes. Very amusing, I don't think!"

Gandalf glares at Kili then walks of to wherever. We don't have the prove that Kili was responsible but he was the only one who had left us for a little while.

o0o

Thorin and I walk in a hall and I am surprised to see Gandalf, Bilbo, Balin and Loki here too. In the centre is Lord Elrond.

"Is there something you wish to show me?" asked Lord Elrond, looking at each of us

"Our business is no concern of elves." snapped Thorin.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map." scorned Gandalf.

"It is the legacy of my people, it is mine to protect, as are its secrets." replied Thorin, glaring at Lord Elrond.

"Thorin, could I have a quiet word with you?" I ask him, noticing Gandalf's small smile.

Thorin nods and we go to a corner.

"I'm not an elf and yet you told me your secret about your quest."

"That's different" whispered Thorin, watching me intently.

"Why's it different?"

"Because you are the love of my life Elaina." Thorin trails of when I gently touch his face.

"Trust in Lord Elrond as I do. He may be of help!"

"Elaina, your too trusting!" said Thorin.

"No, no I'm not!" I said sadly.

"Elaina." began Thorin noticing the change in me.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." snapped Gandalf.

Thorin was still watching me and and I could see he was thinking things through, then he walked towards Lord Elrond and hands the map over to him.

"Thorin, no!" cried out Balin.

Thorin brushes Balin aside and hands Lord Elrond the map, before walking back to me. Lord Elrond looks at it.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" asked Lord Elrond.

I can tell that Thorin wants to say something, but he is stopped by Gandalf who says,

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Lord Elrond walks away, looking at the map. As he walks, the map hits the moonlight and I saw him raise his eyebrows as if he knew something.

"_Cirth Ithil_."

"Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss." replied Gandalf, winking at Bilbo.

"Well in this case, that is true, moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." said Lord Elrond.

"Can you read them?" asked Thorin, sounding hopeful now.

We follow Lord Elrond to an open area outside, we are on the side of a cliff with many waterfalls all around. I glance up at the sky and saw that the moon was behind a cloud. I follow the others towards a large crystalline table.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield, the same moon shines upon us tonight." said Lord Elrond.

I glance up again as do the others and clouds that were covering up the moon, float away. Rays of moonlight hits the table causing light to flow through the map, which has been laid out on the crystalline table. A strange patten becomes visible which I realise must be the moon runes. Lord Elrond reads these runes out loud.

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" asked Bilbo clearly confused and so was I truth be told.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." replied Gandalf.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." said Thorin.

"We still have time." remarked Balin.

"Time? For what?" asked Bilbo.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." replied Balin.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain!" observed Lord Elrond.

"What of it?" snapped Thorin.

I didn't like where this was going.

~~Thorin's POV~~

"There are some who would not deem it wise." said Lord Elrond.

I take back the map gruffly.

"This has nothing to do with you!" I spat.

Elaina clearly had had enough of this, and walked out of the room.

"Elaina!" I cried out, seeing her walk out. "Damm!" I add running after her.


	21. Chapter 21 The Light Within

Chapter Twenty-One

The Light Within

~~Elaina's POV~~

I quickly run down some stairs and ran past another waterfall. I hastily stopped when I saw a woman approach me. She was completely in white. Her hair was long and golden, lighter then Hetti's was. She was extremely beautiful.

_"It is good to finally meet you in person Elaina Baggins!" _

I was completely stunned, she was speaking inside my head. How was that even possible and more to the point, how did she know my name?

_"Relax Elaina," _she smiled warmly at me _"I do not mean you any harm."_

Not knowing how to communicate through my own mind I say out loud,

"W-Who are you?"

Again the lady in front of me smiled before saying,

"I am Galadriel and I know what has been chasing you!"

'_News certainly does travels fast.' _I thought to myself, noticing Galadriel's smile widen.

"You wish to know what this 'light' is, don't you?"

My eyes bore into hers. How did she know about that? I only told Thorin and Loki.

"My fa-," I stopped myself, to me my father was Bilbo not the man in that cloud city "I mean Zeus, told me to ask Lord Elrond about this 'light' and," I pause for a second, feeling a little shy in explaining myself like this "but I haven't got round in asking him yet."

"I could tell you a little." said Galadriel.

I slowly nod my head. I was a little apprehensive with what the answer would be. I knew all this was connected with Sierra, but what has all this, got to do with me!

"A guiding light is in each and everyone of us," began Galadriel "It is an essence of what we all are. Some are not even aware of it, which is unfortunate."

"But what is this 'light'?" I asked her softly.

Galadriel steps forward and clasps her hands over mine.

"The 'light' that is inside of you Elaina, is part of your spiritual power. It is a power that your mother Alasse bestowed upon you as a baby to protect and to heal you!"

I remember that light around my hand, and the way it went round those Wargs and that lone Messenger. The way the light enveloped them and with Gandalf's help, our enemy were no more. I was more confused then ever and it showed.

"Elaina, in time you will fully embrace your power," said Galadriel, breaking me out of my thoughts "You were five years of age, when Gandalf rescued you and Hetti. I saw what was about to transpire. The Messengers had discovered where you were and with Gandalf's help, I opened a portal for Gandalf to bring you both to safety at The Shire. You now know the rest!"

I didn't know how I got to be here, in the first place and I had no idea The Messengers were after me as a child. It shocked me to the core.

"Why are they after me?" I ask them.

"They thieve on strong power Elaina and I'm not sure why they need all this power. There is something blocking my vision, everything is hazy when I try and see what lies ahead."

Galadriel steps back again and I watch as she frowns a little. I am very concerned for her but just as I was about to say something, she glances back at me and smiles.

"I know you are scared Elaina but you are among friends now, do not shut others out."

"Elaina!" I heard Thorin's voice and I turn around and see him walk towards me.

I turn around again and found Galadriel gone.

_'Only you can change the fate of others!'_ Galadriel cryptically said in my head, causing me to glance up.

"What are you doing?" asked Thorin, turning me around.

"I was talking to a lady but she appears to have vanished!" I replied, still confused with what had transpired. "Her name is Galadriel."

"Yes, I've heard of her," Thorin looked thoughtful, then added, "Elaina, why did you walk out?"

I sigh.

"I don't like confrontations" I say, softly. walking away from Thorin.

Thorin grabs my arm and turns me around again and looks at me.

"What's troubling you?" Thorin whispered.

"Nothing is troubling me."

Thorin rolls his blue eyes.

~~Thorin's POV~~

I knew Elaina was lying. Had that elf Lady Galadriel, upset my enchanting angel. The sadness in her eyes gave it away.

"I won't let anyone hurt you my love." I whispered to her, wrapping my arms around her.

Elaina looked at me and again, my heart reacted differently and I crushed my lips on hers, deeping the kiss.

"I'm fine really," said Elaina softly, breaking the kiss "I can take care of myself!"

"Oh I'm well aware of that my love," I smiled at her "The way you used your power on those Wargs and that other being, was very impressive. As were those trolls."

"Those trolls were idiots with a speech impediment." she replied, trying to smile but failed.

I did not like to see her like this. Loosening my hold of her, I gently cupped her face.

"Please tell me what is worrying you Elaina?"

I watch her carefully as I feel her hands gently play with my hair. Elaina's eyes were downcast and I realy wanted to help her, but how could I, if she wouldn't address what was troubling her.

"I'm just thinking about what Galadriel has told me." whispered Elaina.

"What did she say to you?" I ask her, softly.

I listen and never interrupt Elaina, as she explained her troubled mind.

"She said this 'light' was bestowed upon me by my mother. Then she went on to explain that those Messengers were after me in the foster home and that she saw what was about to happen."

I could feel her trembling in our embrace and I tighten my hold on her, kissing her forehead.

"You are safe Elaina." I whispered

"Galadriel informed me that she opened up a portal for Gandalf to rescue Hetti and I, bringing us to safety but I wish I could remember life before coming here!"

"I don't understand!"

I watch her as she frowns in frustration.

"I can only remember life in The Shire but beyond that, nothing." I heard Elaina sigh "It's like someone has erased the first five years of my life and no matter how hard I try, I just can not remember living in that foster home."

I watch my angel in stunned silence. How could she not remember her past? Seeing Elaina's pained face however, I knew she was speaking the truth.

"Have you talked to Gandalf about this?" I asked her, gently brushing her hair out of her face.

"No," she sighed again "Your the only one I have told."

"Maybe you should inform him."

Elaina shook her head and we watch one enough.

"I was going to but, what could he do? Wave his staff in the air and bring forth my forgotten past!" Elaina chuckled.

"Elaina, you should speak to Gandalf," I urged her "He would help you."

"No, I'm more concerned about those Messengers."

I gently caress her cheek.

"Promise me something," I begin, Elaina's brown eyes watch me "that no matter what, you will not hesitate in telling me, your fears and problems."

She smiles at me and nods her head.

"I promise and that goes for you too!" Elaina tilts her head "It's only fair."

I grin and lean towards her.

"I promise." I breathed, before capturing her mouth for a kiss.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

A little later I was walking alongside Bilbo and Loki around Rivendell. Since I told Thorin about my memory lapses, I felt a little calmer. True I was still a little scared at not knowing what I did, before the age of five, but since my home was really Bag End, I should concentrate on the here and now.

We all hear talking and we see Gandalf speaking to Lord Elrond. I thought it was rude to eavesdrop and try and coax Bilbo away. Strangely though, Bilbo refused to leave.

"Of course I was going to tell you," I heard Gandalf say "I was waiting for this very chance. And really, I-I think you can trust that I know what I am doing."

"Do you?" replies Lord Elrond "That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail? If you wake that beast-,"

"But if we succeed! What if the dwarves take back the mountain, then our defenses in the east will be strengthened." Gandalf interrupted.

_'Defences in the east!'_ I thought to myself _'What an earth is he on about?'_

I took no notice of Loki's concerned look on his own face.

"It's a dangerous move, Gandalf!" exclaimed Lord Elrond.

"It is also dangerous to do nothing! Oh, come – the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright! What is it you fear?"

I turn my head and saw Thorin standing behind Bilbo. I know he too has heard everything that has just taken place and my heart goes to him. I slowly walk up to him but suddenly felt a chill. Turning my attention to where Gandalf and Lord Elrond stood was another man.

He was dressed in white but there was something about this newcomer that put me on edge. My breathing was increasing and I had no idea why.

"Take deep breaths." Loki whispers.

That seemed to snap Thorin out of his trance, as I felt his hand go on my back as I took Loki's advice.

"Nice and slow."

I felt Thorin gently rub my back which seemed to work, until I heard that newcomer walk past us.

"Have you forgotten, a strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? Gandalf, these decisions to not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-earth." exclaimed Lord Elrond.

I felt myself slump forward and I fall to the ground as I stare at this man walking away from us. I don't know how I knew it, but that man was not trustworthy. Both Thorin and Loki help me up and sat me down on a bench.

"Elaina, are you alright?" asked Bilbo "Your ribs aren't hurting you again are they?"

I manage to smile at Bilbo as he looks back at me with worry etched on his face. I could see that Thorin and Loki's had that look as well, they matched Bilbo's.

"I'm alright, I just wasn't expecting that!"

"Expecting what?" asked Thorin, sitting next to me, his hand went back on my waist.

"All that negative energy. W-Who was that man in white?" I asked everyone.

"Saruman the White," replied Thorin "Why do you ask?"

"I can't put my finger on it but, I have a very bad feeling about that man!"

"You felt it too!" remarked Loki "It seems my theories match yours Elaina."

"I fear that he is going to do something terrible," I whisper "Maybe not right this second but in the future. He is going to betray all those that like him."

"One of your visions?" whispered Thorin, rubbing my back which was relaxing me once more.

"Sort of," I confess to him "I have a feeling, he has already started!"

Loki raises his eyebrows.

"Are you certain?" asked Thorin.

I watch Thorin and see that he is upset.

"Thorin take no notice on what Lord Elrond said. I have no idea what this sickness is."

"It is called gold sickness," began Thorin "My grandfather had it and I used to watch him walk in the treasury room, staying in there for hours, watching the gold and the jewels. Every day and night, King Thror stayed in there, slowly getting ill with gold sickness. When he saw gold, his eyes would light up. All he saw was gold and his jems, nothing else. He mostly took no notice of his status as a king. Gold was all he thought about."

Thorin closed his eyes and I gently placed my hand on his cheek.

"I don't want to be like my grandfather Elaina," whispered Thorin "Seeing him act like that, I never want to be like that, ever!"

I saw Bilbo walk away but Loki stayed put watching Thorin.

"Everyone is different Thorin," Thorin opens his eye and watches me through hooded eyes "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. It's all to do with will power. Your will is strong."

"But what if I do succumb to this sickness?"

Placing my other hand on his cheek, I whisper,

"You won't get this sickness Thorin, have faith."

~~Loki's POV~~

As I watch Elaina tell Thorin about his will power, I noticed a glow on her hands. It appears they were both unaware that Elaina was using her power on Thorin. I had a feeling it would help him, when he least excepts it.

I decided to leave them alone and go in search for Hetti. I wanted to know more about Elaina's past before coming here. Those memory lapses were not good news.

~~Elaina's POV~~

"How can you be so sure?" asked Thorin.

"I trust my instints," I smiled "maybe you should trust yours."

"Perhaps," replied Thorin brushing his lips over mine "Are you sure you are alright?"

I nod my head and smile at him, feeling his arms wrap around my middle.

"Are you alright?"

"I am now," smiled Thorin kissing me gently on the lips "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied, smiling as he hugged me lovingly.

We both had problems to contend with but I realise that Galadriel is right, I should let others in. I hoped what I said to Thorin, will help him overcome his fear of this sickness. With luck, he will be alright but, I had a bad feeling towards Saruman the White.

I saw a black aura around him and that was what had made me stumble. I knew he was out to cause trouble and I had no idea what to do. What was he doing here anyway? This place was a peaceful place but Saruman was tanishing it and I did not like that one bit!


	22. Chapter 22 The Quest Continues

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Quest Continues

~~Hetti's POV~~

I had no idea where Bilbo and Elania were. I wasn't worried though, this place was completely safe. I was sitting away from the other dwarves, they were nearby making a lot of noise, but I kept to myself.

I heard a noise to my right and saw that elf that greeted Gandalf, when we had first arrived here, but I just couldn't remember his name. I watch him as he seemed to glide down the stairs. He was wearing a long silver robe and he had caught me staring at him.

I quickly averted my gaze, watching Bofur throw something into Bombur's mouth.

"You do not appear to be a dwarf my Lady."

I turn my head and saw the very same elf that only moments ago I was watching.

"Though you are tiny."

I frowned at him, tiny indeed!

"I didn't mean to upset your feelings. It's just that your friends over there are very noisy, while you on the other hand are very quiet."

"Comes with living in The Shire!" I point out, noticing his puzzled look "I'm not a dwarf, I'm a human being. For most of my life, I have lived with Bilbo and Elaina."

"The hobbit!" I nodded. "He seems at peace here."

I smile at that and turn my head, catching the solemn look on Kili's face. I gave him a quizzical look but he turns around. He did not look happy.

_'What was that about?'_ I thought to myself.

A laugh caused me to turn my attention to the source and I saw Loki walking up to me and my new acquaintance.

_'Were you reading my thoughts again?'_ I mentally asked him, seeing his smile broaden.

_'Would I do something like that?'_

I gave him a knowing look before returning my attention back on this elf.

"Bilbo has always been fascinated with elves," I smile, thinking back to the time Bilbo would spend hours reading about elves and their ways "Being here, is like a dream come true here for him."

I think that if Bilbo had the choice, he would stay here indefinitely. Changing the subject, the elf asked,

"And what is my Lady's name?"

"Hetti Baggins and yourself?"

"Lindir." he bowed and smiled at me.

_'What is it with bowing at everyone? Surely a handshake would suffice!'_ I thought to myself, ignoring Loki's bemused look.

Lindir watched Loki then at me.

"I think I'll leave you two alone."

"Oh you don't have to leave on our account!" I replied to him.

"I must, I have things to attend to," smiled Lindir "It was nice meeting you Miss Hetti, Loki."

With that Lindir walked of.

"I thought he'd never leave!" exclaimed Loki, also watching the retreating form of Lindir.

I gave him a look of disgust who only laughed.

"Are you always so rude to others?"

I watch him through narrowed eyes as he sits opposite me watching the dwarves enjoy themselves.

"Not all elves are nice and kind Hetti, there are some that would kill without a second thought!"

"But the elves around here seem alright!"

"Just keep an open mind," remarked Loki "I wouldn't trust any elf!"

We watch one another and I somehow knew he spoke the truth. There was something in his blue/green eyes that reflected pain.

"Loki-," I began but he interrupted me.

"What do you remember, before arriving in Middle-earth?"

I was stunned, what made him say that?

"Life in the foster home," I whispered, Loki nodded "Um, playing with other children in the street, going to school, normal kid activities, why do you want to know?"

Loki lent nearer to me.

"You remember everything and yet Elaina can not!"

I frowned not understanding.

"I'm sorry, you lost me. What do you mean Elaina can't remember?"

Loki then explained to me how Elaina could remember her time since coming to Middle-earth but before all that, she could not remember her time in the foster home.

"It sounds like she is blocking out her past, somehow!" I finally say after thinking things through.

"Or someone erased her past!" points out Loki.

I was shocked.

"Who would that sort of thing?"

"That I can not say, but whatever the reason, Elaina has noticed memory lapses. She knows something is not right!" Loki was watching me intently now "How long did you know each, before living with Bilbo?"

I had to think for a few seconds.

"Well, I had lived there since a baby but Elaina arrived when she was four years of age. Mother Jane introduced us both."

"You didn't see the person who brought her?" I shook my head. "The mystery deepens!"

I slowly nod my head, agreeing with Loki. To not know your past, must be very frustrating. I only hoped that Elaina would somehow be prepared if her memories did come back. Before coming to the foster home, something big must have happened for Elaina to block our her own memories in a regressed sate and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I wake up with an arm around my waist. I turn slighly and watch Thorin who is sound asleep. Even in sleep, he is very handsome. I had this urge to reach out to him. Not sure on how to go about this, I gently guided my hand and caressed his left cheek. I saw him stir and I hesitated. I was not used to this affection from the opposite sex.

I saw him relax again and I lightly stroked his cheek. I used my fingers to trace his cheek and felt my heart beat faster. I gently lowerd my hand towards his beard and was fascinated on how it felt on my fingertips.

~~Thorin's POV~~

I woke up when I felt someone stroke my cheek. I slyly opened one eye and say my angel stop what she was doing. I tried to relax again and hoped she would continue touching me.

She did!

Elaina very gently stroked my cheek again and I could feel her trace my cheekbone with her fingers. She surprised me further by stroking my beard. I slowly opened my eyes and watched her in awe as she tenderly continued to stroke my beard.

She had no idea that I loved her touching my beard as it sent messages to my heart. I knew I couldn't stay still for long. I startled her by placing my free hand on hers and gently kissed her palm.

Our eyes locked as I gently kissed her fingers, one by one, before kissing her palm again. I gently pulled her to me and kissed her slowly, showing her that I loved her with every fibre. As the kiss deepens, I felt Elaina's hand play with my hair, making me growl in approval.

Feeling Elaina stroke my hair, made me realise that I could never let her go. I broke the kiss and sat up and went round my neck, touching the key that Gandalf had given me. Without saying a word, I unclasped the chain and took it of.

Our eyes lock again and I edge closer and placed the chain round Elaina's neck, before sliding the key in front, under her clothes.

"What are you doing Thorin? I couldn't possibly have this. This key is very important to your quest."

Placing my forehead on hers, I held her tightly and whispered.

"You are important to me Elaina, I trust you completely to look after my grandfather's key."

"But-,"

I stopped her speaking by kissing her gently on her lips again.

"I trust you Elaina," I brush my lips against hers "There is another reason I wish to discuss with you though!"

Elaina arched her eyebrow at me causing me to smirk.

"I want others to know that you belong to me and no one else," I paused and gently ran my hands through Elaina's chestnut hair, notiching her look back at me shyly which nearly rendered me speechless "I-I-I wish to braid your hair, if I may!"

I watched her as she gently touched my own braid.

"Braiding hair has some sort of meaning to it, doesn't it?" she asked me.

"Aye, the braid I want to put in your hair will tell others that you are not available, that you have found the _one_."

"I beg your pardon?"

I smile down at her.

"I already told you that you are my one," I whispered to her "you are the love of my life. With my braid in your hair, it will tell everyone that you and I are connected with each other. Now do you understand?"

"I think so, yes!" Elaina replied.

I gently kissed her forehead and cupped her face.

"May I braid your hair Elaina?"

"Of course you may." she replied softly.

I was bursting with happiness as I gently kiss the corner of her mouth.

"Have you got a comb?" I whispered against her mouth.

"Um, I'm not to sure, I think I have a brush in my bag, wherever that is."

I arch my body around and look at the floor, finding her bag by the bed. I quickly retrieve her bag and handed it over to her.

"Thank you."

I watch her delve into her bag taking out her clothes, sketchbook and many paints and other items that are important to her.

"I wouldn't let Ori get a hold of these paints here, my angel."

"Oh and why is that?" Elaina asked me while still looking for her brush.

"Because he too can draw and would want to use them."

"I had no idea," mused Elaina "Ha, found it."

She handed me her brush and I waited patiently as she put her clothes back in her bag.

"Ori can borrow my paints Thorin, I don't mind borrowing art equipment to fellow artists."

I just smile as I go behind her and brush her hair. I then sectioned her hair in three parts before weaving her hair slowly, working through her hair to become a braid. I heard her sigh and I could tell she liked her hair being touched, showing me her affection for me.

When I got to the end, I held the end of the braid with my left hand while I fitted the Durin's silver clasp around her braid using my right hand, sloting it in place.

"All done." I say, quietly in her right ear, grabbing her sketchbook.

"Thorin, the drawings in that aren't that great in there," exclaimed Elaina trying to reclaim her book "There just my doodles."

"Doodles, what are doodles?"

Elaina tried with all her might to get her 'doodles book' out of my grasp. I was to quick and got up and walked to the other side of the room, opening it up.

"A doodle is a drawing that I absentmindly draw, more like scribble," I heard Elaina say "I just randomly draw things that are in my head."

"These aren't doodles Elaina." I reply quietly, flicking through her drawings.

"I know, there rubbish aren't they?"

"No, for from it, these drawings are magnificent."

I meant that too, as I look through her drawings, I saw her talent through this book. There were pictures of her home in The Shire, Gandalf the Grey, leaning on his staff, my kin round the table at Master Baggins house, Hetti munching on an apple with a smiling Master Baggins alongside her. There was one of Loki and I was very surprised to see myself in one too.

~~Elaina's POV~~

I did like showing my finished drawings to people who showed an interest in them, but the drawings in my sketchbook were really rough drawings that were mainly rushed. Some of them wasn't any good.

I had been watching Thorin look through my drawings and I know he would soon spot his drawing I did. I avert my eyes on the floor, feeling very embarrassed.

"When did you draw this one?" he asked me softly.

I glance up and saw Thorin show me the drawing I drew of him.

"I drew that back in Bag End, after we spoke to one another on the bench. The way you looked that night, had stayed in my mind so, I drew you, I remember you looked lost in thought!"

"Elaina." whispered Thorin.

"Hmm!"

"I meant what I said," Thorin came close to me "These are not doodles, these drawings are very realistic and beautiful."

Thorin gently pulls me to him.

"You have real talent, my angel."

I didn't answer, I was a little surprised that Thorin liked my drawings and of course it showed on my face. Thorin smiled down at me before kissing me passionately.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

I heard a gentle tap on the door and I was careful not to wake Elaina as I went towards the door. There stood Gandalf and he looked troubled.

"Wake everyone up and leave straight away," whispered Gandalf "I shall meet with you later, I have a Council meeting I need to attend to."

I took on board what Gandalf said, Gandalf was really acting strangely.

"What has happened?" I asked him.

"I fear Lord Elrond could try and stop you and your kin reclaim your home for the time being. His already very suspicious since seeing that map."

"Which was your own doing!" I hissed at Gandalf.

"Now is not the time for arguments Thorin. Wake everyone up and make haste. I'll meet you at the mountain!"

Before I could say anything, Gandalf quickly walked off. Sighing, I gently shut the door behind me and walked towards my men. Nearly everyone was fast asleep all except Loki. Loki got up and walked towards me.

"Help me wake them up, we're leaving shortly!"

"That is a relief, this place is to quiet for my taste!" smirked Loki, walking towards Bilbo.

I was actually surprised to see Loki do what I asked. I bent down and shook Dwalin up.

"Get everyone up, we are leaving!"

I knew this was going to take a while.

~~Elaina's POV~~

I had heard the gentle tap on the door but didn't pay much attention to what was being said. I gingerly opened one brown eye and saw Thorin leave me. Sighing I tried to get back to sleep.

Again I had heard the door opening but I did not open my eyes this time.

"Wake up my angel, we are leaving shortly." said Thorin, who gently traced my face with his fingers.

I open my eyes and saw Thorin mere inches from my face.

"I don't know if you heard but Gandalf has informed me that Lord Elrond could try and stop us from leaving. I think Gandalf is going to make sure that Elrond is with him for a while, so that we can leave without being detected."

Despite myself, I chuckle at what he just told me. Thorin looks at me curiously.

"Sorry, it's just all very sureal!" I reply, composing myself once more.

"It was Gandalf's idea." replied Thorin.

"You mean, Gandalf is not coming?"

"He said he will meet up with us later as he has to be at a Council with Elrond. Whether that is true, I do not know!" admitted Thorin.

An image of Saruman and Lady Galadriel came in my mind then.

_'That explains why they are here.' _I thought to myself.

"Are you alright Elaina?" asked Thorin looking concerned.

"Yes I'm alright...Best get dressed then." I reply.

o0o

Holding onto my belongings I walked alongside Bilbo and Loki. I did not like leaving this place without saying goodbye to everyone, it felt wrong. Hetti was walking with Dwalin and Bombur. It was still early morning and we were sneaking our way out of Rivendell.

"Be on your guard, we're about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin, you know these paths. Lead on!" said Thorin.

"Aye!" replied Balin.

Thorin had stopped working and watched everyone pass him. Bilbo to had stopped walking and turned and faced Rivendell once more. I watch him and saw his expression. I could tell he had really enjoyed his stay here. I walked over to him and placed my arm on his shoulder.

"You will come back here Bilbo. Of that I am certain!" I whispered to him, he smiled at me.

"You really think so?"

I smiled and gently squeezed his shoulder and just nod my head.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up!" I heard Thorin say and frowned at Thorin, for breaking Bilbo's longing look at Rivendell.

Slowly, Bilbo turned around, patting my hand as I gently let go of him. For a second I watched Bilbo walk past Thorin heading towards Hetti. Sighing, I too began walking again, going in step with Loki once more.

"That was a sweet thing you said to Master Baggins, Elaina." whispered Thorin, joining Loki and I as we continue leaving Rivendell.

"Well, it's the truth. He will come back here again. One day!"

"Vision?"

"No, gut feeling!"

I felt his hand go in mine, holding it in place, as we silently walked away from Rivendell. I had hoped to have spoken to Lord Elrond about my ancestors and my memory lapses. When I first saw him, I knew he had a lot of wisdom within him. Maybe one day, I too would come back here. I prayed for that to be true.


	23. Chapter 23 On Dangerous Grounds

Chapter Twenty-Three

On Dangerous Grounds

We were now walking back in the wild and everyone was strangely quiet. It was not like the dwarves to act like this. Thorin was now at the front of the group, even Loki seemed to be in deep thought.

"Are you alright Loki?" I asked, I really hated the silence within the group.

"I'm fine Elaina," Loki graced me with a smile "It's just a relief to be away from the elves."

"You really don't think much of them do you?"

"I hate elves Elaina, they-," Loki trailed of and I was most concerned for him.

"I'm sorry Loki, I did not mean to upset you."

"Elaina, tonight, I would like to tell you more about my past," whispered Loki "Then you can decide on what you think of elves and of myself."

I was shocked. I grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him.

"Now listen here Loki Laufeyson, I said it before and I'll say it again. Whatever you did in the past is just that, the past. Everyone makes mistakes but we all learn from them."

"I've made many mistakes Elaina!" lamented Loki.

"Who doesn't?

"You don't understand, I was-,"

"Keep up back there!" I heard Thorin shout.

We both start walking again but a little futher away from the others.

"Loki, I kind of guessed you did some terrible things in your past, but that is not going to stop me from being your friend."

"Elaina, you don't really know me."

I study Loki and noticed he always tried to joke around but underneath it all was a man who wanted to fit in. I felt that way too. Ever since I found out I was related to a god on a cloud, I had felt lost.

"I'm trying to, if you'll let me."

We watch one enough and slowly Loki grinned at me.

"Well, it is better to be friends with a goddess than be an enemy. Friends it is then, though I shall still tell you my past Elaina, the good and the bad!"

"Tell me in your own time, I will never pressure you, Loki."

"Why are you two trailing at a slower pace?" We heard Thorin shout again "Keep up. Elaina, Loki!"

"That told us!" I remarked.

I caught Loki's bemused expression and we both act like children and laugh. I somehow knew then, that Loki and I would become very good friends for years to come.

o0o

It was now getting dark so we had decided to make up camp for the night. I was feeling a little unwell, my head was pounding so I went in a dark corner and set up my bedroll before laying down and I shielded my eyes, away from the glare of the campfire.

I knew a migraine was coming and only hoped I would not vomit, I was feeling a little sick. While everyone was doing their own thing, I closed my eyes, willing my headache to go away.

~~Hetti's POV~~

It was a shock to leave Rivendell the way we did. Why did we have to leave that way? It made no sense. I sat down besides Bilbo who was eating an apple. I had a feeling I was being watched and looked to the source and caught Kili watching me. When he realised I had caught him, he quickly looked away. Just what was his problem?

I noticed we needed more logs so I volunteered to get some. Bilbo stood up and said he would accompany me and surprisingly Kili insisted on coming too. I smiled at Bilbo's sweet gesture but was confused as to why Kili would want to grab broken twigs with Bilbo and I,

I just smile at Kili then we went in search for logs. We walked in silence before I asked,

"I read in a book that there are trees out there, that can move around."

"Trees would do that," mused Kili, picking up several logs "It's called a breeze. It makes the leafs on them feel like they are alive."

I laugh at his sarcastic nature.

"No," I reply, trying to stop the giggles "these trees are different."

I walk ahead picking my own logs before turning around, walking backwards, facing Bilbo and Kili.

"These trees which are called Ents can talk and walk. Apparently they were created by Eru Iluvatar, the creater of many other things. Can you imagine the conversations we could have with an Ent!" I smiled, thinking about that.

Bilbo started laughing.

"I've never really thought about talking to a tree before Hetti," said Bilbo "I would not know what to say!"

"Hmm," smirked Kili "I'd imagine talking to a tree would be very limited. Being in a wood, their only conversation topic would be about random rodents climbing up them and the droppings they leave behind."

I smirk at the thought of droppings on the Ents.

"I'd like to think the Ents are intelligent," I frown realising something "Oh and I climbed up on many trees back at home. What if one of the Ents were there and I accidently kicked it."

While I was horrified at that thought, both Bilbo and Kili roared wih laughter.

"Hetti, I do believe you are clutching at straws!" smiled Bilbo.

Bilbo had noticed my somber look and sighed.

"Naw, Hetti is clutching at twigs right this second." grinned Kili.

Kili's smile made my own mouth twitch into a smile and we watch one other. I watch his own smile slowly disapper and as he watches me with such intensity, it felt he was reaching out for my soul.

"Well," I heard Bilbo say, breaking the very strange atmosphere between Kili and I "we seem to have a lot of logs between us, shall we return?"

"Yes," I reply rather to quickly "let's return."

I had no idea what just happened there and for the first time in a long while, I was very confused.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

I had just finished my meal and I was wondering where Elaina was. I searched for her and finally saw her lying down. She was shielding her eyes from the campfire and I knew something was wrong.

I walk up to her and lay down besides her and gently placed my arm around her middle. Elaina instantly edged closer to me and burrowed her head on my waist.

"Are you alright my love?" I whispered to her.

"Not really," she whispered back "I feel a little sick and my head is pounding."

_'Well that explains why she is hiding her face!'_ I thought to myself.

I shifted a little bit, making sure I was shielding my love from the light of the fire.

"Is Elaina alright, Thorin?" asked Dwalin, sitting opposite Elaina and I, as was Loki and Ori.

"Elaina has informed me she has a headache." I admitted to my old friend.

"Where's Oin, perhaps he could help her!" said Dwalin, looking for Oin.

"May I?" asked Loki, standing up.

"May you what?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Relieve her aching head!"

Glancing at my angel, she did look very pale. I looked up at Loki and nodded my head. Loki then bent down then gently placed his hands on Elaina's forehead. I was very surprised she never made a sound as he slowly stroked her forehead. This went on for several minutes.

When Loki had finished, I felt Elaina snuggle against my chest looking much better then when she did a little while ago.

"Thank you!" I say to Loki, who nodded his head and sat back down opposite us.

I place my arm around Elaina, gently stroking her chestnut hair. I hoped she was alright.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I woke up in the arms of Thorin. I gently stretch my limbs unaware that I had accidently nudged Thorin awake. He held on to me tightly.

"How are you this morning. my angel?" whispered Thorin.

"I actually feel much better than I did." I admitted to him, gazing at him.

"That's good to hear, you were quite pale!" replied Thorin "Did you eat anything last night Elaina?"

I shook my head, seeing him frown.

"I felt really sick last night Thorin, food was the furthest thing from my mind."

I saw the concern in his eyes and I gently stroke his beard, seeing him lean into my touch before crashing his lips on mine.

"I didn't mean to worry you," I whispered to him. "Everyone has an off day."

Thorin gently ran his hand through my hair, smiling lovingly at me.

"I will always worry about you Elaina!"

"Oh! And why is that?"

"Because you are mine and I am yours!" Thorin stated "If anything should happen to you or I, I don't know wha-,"

"Hey, nothing will happen to either of us," I butted in "Think positive, you might surprise yourself."

Thorin never uttered a word, he only threaded his fingers through my hair, his forehead resting on mine. Finally Thorin whispered,

"What were you and Loki talking about?"

I look at Thorin, then glance around the camp. Everyone was still asleep.

"We need to start on the breakfast soon." I said, knowing full well I was changing the subject.

"I'll wake Bombur in a few minutes," replied Thorin "Stop changing the subject Elaina. What were you and Loki discussing yesterday?"

"We were discussing the weather!" I began and saw Thorin roll his eyes.

"Very unlikely. The way I saw it, you and Loki were having a serious conversation about something. Should I be worried about this?"

"No of course not. We were just talking about...different kind of horses in the world!" I hastily replied to him.

"Horses?" queried Thorin, watching me intently.

"Uh huh, I was explaining that there are many types of horses out there. Unicorns, Pegasus that can fly in the air. That sort of thing!"

I watch Thorin closely and see that he is watching me weirdly.

"Your not buying this, are you?" I reply, grinning at him.

"No I'm not! What was you really talking about?"

"Please Thorin, I can't say," I saw him scowl at me "Loki is a friend and I will never betray his trust."

"Has this got anything to do with us and this quest?"

"No Thorin, it has nothing to do with your quest, or you, me etc, etc."

"I don't like secrets Elaina!" remarked Thorin.

"And I don't break confidentiality," I reasoned with him "It is up to Loki himself to tell you himself."

Thorin sighed then nodded his head.

"You will tell me when your allowed to, I take it?"

I smiled.

"I promise." I breathed, brushing my lips over his.

It was not my place to explain to Thorin about Loki's past. Loki had told me some of his story and I will never tell a soul, unless Loki himself says it is alright to fill Thorin in on this matter. I mean it was really Loki's business not mine, though I was touched that Loki had shared some of his past to me.

~~Loki's POV~~

Unbeknownst to Elaina, I had heard Thorin and her talking about me and I smiled to myself. It was good to finally have a friend that would not pass my story to someone else. I find it very hard to trust anyone, yet I found myself trusting Elaina. So far she has not judged me and I only hope it stays that way.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I was not expecting to cross a mountain, that looked ominous. For a start, it looked like there was about to be a storm. The trail we were all walking on was narrow and looked very dangerous.

I jumped when I heard lighting hit the air and of course it was now raining heavy on each of us.

"Hold on!" shouted Thorin.

We edge back on the wall and I watch in horror as Bilbo walks on, the rocks beneath him gives way and he falls into the chasm. I run towards him and search everywhere for him. I finally spotted him, holding onto a stuck out rock and I kneel down and lean over to where he is and try and grab him.

He misses my hand twice but third time lucky, I manage to grab onto his arm and pull him back up. Once I knew he was safe, I flung my arms around him in relief.

"We must find shelter!" shouted Thorin.

_'Yes, good idea!'_ I thought clinging onto Bilbo.

"Watch out!" shouted Dwalin.

We all glance upwards and saw a gigantic boulder flying in the air. It hits the mountainside above us, causing smaller rocks to fall all over us, as we huddle together against the mountain wall.

"This is no thunderstorm it's a thunder battle! Look!" exclaimed Balin.

"A what?" asked Hetti, clearly feeling what I was feeling, very confused and a little scared.

Seeing Bilbo fall over, nearly stopped my heart.

I watch transfixed as a massive rock starts moving from a nearby mountain. It rips of a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants, Stone Giants!" said Bofur, clearly in awe at this new turn of events.

"I'm sorry, a what?" I ask him.

"Take cover, you'll fall!" warned Thorin.

"What's happening?" asked Kili.

_'Very good question!'_ I thought bitterly _'We should not be here!'_

One of these stone giants decided to throw his boulder high in the air while another giant that came from behind us, gets hit on the head by the very same boulder. Nearly everyone was yelling at each other and I felt movement from beneath my feet.

The ground was moving on its own accord. We all try and hold on to anything that would not move but the vibrations and the incoming rocks was making it very hard to stay still. Suddenly, the ground betweem us splits in half and part of the company are on the other side.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki-," I heard Fili shout.

I try and reach Kili but the stupid giants were now fighting with their fists, Bilbo, me and many dwarves on my end, try and hold on to dear life as we are flung around like a rag doll.

Dwalin somehow manages to jump to another spot. Yet another stone giant appears and throws a boulder at the other two.

~~Thorin's POV~~

One of the stone giants falls over, but I am watching where Elaina, Fili and Kili were only moments ago standing on the other side of the split mountain. All I saw now was smashed rocks where they used to be. I saw one of the stone giants fall over and falls into the chasm, below us.

""No! No! Kili!" I shout "Elaina, Fili!"

Thanks to the boulders, there was now a walkway to get where the other party used to be. We quickly rush other and everything is in a mess. I heard coughing and I turn around and saw Kili, stumbling out, clearly looking shocked. He was closely followed by Dwalin Balin, then Fili and I was really relieved to see Elaina crawl out.

"We're all right! We're alive!" smiled Balin, breathing in the air once more.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" asked Bofur, looking for our burglar.

"What do you mean where is Bilbo?" questioned Elaina "He was right by my side a few moments ago, he can't have just vanished into thin air!"

~~Elaina's POV~~

"There!" replied Oin pointing his finger to the edge. "There he is!"

I quickly go where Ori is and watch in horror as Bilbo is hanging onto a ledge again.

"Get him!" said Dwalin.

Bilbo holds onto the ledge. Without really thinking it through, I again spring into action. I manage to go on the ledge that was above Bilbo and I tried grabbing onto Bilbo once more, but he kept slipping from my grasp. I was horrified when Bilbo falls another few feet below me. He manages to catch himself and hold onto another handhold.

I try once more to pull him up which was now proving unsucessful. Thorin then took over by swinging down on the cliff next to Bilbo and pull him up, where Loki and Dwalin grabs onto Bilbo and shifts him up.

Dwalin then goes to grab hold of Thorin but Thorin loses his grip and begins falling. Arching my body forward, I manage to grab his forearm and with Loki's help we pull him back up to safety.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." said Dwalin after everyone had got their bearings back.

"He's been lost ever since he left Rivendell. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!" spat Thorin catching my gaze.

I was completely vexed.

"I nearly lost you Elaina and it is his fault...Sorry but that is the truth!"

I look at Bilbo who is standing next to Loki and Hetti and saw him look sad and lost.

"Bilbo!" I whispered.

"I'm fine Elaina, really I am." replied Bilbo, giving me a smile.

I knew he was lying though and again I glared at Thorin before moving on.

We begin walking again, I was by Bilbo's side, keeping an eye on him. I nealy lost him twice now, I would not let that happen again. I knew something was amiss here. This whole mountain felt wrong somehow. I only hoped this feeling I had, would disappear soon.

As we walk for a little while, we stop when we all spot a cave and that feeling I had was telling me to stay out!

"It looks safe enough." said Dwalin.

_'I don't think that's the case at all!'_ I thought to myself, taking no notice of Loki's shocked expression _'Alarm bells are ringing in my head saying 'Danger, Danger!' Would Thorin listen though? Probably not!'_

"Search to the back, caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." replied Thorin.

Dwalin searches the cave with a now lit lantern.

"There's nothing here." said Dwalin walking back towards us.

Gloin had a lot of wood in his arms and drops them on the ground, then he rubs his hands together.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started!" said Gloin.

"No, No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." replied Thorin walking towards me.

Loki also walks towards me.

"What did you mean by 'Alarm bells are ringing in your head?' Did you see something?" asked Loki, softly.

I look back at him in shock and I quickly connect the dots together that he can read minds.

"It's this mountain," I whispered back, glancing around then continue "I have a very bad feeling about this place. Something is going to happen here."

"You are certain?"

"Yes, this cave in particular is giving me a bad vibe. I can't place why that is but, it's definitely there!"

"I'll keep a look out." smiled Loki.

"Thank you Loki." I reply, smiling back that him.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." remarked Bofur.

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch." replied Thorin who then gently took my arm and lead me away from the others.

"It was not Bilbo's fault he slipped and fell," I hissed at him "It was those stupid giants playing with their rocks, fault!"

"Elaina," he whispered holding me close "When I saw you go down to reach for Bilbo and you missed, my heart nearly gave out!"

"Thorin, Bilbo, Hetti and I have a strong bond between us. I promised him that I would always be there for him. I want him to find courage for himself!"

"You are the love of my life Elaina and I admire your will to help others, but you could have died!"

"No one died Thorin. I won't let that happen. I will always be there for you, Bilbo and the others."

"Elaina!" Thorin whispered again.

Seeing as we were in the dark, Thorin hungrily kissed me.

"I love you." he mumbled between kisses.

Thorin and I slide down onto the floor and leaned against the wall, holding onto each other.

"I know it appears that I was mean Elaina," began Thorin, softly "It's just that I thought I lost you and my nephews and my mind was going all over the place."

I cup his cheek and I felt Thorin kiss my palm.

"I'm sorry!" I breathed, wrapping my free arm around Thorin's middle "It's been one of those days,"

Thorin chuckled.

"You can say that again."

"I would, but I have no energy!" I murmur.

"Then sleep my angel!"

I shifted on Thorin's chest, feeling his arm wrap around my waist.

"_Men lananubukhs menu." _I heard Thorin say.

"I love you too." I yawned before falling asleep in Thorin's arms.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

My kin are now resting in the cave and I hold my angel protectively. I can not get to sleep and I hear some movement and watch at the corner of my eyes that the hobbit is getting up. He appears to look around and then slowly rolls up his bedroll and packs everything together. Master Baggins grabs hold of his walking stick and attempts to leave the cave, by tiptoeing over my kin and Hetti. My eyes are now following his every move.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Bofur who also noticed Master Baggins attempting to leave.

"Back to Rivendell!" replied the hobbit, holding onto his walking stick very tightly.

"No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company. You're one of us." exclaimed Bofur.

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door." he said, sadly.

I was listening in to what Master Baggins and Bofur were saying. I glance down at Elaina and knew she would not like that he was leaving us. I gently hold her close to me, kissing her forehead as I listen on.

"You're homesick, I understand." said Bofur, gently.

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do - you're dwarves. You used to, to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere. Elaina had said that I would find courage, Ha..Where is this courage?" he spat.

I watch both Bofur and Master Baggins and saw Bofur look back at him with shock. Even I am a little taken aback by what he has just said. After what Elaina has done for him, I frown. Maybe I was right about Master Baggins after all!

"I am sorry, I didn't-," he began once more.

I listen on, curious to see how he can get out of this one. My eyes drifted to the sleeping figure of Elaina next to me. My eyes narrow, sadly thinking that tomorrow she would realise her adopted father was a coward.

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do. As for Elaina telling you about courage, I think she means it will come to you when you least expect it too." replied Bofur.

Bofur smiles and places his hand on Bilbo's shoulder who turns around and glances at both Elaina and Hetti before he turns once more and begins to walk out of the cave.

"What's that?" asked Bofur, seeing something blue on Bilbo.

Something is glowing on Bilbo, he pulls his sword part way out of its sheath and sees that it is growing bright blue, meaning Orcs are nearby. I raise my head as I hear strange noises and sees cracks form in the sand on the floor of the cave. Something is coming and heading straight for us.

"Wake up. Wake up!" I yell out to everyone.

Before we could react, the floor beneath us collapsed downwards and I realise it is a giant door, that will lead us to wherever. I quickly grab Elaina and hold her close as we all fall down a chute, sliding through a tunnel and we all land in a massive wooden cage.

~~Elaina's POV~~

Still holding onto Thorin, I curse out loud to our sudden run of bad luck. It stank down here. I thought the trolls were bad, but the smell here was 100% worse. I curse again, when I saw ugly creatures swarming around us. There were a lot of these ugly things and they were now running towards us.

I felt Thorin hold me tighter but several of these creatures had grabbed a hold of me and were pulling me away from from friends and loved ones. I could see that everyone was trying to fight their way back. I managed to wack several with my foot and fist trying to get back to the others.

"Thorin!" I cried, trying to get to him.

"Elaina!"

I was near Dwalin now but I heard a strange noise and saw Bilbo being targeted by one of these creatures. I grabbed my sword and ran towards Bilbo and saw that this creature was trying to really hurt Bilbo.

'_Oh no you don't!' _I thought.

Using my sword on any of these smelly creatures that got in my way, I finally reach to Bilbo's destination and while Bilbo was trying to distract this thing, I struck my sword in its back and tried pulling it back out, but it seemed to be wedged. Glancing at Bilbo, he was really pale but he gave me a smile and was about to come towards me but something happened.

The creature was now slumping forward which had caught Bilbo. Now Bilbo and our enemy were over the edge. I was fantically trying to get to Bilbo. With one hand on the sword, my free hand tried to pull up Bilbo. The creature shifted and pulled me over the edge now as well. It all happened quite suddenly, I was losing my grip of my sword and I watch in horror as Bilbo, the creature and I all fall into the chasm below us.


End file.
